Jaque, ¿mate?
by kkshifanatic
Summary: Un rey y su reina amenzados, por una pieza contrincante, eso es "Jaque". Pero cuando cuando el rey y su reina son amenazados sin poder defenderse, eso es "Jaque Mate". ¿Será que Kakashi está ante un Jaque Mate, perdiendo al amor de su vida?
1. Zugzwang

**Aclaraciones:**

— _Pensamientos._

—Dialogo normal.

 **Advertencias:**

Lenguaje obsceno

Contenido sexual explícito

OoC

* * *

 **Jaque, ¿mate?**

.

.

 **Capítulo 1: _Zugzwang_**

 _"Cualquier movimiento permitido supone empeorar su situación y, eventualmente, perder la partida."_

 _._

 _._

— Rechazada, nuevamente. Tengo que dejar de buscarlo, después de todo él es el Hokage y tiene asuntos más importantes que ir a entrenar o cenar en Ichiraku, — pensaba caminando distraída por las calles de Konoha. —Es la última vez que le hostigo en el trabajo. Fue muy gentil al sonreírme y decirme que sentía mucho el no poder salir hoy conmigo por pendientes políticos de la aldea.

Necesitaba alguna distracción, pero ¿qué? La noche estaba reservada para Kakashi, ahora todos tenían planes excepto ella. Vaya lío, incluso se había arreglado un poco para la cena. Qué estupidez, sólo era cena de colegas, amigos. No había remedio, regresaría a su casa a hacer dios sabe qué.

—Sakura, que coincidencia— la llamaron desde atrás. Esa voz, ella la conocía, una voz calma con un toque seductor.

—Shiranui-sempai…— le sonrió por cortesía, se sentía desanimada. — ¿Cómo está?

—No me quejo— alzó los hombros. —Vamos, deja las formalidades, sólo Genma. — le suplicó, con esa endemoniada y atractiva sonrisa de media luna adornada por su senbon en la comisura. —Dime, ¿tienes planes esta noche?

—Si… Bueno, ehm…— suspiró resignada. —En realidad los "tenía". Hubo un inconveniente. —Bajó la mirada y sonrío. —No todo es posible siempre que lo quieres.

El jōnin castaño alzó una ceja, algo sucedía ahí y él lo presentía. Se acercó lento hacia ella y se paró a escasos centímetros de la chica.

—Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, pero siempre hay alternativa. — se cruzó de brazos, y ella alzó la mirada, interrogante, haciendo contacto visual con él jōnin de gran estatura. —Sakura, nunca hay que ser conformistas.

Él estaba demasiado cerca y ella no lo había notado hasta entonces. ¿Acaso lo anterior era algún tipo de invitación o algo por el estilo? Tal vez ella lo mal interpretó.

—Vaya, es algo tarde, y ya que tengo mi noche libre, me gustaría aprovechar en descansar— le sonrió, nuevamente por cortesía.

—Pequeña Sakura, no te vendría mal despejarte, pero no insistiré. — retrocedió un paso y se deshizo de la cálida cercanía de la chica. —Que tengas una linda noche. —terminó sonriéndole amablemente.

Sakura hace una seña de despedida al mayor y sigue su camino dejándolo a sus espaldas. En realidad no tenía los ánimos de salir, ella ajusto su tiempo para el Hatake, y ahora lo estaba desperdiciando en una maldita decepción, que para ella significaba mucho, pero para el Hokage no era más que sólo una cena con su alumna, por compromiso. Los sentimientos de la chica eran confusos para ella misma.

— _¿Por qué seré así de complicada?_ —se preguntaba interiormente conforme caminaba a pasos desganados por las cálidas y sofocantes calles de Konoha.

Apenas unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontró con Genma, algo le hizo alzar la mirada. Presintió que alguien la observaba, giró a su derecha y lo distinguió; era él, Kakashi. Iba acompañado de esa ninja de la arena que arribó a la aldea esa tarde por asuntos políticos de la alianza de ambas aldeas, pero... ¿Qué hacían ahí? Ese era el hostal donde los forasteros suelen hospedarse durante su estancia en Konoha. Sólo atinó a divisar su conocida espalda y ese distinguido cabello plateado. ¿Fue él quien la estuvo observando?

La furia se acumuló, su temperatura se elevó. _— ¡Calor de mierda!—_ Estaba furiosa, canceló su compromiso por irse a revolcar con esa... Esa... ¿Cómo pudo tener la desfachatez de hacerle eso a quien conocía de años? Ella como estúpida preparando cena, arreglándose para él.

— _¡Maldita sea!_ — cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a avanzar lo más rápido posible, no quería correr, parecería una niñata, todos la verían y no se lo podía permitir siendo ya una ninja médico muy reconocido en el mundo shinobi. Pero tenía que irse de ahí, golpear algo, alguien, lo que fuese; pero entonces alguien tomó su brazo.

—Oye...— ahí estaba otra vez, esa envolvente voz. Era Genma, como salvavidas ante esa enorme ola que acababa de sumergirla en un inmenso dolor. — Te acompañaré a tu casa.

¿Por qué dolía? Se preguntaba la Haruno.

Zafó el agarre de su brazo bruscamente, se giró y levantó su mirada para verle a los ojos al jōnin. — ¿Tiene planes esta noche, Shiranui-sempai?— preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente.

Había un brillo diferente en esos ojos esmeralda, el castaño sólo atinó a sentir una corriente eléctrica en su área lumbar que se coló hasta su abdomen bajo. ¿Lo intimidó?

—Sakura lo mejor es que descanses...— le miro serio. Mantuvo la postura e hizo un sobre esfuerzo por no rendirse ante esa envolvente mirada, que lejos de ser tierna, incitaba a sacar sus más bajos instintos.

Era el peor de los colmos, ella sólo atinó a sentirse peor, era el segundo rechazo en la noche. ¿Dónde quedaba su dignidad? Ahora Genma le vería como una cualquiera. Sólo quería desaparecer de ahí, no quería saber nada con respecto a eso tan desagradable, eso a lo que llaman sexo masculino.

—Tienes, razón. Voy a descansar...— retomó el camino que había tomado. No se molestó en despedirse nuevamente, salió corriendo y eso ya no le importó, dejó atrás al castaño. Estaba harta.

Nunca había necesitado tanto de la soledad, como en ese momento. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que alguien se preocuparía por ella? No. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que él se preocuparía por cumplir con una estúpida cena? Estaba claro que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como revolcarse con una zorra de otra aldea, por dar un ejemplo.

El sólo imaginarlo tan dedicado a otra piel, rozando con esa alborotada melena gris la frente de esa puta; eso le asfixiaba. Ella quería ser la prisionera debajo de ese trabajado cuerpo, sentir cada vibración, roce y embestida. Ser víctima de alguna tortuosa trayectoria por parte de sus experimentadas manos. Fundirse junto con él ante esa última estocada...

— _Que estupidez_ _—_ rio irónicamente ante sus pensamientos. _— Está más que claro que no soy más que una niñata inmadura para él… —_ sollozó y negó con la cabeza a sí misma. _—No perdería el tiempo conmigo. —_ inhaló hondo. —Eso no debería de importarme... No ahora— susurró para sí misma a los pies de las escaleras del edificio de departamentos donde residía. Gracias a dios el día siguiente era su descanso, no tenía que ir al hospital y tampoco vería al Hokage.

Sus pies apenas podían ascender por las escaleras, vivía en el cuarto piso y no se sentía con la condición de llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento.

— Pero te importa, Sakura— escuchó frente a ella, a unos cuantos escalones arriba.

Alzó la mirada hacia el piso de arriba donde terminaba el segundo conjunto de escaleras. ¿Cuántas veces en esa noche tenía que encontrárselo? Eso ya no era ninguna coincidencia, y mucho menos porque las coincidencias no suceden en el edificio donde vive.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— interrogó subiendo a duras penas hasta el nivel donde él se encontraba. No quería mostrarse débil, mucho menos ante un superior como Genma.

—Te fuiste sin decir adiós, justo después de que ofrecí acompañarte, eso no está bien— respondió sin inmutarse con actitud despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo siento, me comencé a sentir mal…— quería zafarse a como diera lugar de él, necesitaba llorar y no lo haría frente a él. —Le agradezco.

—Sakura, no tienes porqué sufrir así.

La chica peli rosa se sorprendió ante el esporádico tono de preocupación en la voz de Genma. No era él quien le molestaba, ni siquiera su presencia, ya que ni siquiera era un extraño para ella después de múltiples misiones en equipo con él como capitán. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que; él siendo tan despreocupado como lo conocía, se estuviera preocupando por ella, y eso le lastimaba aún más. Ella necesitaba la angustia de su platónico Hokage, quien ni siquiera se dignó a pasar desapercibido en ese lugar. Estaba segura de que él sabía que lo había observado, más sin embargo lo único que hizo fue dejar que ella viera su plateada cabellera adentrarse a ese maldito hostal.

— ¿Sufrir?— preguntó la chica Haruno simulando despiste. —Sólo me sentí mal, tal vez es porque no he ingerido alimento, pero no es para decir que sufro— simuló una risa divertida y terminó por subir a la planta alta donde se encontraba Genma.

—Sakura…

—Sempai — se adelantó ella a tomar la palabra interrumpiendo al castaño. —No quiero ser grosera, pero en verdad estoy muy cansada. Le agradezco que viniera hasta acá, ahora le deseo una buena noche… —comenzó a subir el siguiente conjunto de escaleras hasta la planta de su departamento.

—Basta, Sakura— dijo él, con un tono muy serio.

Ella dispuesta a no seguir con la conversación prosiguió subiendo las escaleras, pero cuando cayó en cuenta estaba con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo de las escaleras y un par de brazos encarcelándola. Quería hablar, reclamar, salir de ahí; pero ese nudo en la garganta ya era lo suficientemente grande como para dejarla muda y darle el paso libre a derrumbarse ahí. Sus sentimientos reclamaban ser escuchados por alguien.

—Por favor…— consiguió suplicar en un hilo de voz la joven, restregándose más a la pared, quería alejarse a como diera lugar del varonil cuerpo. No era el mejor momento para un contacto de esos, mientras tuviera raciocinio tenía que salir de ahí.

Por su parte el mayor sólo observaba como se iba derrumbando la chica, y no lo soportaría más, no tenía que sufrir así, ahí estaba él. Conocía los sentimientos de esa joven por su camarada, su amigo, el Hokage; pero ese hombre no le merecía, no a una chica como ella, no merecía ninguna de las propiedades de ese tembloroso cuerpo delante de él.

No lo soportaría más.

Sin pensarlo más, le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y la alzó sin el mayor de los esfuerzos y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de la chica para plantar sus labios sobre los de ella, no dejaría escapar más sollozos. Silenciaría el temblor de su cuerpo, necesitaba esa mirada de hace un momento, afilada y apasionada, incitante.

Él danzar de sus labios sobre los de ella y sin rastro de oposición le llevó a pasar su brazo libre a una de las piernas de la peli rosa, cargándola hasta el nivel de su cintura, y asegurándola con ambos brazos se apega más al delgado cuerpo, dejando un peligroso roce del cual ella se percata y aferra ambas manos a las mangas de la camisa del jōnin.

Un tanto aturdida, hace uso de la escaza cordura que le queda, se separa escasos centímetros del varonil rostro. Sin pensarlo, relame sus labios y busca los ojos de él.

—Esto no está bien— habló pausadamente, intentando convencerse más a ella que a él.

Genma sin inmutarse, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica, vuelve a acechar los rosados labios de su compañera.

—No veo el problema, pequeña— responde sobre la comisura labial, a lo que ella por inercia vuelve a saborear un lado de su labio inferior.

Ese último acto de la fémina, hace que el hombre se olvide de la prudencia y así se abre camino a la mandíbula y cuello de ella. Obteniendo una respuesta positiva del cuerpo en sus brazos.

—Sempai…— articula en suspiro la Haruno.

—No te dejaré sola— succiona sobre el cuello de la chica. —No esta noche.

Sin más, Sakura se aferra al varón rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. A lo que él interpreta como luz verde. Ya sin más escalas, ni culpas, el delgado cuerpo de ella se deja hacer, lo que menos necesita es estar sola pensando en hacer dios sabe que locuras. Ya no estaba para detenerse a razonar, al carajo lo que quería si justo frente a ella estaba lo que necesitaba. La satisfacción que cubriría ese horrible sentir en ella y disiparía esa plateada cabellera y enmascarado rostro de su mente.

Con Sakura aún en sus brazos, llegan a la puerta del departamento, ella se separa haciendo ademán de soltarse de los brazos del jōnin. Como si fuera a contra reloj, abre la puerta sin contratiempos y se adentran ambas figuras a la envolvente oscuridad de la vivienda. Él cierra la puerta impaciente tras de sí, intenta buscar con la mirada a su amante. Adaptándose a la oscuridad ubica una figura a su derecha.

Ella en su trabajo de palpar el interruptor de la luz en la pared siente inadvertida una mano en su cintura que en seguida se desliza a su abdomen quedando sujeta en un abrazo. Intenta girarse a encarar al responsable de su aprisionamiento, pero otra mano se lo impide, tomándola a la altura de las costillas, posteriormente escurriéndose fácil hasta uno de sus pechos. Inevitablemente víctima de la exquisita sensación se levanta en puntillas y arquea su torso hacia delante pegándolo a la pared, dejando que sus glúteos topen con el fornido cuerpo detrás de ella.

Genma al sentir el cuerpo delante suyo restregarse en la parte inferior de su pelvis acepta glorioso el contacto, desciende su mano del abdomen de la chica topándose con el borde de la falda, que con un ágil movimiento desgarra con un kunai sacado de su bolsa trasera.

— ¡Se-sempai!— exclama sorprendida la peli rosa al sentir las prisas del hombre.

Él por respuesta le empuja hacia delante procurando el contacto lo más posible entre su zona erógena y la de ella, dejándole sentir esa dura necesidad que le hace añicos la cognición. Una tela menos, un grado más a su excitación. Estaba totalmente impaciente. ¿Será sólo la calentura?

—Preciosa…— gruñe al oído de ella con su húmedo y caliente aliento. —Sólo deja que tu cuerpo siga llamándome.

Sin reservas dirige ambas manos a la curveada cadera de la kunoichi y se aferra aún más, se encuentra tan ansioso que termina por dirigir sus manos hasta el abdomen bajo de la chica topándose con el borde del short negro, el cual sin culpas rompe con sus manos, sin esfuerzo, como si de papel se tratase.

—Verás como lo que menos importa es la ropa. —Murmuró en el cuello de Sakura el jōnin.

Justamente pensó Sakura que aquello no tenía vuelta atrás, y ella no quería retornar. Él le hacía sentirse deseada, despierta. Sentía como estaba más viva que nunca, consciente de su respiración, sus latidos más pronunciados, su temperatura corporal, toda ella se sentía revivir; las vibraciones transmitidas por parte de él le hacían sentir como si ambos cuerpos quisieran compartir una sola homeostasia.

Ella quería girarse, necesitaba encontrarse con los labios de hombre, reclamar justicia y liberarle de sus prendas también. Pero como si éste le leyera la mente, se aventuró a adentrar una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, limitándole aún más sus movimientos. Sorprendiéndolo al instante; ya que no vestía nada debajo de la prenda recién profanada.

Eso le excitaba aún más.

Llegó al pliegue de uno de los pechos, se detuvo a contornear la circunferencia de este, con delicadeza, y eso fue mucho pedir para esas ansias que le picaban la entrepierna. Vamos, al diablo con la delicadezas, la necesitaba; no podía seguir posponiendo el contacto directo con esa blanca y tibia piel.

La grande y varonil mano tomó de lleno con toda la palma el pecho de ella e hizo presión, sin llegar a lastimar, masajeó un poco, y su dedo pulgar en compañía con el índice, fueron en busca del pequeño botón. Como si de un potenciador se tratase, el femenino cuerpo aplicó el "Principio de Acción y Reacción".

La otra mano del hombre se encontraba en distinta faena, viajando al sur de la delicada anatomía de la joven peli rosa, topándose con otra molesta prenda. Había que agradecer que a Shiranui-sempai le quedaba paciencia, sino ya le hubiese arrancado toda la ropa desde hace rato. Como todo un masoquista, se restringió el contacto total de piel con piel en esa anhelada zona, quería prolongar sólo un poco más el deseo; así que optó por pasear por encima de la delgada y ya húmeda tela. Carajo, ¿así pretendía abstenerse de tirarla ahí en plena sala? Lo soportaría, asegurándose de que terminaría de la manera más exquisita. Ella valía la pena.

Prosiguiendo con el mortal juego, Genma palpaba sobre la prenda, haciendo presión sobre el pubis negándole la distancia a sus cuerpos. Atento con caricias sobre el monte de venus, prosiguiendo en seguida con la comisura de la chica, y hundiendo su dedo en su vestíbulo.

Justo la Haruno intentó reprimir el gemido, pensando que era débil ante tan gentil tacto. Se sentía desvanecer, estaba a la merced del mayor.

—No linda, no lo hagas. No lo reprimas. —Habló sobre la mojada nuca adornada con una maraña rosada de cabello. —Al menos eso merezco, ¿no crees? —Y presionó nuevamente en la entrada de la íntima cavidad.

El gemido de Sakura dibujo una gloriosa sonrisa en él, estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Pero comenzaba a caer en el síndrome de abstinencia, como si el cuerpo de ella se tratase de una nueva droga.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, la joven Haruno toma la mano de su Sempai y en un rápido movimiento la retira para finalmente girarse a encararlo.

La expresión en el rostro de la joven amante era un espectáculo ante la mirada marrón de Shiranui. El brillo en sus ojos desbordaba deseo, su boca entre abierta y su agitada respiración le pedían más, mucho más. Sólo bastaba interpretar esas reacciones para tomarla en brazos a la altura de su cintura, ella en respuesta continuó por rodearle con sus piernas y abrazarle.

Se mueven del sitio a unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocineta. El shinobi deja a Sakura sobre el mueble, decide zafarse rápidamente de su chaleco y camisa, dejándose completamente desnudo el torso. Ella atenta a la labor de Genma, se dispone a auxiliarle con su pantalón, le desabrocha el botón y baja el cierre impaciente siendo testigo de la erguida excitación del castaño, provocándole morderse el labio inferior. Él se percata y le sonríe. —Estás impaciente. — y prosigue a quitarle a ella la blusa que conservaba aún por alguna extraña razón que el desconocía; ah sí, se estaba absteniendo, y mucho.

— ¿Esta no la romperás?— pregunta burlona.

—Shhh…— la besa sin preámbulo. Apasionado y sin pudor, abriéndose paso con su lengua a la cavidad oral de la chica, deleitándose con el sabor extraído. La tira sobre la mesa, misma que en seguida escala tirando a su paso los utensilios de cocina que se encontraban encima, le importaba un bledo que se quebrara, quería ese delgado cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Desde afuera, cierta figura que recién arriba al recinto de departamentos, logra escuchar ruidos estrepitosos en el interior del departamento de la peli rosa, se apresura al nivel indicado, deteniéndose afuera de la puerta del departamento. Se escucha otro sonido estrepitoso de algo que se acababa de quebrar, seguido de… ¿Un quejido?

Con la duda de si irrumpir en el departamento o no, se limita a llamar la puerta con golpes un tanto subidos de tono. Era una tontería, tal vez ella estaba en peligro y él tocando como estúpido. Se dispuso a girar la perilla, — _con seguro—_ , pensó. Retrocedió un poco para derrumbar la puerta, pero entonces percibió ese olor.

Desde adentro, Genma y Sakura escucharon el llamar de la puerta. Por supuesto que él hizo caso omiso, pero por el contrario ella se extrañaba que a esas horas llamaran a la puerta de su casa, le pareció raro. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la perilla queriendo ser girada, el seguro estaba puesto.

A la peli rosa le incomodó la insistencia del misterioso visitante, echó al hombre de encima suyo a un lado y se apresuró a escurrirse por la sala en busca de sus prendas para acudir al llamado de la puerta. — ¡Enseguida voy!— gritó, ¿era esa su voz? Era menos aguda de lo normal, maldita excitación.

Genma sólo atinó a suspirar molesto, jurándose estrangular a aquel que los estuviese interrumpiendo si no se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Dignándose a abrir la maldita puerta se dresigna a buscar su camisa sin mucho éxito, apenas hace unos momentos se la había quitado, ¿dónde quedó? Sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la prenda, se dirige a la puerta, ya que a la peli rosa le llevaría un buen rato buscar que ponerse, su ropa quedo hecha trizas.

Al acercarse Genma a la puerta siente un chakra bastante familiar. _—Joder…_ — Tensa la mandíbula, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Sin más rodeos abre la puerta, previendo lo que sucederá.

Por el lado contrario, fuera del departamento, esa persona se niega a irse de ahí, quiere corroborar que sus sentidos no lo traicionan. Necesita confirmarlo, esa opresión en su pecho le está ahogando, sus manos sudan ansiosas. Sus sentidos se han bloqueado, no escucha más que las palpitaciones en sus sienes.

La puerta se abre.

Creyó estar preparado para la imagen que se presentaría una vez que esa puerta se abriese, pero por supuesto que no lo estaba, ni en lo más mínimo.

Fueron milésimas de segundo lo que requirió el hábil ninja fuera del departamento para percatarse del torso denudo de Genma, y el pantalón descaradamente desabrochado. Eso último, fue lo que le hizo sentir como el detonante había sido activado. En un intento de reprimir la furia que acechaba su razón, atinó a solo clavar su mirada en la del castaño semidesnudo. Fue entonces que Shiranui aseguró que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría incluso en descomposición cadavérica.

Las miradas hablaron por sí mismas, el silenció sofocaba. El shinobi en el exterior no estaba dispuesto a desviar la mirada a ningún ángulo, ese cabrón iba a saber el error que acababa de cometer. Más valía que Genma se fuese considerando suicida.

—Genma-sempai, ¿quién es?— se escuchó desde adentro del departamento. Sin embargo, la interrogante no recibió respuesta. Lo que impacientó a la kunoichi.

Al asomarse detrás de Genma para comprobar de quién se trataba, igual quedó impactada. Pero poco le duró la sorpresa en cuanto las imágenes de cierta cabellera grisácea adentrándose a un hostal con una zorra de otra aldea.

—Oh, Hokage-sama, —habló con indiferencia Sakura, saliendo detrás de Genma, dejándose ver con la camisa de éste, que le cubría apenas por encima de los muslos, dejándolos expuestos a la luz de las farolas del exterior; adentro del departamento seguía oscuro. — ¿Qué se le ofrece?— Terminó por preguntar cruzándose de brazos, que para la mala suerte del Hokage se pudo distinguir como ambos pechos se juntaban, comunicándole saber que no llevaba sostén.

—Sakura, necesito hablar contigo…— habló Kakashi con voz pesada y seria.

—Mmm… ¿No considera que es un poco tarde para eso?— esa pregunta si que tenía todo el doble sentido del mundo. —Además, ¿qué no estaba en una "reunión"?— hizo énfasis en la última palabra con sorna.

—Es importante. —Insistió Kakashi, impaciente, aparentando no haber notado el sarcasmo de su ex-alumna.

—Claro, debe de serlo, —salió al pasillo, descalza. —Para que el mismo Hokage se tome la molestia de venir, debe de ser importante. — giró un poco para dirigirse a su Sempai con la mirada. —Genma-sempai, la reunión entra en descanso. —Le hizo un guiño sonriéndole y siguió su camino, pasando frente a Kakashi sin siquiera voltear a verle.

Kakashi combatía con la rabia en su interior, ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué paso con su dulce Sakura?

— _Hijo de puta…_ — pensó el peli plata echándole una fugaz, pero intimidante mirada a Genma.

El otro sólo atino a adivinar lo jodido que estaba.

El Hokage siguió a Sakura con una distancia considerable, y la vio detenerse al final del corredor que conducía a los únicos dos departamentos de ese nivel. Él terminó por acercarse al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó ansiosa, cruzada de brazos.

—Sakura, ¿qué hace él en tu departamento?— Kakashi procuró por todos los medios el no utilizar palabras altisonantes, no quería que se notase lo molesto que se encontraba.

La mirada de Sakura lo descolocó por completo, ¿qué sucedía ahí? No era la mirada dulce que ella siempre le regalaba, no estaba ese brillo que adornaba sus bellos orbes color esmeralda. Esa rosada ceja alzada, evaluada en una escala de enojo femenil, le comunicaba a Kakashi que estaba más que molesta, esa mirada le estaba licuando la paciencia.

¿Acaso le estaba retando con la mirada?

—Sakura…— ahora fue él, quién habló impaciente.

— ¿Ese es el asunto importante?— preguntó seria, dejando en claro que no estaba de humor. —Disculpe, Hokage-sama. No quiero ser grosera, pero allá hay alguien esperándome, y es muy irrespetuoso dejar esperando a ese alguien sin un buen motivo. Mucho peor, dejarle plantado.

¿Estaba molesta porque le canceló la cena por su reunión? El Hatake no terminaba de entender como hace un par de horas esa peli rosa era el ser más amable y gentil, y ahora sólo había resentimiento es sus palabras, rencor… ¿Odio? No, eso no, ella no es capaz de eso.

—Sakura, aléjate de él. —aquello sonó como un ruego salido de los labios de Kakashi. —Dime que él no… — se detuvo, desvió la mirada, a ella no podía mirarle directo a los ojos. Dolía. —Sólo haz tu trabajo, no eres una niñata para que te digan que hacer. — Y ahí estaba su coraza, de nuevo. —Repórtate al hospital y cumple con tu deber, o deja tu renuncia en mi escritorio. Por la mañana la daré de alta. —Sin más se giró, siendo incapaz de verle a los ojos, y desapareció en una nube de humo.

— _¡Cínico!_ — gritaba para sus adentros la kunoichi, quien quedó hecha una maraña de sentimientos, ¿cómo fue capaz de decirle todo lo anterior? Cada vez se convencía más a si misma que se enamoró de un hombre que no existe, porque su Kakashi no era esa mierda de hombre que acababa de humillarla. No quería llorar, se sentía una estúpida por derramar lágrimas por alguien que no valía la pena. Pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, nuevamente, justo como con Genma, que la hizo sucumbir a esos roces y caricias que ella desde hace tiempo necesitaba.

—Princesa, vayamos adentro, puedes pescar un resfriado. El ser kunoichi no te hace inmune a las enfermedades, ¿sabes?— Era su Sempai, llegando a su lado, rodeándola en un abrazo. Demostrándole que seguía ahí para ella, cuanto quisiera.

Ese hombre nuevamente, como balsa ante un naufragio, rescatándola de un inmenso dolor que se empeña en ahogarla.

—Se-sempai…— susurró correspondiéndole el abrazo.

No estaba segura del interés de Genma en ella, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que le había dejado en claro que él estaba ahí para ella. Si de otro patán se tratase, hubiera huido ante la presencia del Hokage, pero no, él se quedó ahí a su lado. Sin importarle un coño lo que Kakashi pensara o hiciera, su Sempai permaneció ahí apoyándole de una u otra forma. Pero tenía que hacer algo por ella, dejar de depender de alguien ajeno para su felicidad; no dejaría que nadie más le pisoteara el orgullo como el engreído peli gris lo había hecho, de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle que por más Hokage que sea, nadie tiene el derecho de jugar con ella y con su orgullo.

Justo en otro lugar, no lejos de ahí, un colérico Hokage pedía una ronda más, si la Sakura que creyó conocer no existía, entonces diluiría esos recuerdos en alcohol. Quizá todo ese tiempo ella sólo aparentaba, o quizá era él quien no se quería dar cuenta que ya era una mujer, y como siempre, el tiempo todo lo cambia.

— _Una mujer hermosa, Sakura._ — pensó amargamente sorbiendo el siguiente trago. Ella no sería su mujer, la esperanza que poco a poco se construyó al cabo de unos cuantos meses, se derrumbó en un instante; con una mirada gélida, con esos deslumbrantes muslos… Maldita sea, ¿ahora cómo conseguiría quitarse esa hermosa imagen de tan perfecta anatomía? Estaba totalmente perdido, entre esas piernas.

Esas piernas que fueron adueñadas por un miserable como aquel que creyó su amigo, una escoria que le dio en donde más duele. Se sentía en jaque, su reina estaba en peligro a manos de ese bastardo.

—Aquí está…— se escuchó una voz, a lo lejos, ¿o cerca? —Sempai, ¿qué hace aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

—Shizune me envió un mensaje urgente cuando no lo encontró para notificarle acerca del escuadrón herido que recién llego a la aldea… —hizo una pausa el subordinado, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su mayor. —Estaba preocupada porque el Hokage no aparecía a estas horas de la noche.

—Tenzo… D-déjame solo…— volteó por fin Kakashi para encarar al ninja ANBU.

—Sempai, vamos. Lo escoltaré a su residencia.

—De-ja-me…

— ¡Oh, Kakashi! —Se escuchó a lo lejos, exactamente a la entrada de aquel lugar con el ambiente curtido en alcohol. —Aquí estás. ¡Buen trabajo, Yamato!

—Gai, creo que no es el mejor momento…— aclaró Yamato serio.

—Vamos, si se trata de una competencia de tragos, ¡acepto el reto! —exclamó eufórica la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

—Gai…— le llamó impaciente Tenzo.

—Entiendo, se trata de bellas damas, ¡seguro conquisto alguna en este preciso instante! —Prosiguió el del traje verde.

—Váyanse de una puta vez…— elevó la voz el peli plata, sin llegar a gritarles. Si eso no les dejaba en claro que nada estaba bien, entonces un par de sellos lo harían.

— ¡Oh! Mi eterno rival anda de mala copa, ¿eh? —Insistía el hombre.

— ¡Lárguense de una puta vez, si no quieren que les parta el culo como lo haré con aquel traidor de mierda! —Gritó, perdiendo finalmente los estribos.

—Sempai, calma. Salgamos de aquí, esto no es bueno para… La imagen de la aldea y de usted… — hablaba nervioso el ANBU, asegurándose de que no había llamado mucho la atención.

—Alto ahí... ¿Habrá un encuentro y yo ni enterado? —Definitivamente Maito no quería entender la situación.

— ¡Gai! Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí. —Pidió Yamato al borde de la desesperación.

Ambos ninjas ayudaron a su amigo el Hokage a salir de ese tugurio, y camino a la residencia del Hatake, éste murmuraba incoherencias hasta que les elevó la voz nuevamente a sus colegas.

— ¡Ese hijo de la gran puta! — Gritó cual esquizofrénico. —Se aprovechó de ella… Ella es… Es u-una niña…— murmuraba casi dislálico.

—Sakura…— adivinó el Tenzo a la izquierda de su ebrio amigo.

—No la nombres…— pidió, rabioso Kakashi. —Es una… Una… Se revolcó con ese imbécil.

— ¿A qué viene esa linda florecilla a la conversación? —Preguntaba un confundido Gai al escuchar el nombre de la exalumna de Kakashi.

—No le d-digas fluorrecilla… —Ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre etílico. — ¡Ella es mía!

—Oh, oh. Espera, espera… — Se detuvo Gai, haciendo gesto de estar analizando algo. — ¡¿Estás enamorado de Sakura?! —Escandalizo sin un pelo de discreción. — ¡Por el chakra más sagrado, Kakashi!

—Gai, guarda silencio, —pidió Yamato.

— Tú… Ella… ¿Quién tuvo la insensatez de meterse con el amor de mi eterno rival?

—Genma, fue Genma. —comunicó el otro ninja sobrio.

—Ese hijo de perra… —continuaba Kakashi con los insultos.

—Es una chica hermosa y sola, por lo que veo nunca te animaste a declararle esos profundos sentimientos avivadores de la llama de la juventud, —seguía hablando el de las enormes cejas. —Era seguro que el pillo de Genma se le acercara, tengo amigas que dicen que es muy bueno haciendo ese movimiento que… Mmm, así… — informaba, haciendo referencia de sus palabras con movimientos de cadera, para nada agradables.

—Gai, basta…— rogó el castaño por enésima vez.

—Mi eterno rival, en este estado por que un desamor está extinguiendo su llama de la juventud— lloriqueaba Gai a un lado de Kakashi, sujetándole por debajo del brazo, supuestamente ayudando a Yamato.

—Sempai bebió demasiado, creo que ha tenido demasiado estrés en la torre Hokage con esto de la renovación de alianzas con la aldea de la Arena, y… Bueno, ella— lamentaba Yamato del otro lado de Kakashi arrastrándolo hasta su casa en compañía de Gai.

Más que compañeros y colegas, eran amigos del Hatake, y él sí que necesitaba de su ayuda, después de todo nunca le habían visto así por el sexo opuesto, mucho menos si involucraban sentimientos.

—Ustedes… Tú y tú… Y tú también… Son mis amigos, ¿verdad?— hablaba con la cabeza baja sin hacer esfuerzo en ponerse de pie por su cuenta. — ¿Algún día pu-pudre estar con ella?— si bien su estado podía dar pena, por el contrario su vocablo les parecía divertido a los otros dos shinobis, el simple hecho de arrastrar más las palabras era gracioso para ambos hombres. —Y… ¿Y si se casa?— continuaba en su pesar. — No… No…— comenzó a sacudirse inquieto— Y sí… ¡No! Ah… ¿Y si la embaraza?

—Vamos, Kakashi, no te pongas así…— hizo más fuerte el agarre de su amigo para que este no se les cayera.

Pero sin esperarlo, ambos shinobis reciben un codazo y un puño respectivamente, acciones que no veían venir de alguien en ese estado de conciencia y motricidad.

El ebrio Hatake intenta echarse a correr y tropieza con alguien y cae de espaldas al suelo, soltando un ligero quejido. —Ough—.

—Sempai…— murmuró Tenzo, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de la otra presencia, que estaba ahí frente a Kakashi. —Genma…— susurro lo suficientemente bajo.

— _Joder…_ — tragó saliva el shinobi con el senbon al ver a Kakashi frente a él.

— ¡Carajo! — bramó el peli plata en el suelo. — ¡Atacan por la espalda! Eso no es d-de hombres…

Yamato y Gai se quedaron estáticos al identificar a la otra persona en ese lugar, al parecer esa otra persona se encontraba descolocada.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!— reclamó, rodando en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie, a lo que sus amigos se apresuraron a ayudarle, pero en seguida el manifestó con movimientos que "podía solo". Con ayuda de la pared de ese callejón se puso en pie, sorprendentemente, y comenzó a andar, o eso intentaba.

— _Pero… ¿Qué carajos?_ — pensó Genma al ver que su superior no se encontraba del todo bien.

Kakashi en su andar se puso de pie justo a unos cuantos centímetros de Genma, y tambaleándose levantó la vista del suelo.

Los dos shinobis que anteriormente le estuviesen auxiliando se encontraban estáticos, a la expectativa de que pasaría, estaban descolocados sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— ¡Hip!— hipó Hatake seguido de un eructo para nada agradable, mucho menos por el olor a alcohol que se cargaba. —Tú…— habló por fin.

Los tres hombres estaban a la expectativa, ¿y ahora qué?

—Tú… ¿Crees que si hubiera sido más gentil…tod-todo hubiera sido diferente?— preguntó casi inentendible el hombre etílico girando y tambaleándose— Gai… Yo… Yam… Mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tal pareciera que Shiranui pasó desapercibido por Kakashi en su estado etílico. Pues ni señas se vieron de que lo enfocara siquiera.

—Este… ¡Vamos Kakashi!— intervino rápidamente Maito. —El ser Hokage implica muchos deberes y tienes que descansar.

—Mis hijos serían más hermosos— seguía hablando el Hokage al ser arrastrado por sus dos amigos. —Y… Y m-más intelingentes.

—Inten… ¿Qué?

—Calla Gai.

No cabía duda que la mañana siguiente no sería para nada acogedora para el Hatake, pero seguro la resaca no se comparaba en nada con ese dolor que le había estado acechando toda la noche, para ponerlo en ese estado. Sus amigos sólo conocían dos ocasiones dónde Kakashi estuviese totalmente perdido por el alcohol. El día que alcanzó la mayoría de edad y esta última. Pero como en la última ocasión, estarían ahí, para él, como los amigos que son. De alguna manera él haría lo mismo, a su manera por supuesto.

Antes de comenzar a andar de nuevo a la residencia del Hokage, los dos shinobis a cada lado de Kakashi, dirigieron una mirada acusadora al Shiranui, una que decía una muy clara oración:

"La cagaste…"

.

.

.

* * *

(Editado)

¡Por fin! Ansiaba subir este fic :') siento que me llego bien la inspiración, no sé, ustedes critiquen.

La idea surgió de una idea en el grupo KakaSaku en Facebook, la idea planteaba a un Kakashi celoso de Sakura. Pero verán, la idea floreció y florecío.

Agradezco a aquella lindas chicas que en su desvelo me llenaron de ideas e inspiración. Gracias **Nella** , **Ximena** y **Jessica**.

Gracias por leer y darle oportunidad. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Amaurosis scacchistica

Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:

 _—Pensamientos._

—Dialogo normal.

Advertencias:

Lenguaje obsceno

Contenido sexual explícito

OoC

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** _ **Amaurosis scacchistica**_

" _Indica que ha perdido la visión amplia del juego, cometiendo uno o varios errores obvios que normalmente no cometería."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

7 a.m.

Jodida mañana, jodido calor, jodida resaca, pero más jodidos estaban sus sentimientos.

No tenía los ánimos para salir de su cama y enfrentarse a la soleada mañana, agradecía a su servidumbre por dejarle cortinas oscuras, pero aun así se filtraban unos cuantos rayos de luz entre ellas. Necesitaba ponerse en pie, pero no tenía los ánimos.

¿Cómo llegó hasta su cama?

Eso no importaba ya, sólo importaría si una pequeña peli rosa haya sido la que le ayudó a llegar hasta ahí. Aunque pensándolo bien, si ella lo hubiese llevado la noche anterior hasta su habitación, ebrio o no, él no la hubiese dejado ir.

— _Basta…_ —Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Después de todo el "hubiera" no existe, o eso es lo que dicen. Era mejor no pensar en ello, porque si de verdad hubiera actuado distinto no se estaría reprochando ni maldiciendo a sí mismo, justo como se la ha pasado haciéndolo desde que vio a la Haruno salir semi-desnuda, con esa mugrosa camisa shinobi que no era precisamente la suya.

Resignado, el Hatake se giró hacia su lado izquierdo sobre el colchón, quedando apoyado sobre su costado, observando a la pared, de verdad que no tenía ánimos de salir de ahí. Pero tenía que entrenar antes de meterse todo el día en la oficina. Definitivamente no era un buen día para ser Hokage.

Con todo el pesar de su rezagado cuerpo, tomó asiento al borde de la cama, suspirando. En un esfuerzo más logró ponerse en pie, no sin tambalearse, maldito alcohol bueno para nada. Ya sólo necesitaba llegar al lavabo y enjuagarse el rostro para terminar de despertar, pero maldita fue la hora en que al dar el primer paso sintió como sus viseras se revolvieron amenazando con expulsar por la boca lo que fueses que estuvieran digiriendo, y así, tambaleándose y todo, llegó hasta el retrete, desalojando todo lo que su estómago no quería.

— _Ojalá y así me deshiciera de esto que siento_ —Pensó limpiándose la comisura de sus labios con el torso de su mano derecha. Pero pronto volvió el malestar, y se sintió incapaz de parar las arcadas, ¿de verdad fue tanto el alcohol que ingirió? En realidad si el suficiente para no recordar como salió de ese bar.

Él, habiendo sido un ANBU sabía que había cometido el peor de los errores, o al menos justo en ese momento parecía ser el peor de los errores.

Mostrar sus sentimientos, y ante el peor de los escenarios.

¿Cómo pudo ser posible que un ninja como él fallara así? Hatake Kakashi con todos esos años de experiencia y ese respeto e incluso temor que se había ganado; sentía que se había venido abajo, y ¿por qué? Fácil, por un par de hermosos y ensoñadores ojos esmeralda, y por mucho más que le inquietaba el asunto en los pantalones.

De verdad que esa chica de cabellos rosas le había volteado el mundo y la razón de un instante a otro, dejando los pendientes y el papeleo por una cena en compañía de esa hermosa sonrisa que le regalaban unos rosados labios y un par de orbes esmeralda. Su compañía era cada vez más indispensable, pero obviamente no la tendría metida todo el día en la oficina con pretextos absurdos como el ayudarle a acomodar expedientes o traerle el café o té, ese no era su trabajo. Ella era necesaria en el Hospital de Konoha, en donde hacía un estupendo trabajo, y justo al pensar en ello, el Hatake comenzaba a razonar como adolescente enamorado _—"¿Y si me fracturo algo para que me atienda?"—_ Pensaba entonces Kakashi, sólo por estar con ella y así ver lo hermosa que lucía con esa bata blanca o en filipina, y permitirse ese ansiado tacto de las delicadas manos de la kunoichi examinándole, pero después se reprendía a si mismo por pensar semejante estupidez; sabiendo que ella era la médico a cargo del área de Urgencias y Terapia Intensiva no iba a hacerle caso por un dedo o costilla fracturada. Necesitaba una hemorragia de atención.

Definitivamente no carburaba bien, ese no era él.

Sus sentimientos eran reales, tal y como la despiadada resaca moral y física que le dejó la noche anterior. Precisamente ese momento en el que creyó que estaba más cerca de ella, ese momento en el que decidió plantarse fuera del domicilio de la chica teniendo como excusa la emergencia de los heridos.

Él no quería pasar la noche sin haberle visto aunque sea un momento. Pero maldita la hora en que ingenuamente creyó que siempre estaría sola, dándole tiempo a él de acercarse, creyendo por un momento que ella también disfrutaba de los momentos juntos fuera de temas de trabajo. Ella no era más una niña, era todo una mujer, dueña de su cuerpo, decidida a hacer lo que mejor le viniera. Pero no, no era su mujer.

Todo le atormentaba al Hokage aquella mañana, sus malas decisiones no se irían por el desagüe como lo hacía su contenido gástrico, desafortunadamente. Tendría que lidiar con esos pesados remordimientos lo suficiente como para terminar aceptándolos sin alternativa.

Por desgracia no son cosas que pasan de largo y se olvidan al siguiente día, o en una semana o un mes. Entre más importó, más difícil y doloroso es dejarlo pasar y asemejarlo. En realidad era más difícil superar algo que jamás sucedió. Algo a lo que él no le dio oportunidad de llegar a ser.

Habiendo desalojado lo más que pudo su contenido gástrico se dispuso a asearse y salir a entrenar. Definitivamente se tenía que desquitar con algo y liberar toda esa impotencia de saber a su amor en brazos de otro.

¿Amor?

Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella. Él sólo pensar que algo malo pudiese pasarle le aterraba al Hatake, no conciliaba pensar que ella no volviese de alguna misión. Pensar que alguien se pudiese acercar a Sakura y arrebatarle esa felicidad y frescura que irradiaba, le era torturante. Pero ahora con lo sucedido no sabía simplemente como sentirse o cómo reaccionar.

No se había equivocado, la mañana estaba jodidamente asoleada y no se explicaba cómo iba a soportar semejante resplandor sobre él durante dos horas de entrenamiento.

Como autómata llego al campo de entrenamiento junto al rio, donde recordó entrenar a Naruto para el control de su elemento en un jutsu. Con el mínimo de los ánimos se dispuso a entrenar con bunshin; si con alguien tenía que desquitar su frustración era con él mismo, por ser tan estúpido.

Tanto se había reprochado a si mismo lo que llevaba de la mañana que, olvidó aquello que le reclamó la Haruno la noche anterior. _—"Disculpe, Hokage-sama. No quiero ser grosera, pero allá hay alguien esperándome, y es muy irrespetuoso dejar esperando a ese alguien sin un buen motivo. Mucho peor, dejarle plantado". —_ Ese reclamo acerca de la Kunoichi de la arena… Seguramente fue porqué le vio entrar al hostal, seguramente sí.

Pero, ¿de verdad ella creyó que él tuvo sexo con esa chica? Había recelo en sus palabras, no comprendía la actitud de Sakura, ni como una cosa llevó a la otra.

— _¿Celos?_ —Pensó serio, para repentinamente reírse con amargura. —Por supuesto que no —Soltó con furia al derribar uno de sus bunshin.

¿Desde cuándo serían "algo" Genma y ella? Porque no había posibilidad de que ellos tuvieran una relación formal, mucho menos conociendo la actitud de Genma con las mujeres.

Que incauto se sentía.

Pareciera que no, pero en realidad ya había cumplido desde hace rato sus dos horas de entrenamiento y su físico de verdad quería darse el lujo de descansar por la jodida resaca, y maldita sea, tenía que ir a la oficina.

Así como no era una buena mañana para el Hatake, tampoco lo era para cierta chica peli rosa que salía de su inesperado turno del hospital. No se supone que trabajaría ese día, pero el escuadrón gravemente herido la requería como jefa de la Unidad de Urgencias y Cuidado Intensivos.

—Vaya noche… —articuló entre un largo suspiro de cansancio. Dispuesta a dirigirse a su casa, pero aún tenía que dejar en el escritorio del Hokage el reporte de los detalles sobre el escuadrón que atendió junto con su equipo médico, y no se trataba de cualquier escuadrón, no, era nada más ni nada menos que un escuadrón ANBU de rastreo.

Resultó un tanto agobiante el tipo de heridas y lesiones presentes en los cinco shinobis, no fue posible determinar el arma empleada, pero gracias a Sakura, siendo una de las mejores ninja médico, logró sacarles de peligro y dejarlos estables.

Pese a la satisfacción de su trabajo aún se sentía agobiada y sin muchos ánimos, sólo quería dormir y no despertar hasta en un par de días, o una semana.

Definitivamente no quería ir a la oficina de ese hombre, pero no sería una cobarde enviando a alguien más, tenía que dar la cara y seguir adelante, hacer como que nada ha pasado. — _Como si eso fuese posible…_ — Estaba en lo cierto aquella vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, ¿a quién quería engañar con esos sentimientos?

No quería darse cuenta de lo reales que eran, no quería aceptarlos para que no dolieran. Pero dolía, y mucho.

Tan sumida estaba en su altercado interior que ni siquiera se percató de que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mencionada oficina. Estaba ansiosa, pero sin posponerlo más, se apresuró a llamar la puerta con un par de golpeteos.

Sin respuesta.

Intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado obtenido fue el mismo. Sin más se aventuró a abrir la puerta avisando su entrada. —Disculpe la interrup... —Se detuvo al percatarse que la oficina se encontraba vacía.

—Pero si son más de las 10 a.m., vaya vago que es… —Resopló adentrándose en aquella habitación, dirigiéndose al escritorio para dejar los documentos ahí, desde luego que bajo un sello de seguridad.

Entonces los vio, colgando de… ¿Un cerezo? Sí, no se equivocaba, es un pequeño árbol de flor de cerezo en la esquina del escritorio, y de una de las ramitas colgaban aquellos cascabeles que tantos recuerdos guardaban para ella. Pero aún seguí anonadada por el orgánico adorno en el escritorio, después de todo no creía que Kakashi fuese ese tipo de personas que adornaban sus oficinas, y mucho menos con plantas o flores. Claro, el Sr. Ukki era la excepción.

—Fue un obsequio… —Escuchó la peli rosa a sus espaldas y en seguida pudo sentir como desde sus trapecios hasta sus oblicuos se tensaba, músculo por músculo.

—Hokage-sama… —le nombró ella asegurándose que era a quién perteneciera la voz. No había error, esa inconfundible esa hermosa melena gris. — _¿Ojeras?_

—Mmm… Sí, ¿quién más? —Preguntó retóricamente. —Es mi oficina después de todo. —Afirmó adentrándose y rodeando su imponente escritorio. —Con tu permiso, tomaré asiento — se dejó caer en la mullida silla y suspiró. —Entonces…

Era obvio que no terminó ninguna oración porque esperaba saber el asunto de Sakura en su oficina, de verdad que no podía verla a los ojos, ¡y no lo había hecho desde que la vio para junto a su escritorio!

—Vine a dejar los reportes, están justo frente a usted, y… —Dudó. —Es todo.

—Gracias, Sakura. —Incluso decir su nombre dolía, porque no terminaba creer que la dueña de tan precioso nombre no sea más la persona que él creyó. —Escuché que hiciste un buen trabajo, por eso te necesitaba al mando de esa situación. —Tenía que decirlo, después de todo ella nunca le fallaba, siempre resultaba más de lo que esperaba. Tan admirable.

La chica no muy segura de que decir o hacer, sólo hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta. Al tomar la manija de la misma para cerrar detrás de ella, fue entonces que se decidió a no dejar las cosas así.

—No tenías a que haber ido a mi casa ayer. —Soltó por fin, cerrando de golpe la puerta y quedándose dentro de la oficina para encarar a su ex-maestro.

Ahí estaba ella, complicándole todo al Hokage, ¿por qué insistía?

—Sakura…

—No, discúlpame pero no. —Se apresuró a hablar ella. —No soy una niña para que me andes cuidando de que hago o dejo de hacer. —Estaba aumentando con cada palabra su volumen de voz. —Además no tenía ningún derecho de hablarme como lo hizo.

—Lo hice porque me preocupo por ti…

—No, claro que no.

— ¿No? —Preguntó con ironía en su voz poniéndose bruscamente de pie y olvidándose de su cansancio. —Es lo que he hecho desde que te conocí, siempre me he preocupado por ti.

—Pues puedes descansar por fin, ya no tienes por qué hacerlo. —Permanecía para junto a la puerta. —Ya no se tomes la molestia.

—Ya no eres una niña, pero aun así no piensas en lo que haces. Actúas irresponsablemente. —Ahí iba de nuevo. — ¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo que para él significó? Sólo fue un acostón.

— ¡Eso es lo que significa para alguien como usted! —Y explotó, no podía contenerlo más.

—Te equivocas, yo jamás te tomaría como un acostón, no sería una noche más. —Él y su bocaza, no podía quedarse callado, no cuando se trataba de ella.

— ¿Ahora resulta que hablamos sobre mí? —preguntó con palpable sátira. — ¿Qué me dices de la…? —No quería precipitarse. Después de todo la Kunoichi de la arena no le había hecho nada… ¿O si? — Esa puta que le hizo el favor ayer, ¿acaso no fue una revolcada nada más?

Definitivamente ya no se medía en las palabras, después de todo si le había hecho algo aquella chica del país del viento, le quitó a su hombre.

—Parece que te importa mucho. —No negaba ni afirmaba haberse acostado con la Kunoichi en discusión. ¿Qué ganaba con negarle la aventura? De cualquier forma no le creería.

—Sólo me doy cuenta de la mala imagen que das como representante de esta aldea.

—Una niña enseñándome lo que es malo…— soltó una risa burlona. Acto que sacó de quicio a Sakura.

—Eso me pasa por preocuparme por personas como usted, y lamentó hacerlo caer de su nube, pero el universo no gira en torno a usted y su entrepierna.

—Él es mayor que yo Sakura, no merece lo mucho que puedes ofrecer como persona y como mujer. Por favor, comprende. — Estaba tratando de calmarse y ser racional, pero le resultaba tan difícil, ¿por qué ella lo volvía tan visceral? Pasó una mano por su plateada cabellera, buscando así, tal vez, deshacerse de aquello que sentía que le presionaba el cráneo. Fue entonces que Sakura por primera vez en toda su estadía en la oficina Hokage, se dio cuenta de las vendas que rodeaban sus condenadas manos.

¡Suficiente! Ya no se preocuparía más.

— ¿Importa? —Otra vez a la defensiva, definitivamente ella no que cansaría de discutir. —Porque a mí no me importa en lo absoluto. Incluso resulta… Más excitante.

Kakashi procuró mantener la postura por todos lo medios, pero ese tono en las últimas dos palabras de la Kunoichi de verdad que no le ayudaba en mucho, pero ya no importaba, al parecer.

— ¿No importa?— Se preguntó más a sí mismo. Rodeó el escritorio, dirigiéndose a donde la Haruno se encontraba de pie, sin detenerse a razonar lo que hacía. — Entonces no importa… —Se acercó sin prejuicios a ella, quedándole justo enfrente, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Fue justo cuando ella sintió una extraña sensación, ¿miedo? No estaba segura, pero su cuerpo retrocedió por instinto.

—Tú lo haz dicho, Sakura. — Avanzó al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedió y sin darle tiempo de nada, la aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo. — ¿No importara nada de esto entonces? —Susurro muy cerca del rostro sonrojado de la chica, chocando su aliento contra sus labios, apegándose sin restricciones al diminuto cuerpo, y cambiando el destino de sus labios, preso de la polifagia, los dirigió al blanco cuello de su ex-alumna. Error. Justo en ese ansiado destino había una marca violácea, una muy característica; y sintiendo la ira picarle los labios y sometiendo su raciocinio, llevó su dedo pulgar a esa marca, intentando estúpidamente borrarla.

Sakura estaba ida, no entendía en qué momento el ambiente cambió ni como una cosa había llevado a la otra, pero estar así… Le hacía sentir termo, pero a la vez ansiaba el tacto del ninja copia, sus labios estaban tan cerca que pareciera que la milimétrica distancia restante era su responsabilidad para llegar al tan ansiado contacto.

En seguida un sonido rápido hizo eco en la habitación, haciéndole al Hatake separarse lo suficiente de la Haruno.

— ¡No soy juguete de nadie! —Escupió con rabia. — ¡No soy de esas zorras que acostumbra llevar a la cama!

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban de furia e indignación, no podía más, quería llorar de rabia. Estaba totalmente decepcionada de ese hombre que por muchos años fue su maestro, ¿cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado todo aquello de ella? De alguna manera le dijo que era una cualquiera, la rebajó a puta, como la barata esa que se había cogido él la noche anterior.

—Con su permiso… —Habló con aborrecimiento al momento que lo empujaba con fuerza suficiente, y abrió la puerta del despacho para salir a paso decidido de ahí, azotando la misma al salir.

Tenía que escabullirse pronto hasta su casa, desahogar toda esa rabia, y después no lloraría más; nada de tristezas ni decepciones. Le dolía renunciar a esa persona por la que mantuvo fuertes sentimientos tanto tiempo, pero al diablo con eso, ella mantuvo esos sentimientos por alguien que nunca existió, por alguien que ella creyó conocer después de tantos años. Muy cierto era que necesitas crecer para darte cuenta de muchas cosas que de niño no comprenderías.

Sin ánimos de consuelos ni miradas de lástima se apresuró a salir por una de las ventanas de la torre Hokage, saltando de techo en techo a una velocidad de persecución. Requería de la soledad de su departamento para su desahogo, lejos de las miradas entrometidas que sin importarles comienzan rumores. Lo que menos quería era que su imagen intachable se manchara por esas amargas lágrimas que amenazaban desbordar de sus ojos, mismas que le hacían borrosa la vista.

Justo delante de ella ya se alzaba el conjunto de departamentos en donde vivía, ya no aguantaba ni un momento más, ese nudo en la garganta estaba asfixiándole, ¡quería respirar!

Sólo girar la llave en la cerradura y listo, tendría todo el espacio que su tristeza, furia y resentimiento necesitaban. Pero no, no tan deprisa.

Con sus habilidades ninja por los suelos, ni cuenta se dio que alguien estaba ahí, de pie junto al marco de su puerta, esperando. No se dio cuenta hasta que una cálida mano le tomó del brazo. Ella incapaz de voltear a encarar a aquella persona, sólo gachó la cabeza, con resignación.

—Hey, linda… —Le llamó suave, intentado así ver el rostro de la joven, que seguía ocultándose detrás de esa maraña rosa de cabellos. Pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta; parecía ida, la sentía débil.

Genma le había estado esperando en la puerta de su casa, quería asegurarse que estaba bien, y no por el cansino turno en el hospital, sino por el lio de la noche anterior, en donde después de todo, sólo se quedó a echarle ánimos y ofrecerle algo de apoyo. Para después dejarle sola, como le pidió en su momento.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Se preguntaba el shinobi al ver aquella Sakura derrumbada.

La misma pregunta se formuló mentalmente cierto ANBU que acababa de entrar a cierta oficina para su reunión programada con el Hokage. Pero pareciera que la reunión se pospondría, ya que el de alto mando no estaba para nada en condiciones de… Bueno, de nada.

—Hokage-sama… —Le llamó el portador del mokuton.

Por respuesta sólo recibió el horrible sonido de una arcada, seguida de algo liquido caer dentro de un contenedor.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Se apresuró a preguntar llegando hasta su lado.

—Yo… — No fue capaz de terminar al ser interrumpido por su propia arcada. —Ah… Creo que por fin fue la última.

—Este… ¿Resaca? —En seguida el shinobi castaño temió por su bienestar al haber hecho aquella pregunta.

—Resaca… Adrenalina. No lo sé. —Habló por fin el Hatake, quien no tenía un aspecto agradable, tal pareciera que la descompensación de líquidos estaba haciendo ya acto de presencia.

—Vayamos por un almuerzo. —Le pidió poniéndose a su lado, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. —De paso llamamos a alguien del equipo médico. —Sugirió al sentir como su Sempai manifestó un ligero temblor al erguirse, y también se dio cuenta de las vendas en sus manos.

—Tenzo, no la llames a ella. —Ordenó claro, haciendo ademán de poder sólo.

Yamato aseguró que definitivamente muchas cosas sucedieron antes del mediodía, y por ahora no preguntaría que fue. Le preocupaba la salud de su demacrado Sempai, la deshidratación era clara. Pero todo aquello definitivamente apuntaba a lo mismo de la noche anterior.

Sakura.

El ANBU tenía una reunión programada con el Hokage para una misión de suma importancia, que mucho tenía que ver con el escuadrón herido que arribó a Konoha aquella madrugada pasada. Todo un escuadrón ANBU herido en una misión de rastreo era una clara señal de alarma para el Hokage y la aldea. Pero aquello podía esperar un a un almuerzo, ¿cierto?

Ambos shinobis aparecieron en una nube de humo en un local que solían frecuentar la mayoría de los jōnin de su generación. Pero de verdad que no contaban con que ese día y a esas horas ahí estarían muchos de ellos.

— ¡Oh, mi eterno rival!

—Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al pervertido del Hokage. —Se burló una Kunoichi de cabello azulado desde su lugar, comiendo su último dango entero.

—Anko-san, creo que el Kakashi-sempai sólo vine con los ánimos de un buen almuerzo. —Explicó Tenzo ante la enérgica bienvenida.

—En lugar de andarte haciendo el tonto deberías de cumplir con el deber que te procedí, ¡vago de mierda! —Esa era la embriagada y distinguida voz de Tsunade.

— ¿Ánimos? —Preguntó sarcástica Anko. — ¡Ja! Lo que necesita es una buena revolcada. —Terminó de burlarse la jōnin. — ¿O será que ya no te funciona el asunto? Ya estás muy viejo Kakashi.

—Oh, ¡una victoria más para mí! —Exclamó el jōnin de verde vestimenta. —La llama de la juventud arde con todo su esplendor en mi…

—Sólo hemos venido por el almuerzo. —Interrumpió oportunamente el ANBU, intentando no ser grosero. No quería lidiar con más problemas en lo que restaba del día.

— ¿Es en serio que ya no arde esa llama de la juventud en ti, mi eterno rival? —Insistió la Bestia Verde de Konoha. —Eso es imposible, a Genma le funciona muy bien por lo que sé.

Error.

Kakashi haciéndose el sordo solo optó por dar media vuelta, de verdad que no quería partirle la cara a su amigo de grandes cejas, a nadie de los presentes. Aunque ganas no le faltaban. Tal vez era el mejor tratamiento paliativo a sus males.

De verdad que estaba considerando el partirle todo a quien se le atravesara, su entrenamiento no fue suficiente, ni esos pilares de roca sólida que medio molió a golpes justo cuando ya ni la condición física necesaria tenía a causa del jodido alcohol ingerido horas atrás y las pocas horas de sueño y la ya presente deshidratación.

Se dignaría a sentarse e ingerir rápidamente algo, si es que su descontento estomago le permitía, y justo en aquel momento arribó al lugar una chica vestida de blanco, precisamente una enfermera.

—Disculpen las molestias, esto aquí para una canalización con intervención de solución mixta que fue ordenada por Yamato-san. — Habló la enfermera.

—En realidad es para el Hokage, y como no es de su agrado poner pie en los hospitales, la ordené a domicilio. Aunque sé que esto es…

—No importa, se sabe que el Hokage es una persona ocupada, no hay riesgos de tener la canalización fuera del hospital. Sólo tiene que tener cuidado de no removerla. —Habló gentil la enfermera y en seguida prosiguió a hacer su trabajo.

—Ahora resulta que hasta tienes trato VIP. —Se quejó la nieta del primer Hokage. —Lo sostengo, eres un vago de mierda, Kakashi.

Por lo menos aquella fue la última agresión a su persona, el resto del pseudo-almuerzo, prosiguió en calma, una que otra broma, de las cuales el Hatake ni cayó en cuenta. Lo cierto es que Kakashi ni se molestó en ingerir alimento, ya que las indicaciones de la joven enfermera fueron permanecer no ingerir nada vía oral, pues este terminaría en vómito. Lo mejor era estabilizar sus líquidos y electrolitos.

Pero aquella hora de almuerzo y convivencia con los colegas se vio abruptamente interrumpida por un senbon que fue a quedar finamente insertado en la pared a las espaldas de Kakashi, justo al ras de la caballera plateada cortándole unos cuantos cabellos por la punta.

En seguida los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la entrada, donde se encontraba cierto shinobi castaño, que lejos de aparecer con su actitud alegre y fanfarrona de siempre, por el contrario, desprendía un aura turbia. Su mirada era filosa y estaba fija en el Hokage.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Habló el shinobi, sin su inseparable senbon en la boca.

—Tengo muchos pendientes, que sea rápido. —Ordenó Kakashi, sin tomarse la molestia de moverse de su lugar, bajando la mirada a ese bien reconocido libro de empastado naranja.

—Sabes bien a que vengo. —Genma realmente no tenía tanta paciencia.

—Disculpa, aún no desarrollo poderes psíquicos.

— ¡Estaba llorando, cabrón de mierda! —Soltó por fin, ganándose todas las miradas del local. —Dime. ¿Qué putadas le hiciste?

Perdiendo los estribos, Kakashi se puso de pie rápidamente, con la mirada ardiendo como si de combustión espontánea se tratara. No era de los que gozaran de dar escenas en público, pero la paciencia parecía transformarse en rabia pura, de una mera forma efervescente. Y decidido arrancó su canalización de solución mixta de su antebrazo izquierdo.

— ¿Y quién carajos te crees tú para venir a meterte nuestros asuntos? —Ya no había marcha atrás. Ya se encontraba frente a Genma, encarándolo retándole a seguir con sus reclamos.

—Te hice una pregunta, Hatake…

Los demás jōnin se encontraban a la expectativa, ¿Qué era todo aquello?

— ¡Contesta de una puta vez y deja de hacerte el cabrón! —insistió el Shiranui.

—Vete al carajo… —No quería llevar a mayores aquella discusión. Pareciera que aún quedaba raciocinio debajo de toda esa mata de cabello plata, mismo que le estaba haciendo omitir la actual discusión y marcharse a su oficina. —No te importa lo que haga o deje de hacerle.

Bueno, replanteándolo, tal vez ya no le quedaba ni la mínima gota de prudencia al Hokage.

—Entonces no te importa lo que yo le he estado haciendo y seguiré haciéndole a esa preciosura. —Atacó con veneno puro en sus sílabas.

Aquel cable que Genma tocó fue el correcto si quería que la bomba detonara sin más.

El Hatake de verdad que había tenido un pésimo despertar y consigo una horrible mañana hasta aquel momento en donde no le quedaba ni una pizca de tolerancia, mismo momento en donde sin más preliminares se dispuso a hacer lo que tanto ansiaba desde la noche anterior: Partirle esa bonita cara de casanova que todos adulaban.

—La conozco mejor que tú, desde que era una niña. —Lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco. —La vi crecer. —Y como si la mano y el brazo se le estuviesen entumiendo de la ira contenida, soltó un golpe contra la mandíbula de aquel que calificaba como descarado a los ojos del Hokage.

Sin detenerse un momento a meditar que tenían la atención de muchas miradas, ya no sólo las de sus amigo. Se apresuró a tomar al shinobi por el cuello, apretando lo suficiente como para obstruir la tráquea, y al cabo de un par de sellos con su mano libre, desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Alejándose de la entrometidas miradas y reapareciendo en un campo de entrenamiento. Dejando por fin el agarré en aquel cuello de tono rojizo a causa de la asfixia, gracias a algún tipo de intervención divina le soltó antes de llegar al color violáceo.

Genma tosió un par de veces y se puso de pie, dispuesto al claro enfrentamiento. —Tú no eres nadie en su vida… —Tosió nuevamente. —Apuesto que la hice más feliz en una noche que tú en todo ese tiempo. —Sonrió con burla al tiempo que alzó sus manos a la altura de su cadera y con ambos dedos índices señalaban su entrepierna. Como todo en la vida, sólo fue necesario decir la mitad de la verdad.

—Eres un… — Kakashi se adelantó nuevamente a atacar furioso. — ¿No ves que es una niña?

Justo cuando Kakashi estaba a punto de refregar su furia en el pecho de Genma, este le esquivó, tomándole por el brazo derecho y golpeando el costado del mismo lado.

— ¿Y acaso con esa edad no la mantengo lo suficientemente contenta y satisfecha? —Genma sí que se estaba dando la tarea de fragmentar aún más los hechos reales.

— ¡Ja! Contenta, dices. —La burla traspasaba con claridad la máscara del peli plata. — ¿Que acaso no estás reclamando que soy responsable de sus lágrimas?

—Por ti sufre, pero te agradezco que me dejes contentarla. —Se separó dispuesto a contraatacar, sacando un kunai de su porta shuriken. —Admite que te mueres de rabia al saber que ella jamás gemirá tu nombre.

Listo, Shiranui acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Su eutanasia. En su acta de defunción todo de resumiría a suicidio. Quizá algunas técnicas de Hatake Kakashi se vieron disminuidas en su eficacia sin el sharingan, pero en una pieza no salía el infeliz aquel que tenía enfrente. Estaba con los ánimos suficientes para disecar al cabroncete ese, y meterle un senbon por otra cavidad que fuera la oral.

Si, definitivamente el día no pintaba para nada bien desde la aurora y ahora en aquel campo de entrenamiento estaba de testigo y mediador de todo un lio de faldas, obviamente era mucho más que eso. Desde luego que no aplicaba para nada el código de "El que la vio primero se la queda", no se trataba de una pelea por una moneda encontrada en la calle.

Estaba claro que el enfrentamiento no duraría una eternidad, ni lo que quedaba del día. Pero ambos shinobi se lo estaban tomando como algún tipo de terapia, pues sentían que con cada golpe o patada obtenían parte de aquella paz que su cuerpo y mente demandaban. Los golpes no dolían, o al menos no como se supone que debieran doler unas fracturas de costilla. Gracias adrenalina, ahora no importaba tanto cada herida o daño sobre sus esculturales cuerpos, ya más tarde podrían quejarse todo lo que les viniera en gana. Era ahora o nunca, ¡la oportunidad perfecta de dejar incapacitado al contrincante por lo menos más del mes!

Justo como no eran conscientes del dolor que cada magulladura demandaba, tampoco eran conscientes del tiempo transcurrido. Seguro no llevaban más que unos cuantos minutos, vaya alguien a saber. Pero la balanza se inclinaba a favor del Hokage, pues estar de pie mientras que el otro no puede ni pararse habla de una clara victoria. Sus energías hablaban ante el orgullo, ya ni si quiera el tino era bueno unos segundos atrás.

—Ya es suficiente mi tiempo… malgastado aquí. —Habló agitado el peli plata haciendo presión sobre su hombro derecho.

¿Que cómo logró quedar aun de pie pese a sus deplorables condiciones? Sencillo, había un orgullo más herido. Ilusiones desgarradas, justo así, como uno que otro músculo de Genma. En efecto, la adrenalina cede al cuerpo la habilidad de cosas increíbles, incluso quizá el asesinar.

Sonaba precipitado, incluso en broma el hecho de pensar que Kakashi asesinara a algún colega, si bien Genma no estaba muerto, si estaba considerablemente herido. Ahí lo único muerto era ese sentimiento que cercenaba a Kakashi desde adentro, sentimiento aún indescifrable, pero palpable.

Para terminar el día del Hokage con broche de oro, tenía que regresar a la oficina a asignar la misión a un escuadrón especializado, que él personalmente solicitó y asignó. Sabía que era tarde, bastante de hecho, pero sabía que ellos le esperarían así fuese un día entero. Porqué él sabía que confiaban en que él siempre llegaría a cualquier deber, tarde, pero lo haría.

A paso lento, pero seguro; llego a la oficina Hokage. Ya no le quedaba chakra para haber llegado en un rápido "Puff", pero si las fuerzas necesarias para llegar a pie.

Al entrar, saludó con su clásico: — ¡Yo! —Pero todos quedaron en silencio al percatarse del estado en el que se adentraba a la oficina: Desaliñado, con rasgaduras en su vestimenta, sin su protector de Konoha, con las vendas en sus manos colgando ensangrentadas y parte de su máscara desgarrada.

—O-oi… Kakashi… —Ni si quiera Gai daba crédito a la imagen, quien en otra situación le hubiera reprochado por no invitarle a la pelea. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Bien, me satisface ver que todos están aquí. —Ignoró el comentario de Gai y cualquier gesto por parte de los presentes en la oficina.

—Sempai, debería llamar a alguien el equipo médico. —Sugirió Tenzo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No hay tiempo, ya bastante he demorado esta reunión. —Reconoció su culpa. Extrañando a los demás. —Es de suma importancia que salgan de inmediato rumbo a la frontera del país del hierro. — Se detuvo un momento a tomar un trago de agua que le ofrecía Yamato, quien no esperaba un agradecimiento por la atención.

—Hemos leído los detalles de la misión en los documentos que nos dejó en el escritorio, Hokage-sama. —Añadió uno de los ANBU a cargo de Yamato.

—Siendo así, sólo me queda añadir algo más. —Tomó asiento y soltó un ligero suspiro de cansancio. —Estén alertas, suplirán al escuadrón de rastreo que volvió ayer en la noche a Konoha, y créanme. Un poco más y estuviéramos brindando respeto en un funeral.

— ¡Confía en nosotros, Kakashi! —Comentó ya más animado Gai, al ver que su amigo no estaba más que un tanto adolorido y cansado.

—Eso es todo, dejo a merced de sus armas y voluntad del fuego el éxito de esta misión.

—Hai. —Afirmaron en unísono los tres ANBU y Gai.

Kakashi tenía esa misión inquietándole la existencia, en realidad era eso y otro asunto de cabello rosado. Pero bien sabía la prioridad. Ahora sólo le quedaba permanecer esa noche leyendo reportes, antes de eso llamaría a Shizune, sus heridas le molestaban un poco. Además de que los altos mandos le reprocharían por descuidado y vago al ver que documentos oficiales estaban manchados de sangre.

Puede que estuviese sintiendo dolor en el preciso momento, pero ese dolor físico no se compraba en nada con ese otro dolor, no podía clasificarle. Sólo sabía que dolía, física y emocionalmente, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco al sentir un dolor emocional manifestarse en su pecho? Tan palpable, tan… Sufrible y dañino que le estaba afectando su clara visión como Hokage, y además, como shinobi y hombre de razón.

Dolor.

Justo a unos cuantos metros alejado de la torre Hokage se encontraba otra víctima sintiendo dolor a causa de ese ¿triángulo? Lo que fuese. Pero era dolor meramente físico, que soportaría por prolongar más el tacto de esas suaves y cálidas manos de mujer. Todo por ese gentil tacto de ella, por quien sentía una afanosa atracción. La quería cerca, lo suficiente para doparse con su femenino aroma.

Si bien, el chakra verde emanado de aquellas blancas palmas le sanaba y le brindaba alivio, pero mucho tenían que ver la responsable de las atenciones que recibía en aquel momento.

—Sempai… — Escuchó Genma a lo lejos.

—Perdón preciosa, ¿me decías?

—No me diga que hasta sordo lo dejo…

—Eh… ¿Quién? — Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sé que fue Kakashi-sensei, deje de mentir. — Reveló con tono bajo. —Tendré que revisar su conducto auditivo externo.

—Eso no importa, sólo sé que por ahora estoy en las mejores manos de todo Konoha. —Animó sonriendo, mismo gesto que no llegó a la verde mirada de la chica. —Sakura… ¿Cómo es que tú…?

—El tipo de hematoma que tienes en el área malar, a nivel de sexta y octava costilla, al igual que en el área tibial son de tipo subcutáneos, y por la coloración deduzco que fueron hechos con una fuerza menor a los 950 kilogramos…

—No atosigues así mi golpeada cabeza, sólo entendí "fuerza". — Interrumpió algo impaciente Genma, ya que le había dejado de tocar. —Vaya, hermosa e inteligente. —Coqueteó.

—Los golpes que provocaron estas heridas no fueron de gran fuerza, por lo que deduzco que fue Kakashi-sensei, ya que esta mañana le vi con vendas en ambas manos, con evidencia de sangre… Y lucia cansado… —Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para Genma.

—Golpes debiluchos, ¡ja! —Bromeó Genma.

—Sempai…

—Sí, ya sé. A pesar de eso luzco así. — Lo menos que quería era que Sakura sintiera lástima por él. —No mereces el maltrato de ningún hombre, Sakura.

—Necesito que se recueste Shiranui-sempai. —Al no saber que responder, optó por hacer la que no le escuchó. Dio la vuelta para ir a buscar más gasas al botiquín, pero justo fue interrumpida en su acto al ser tomada por el antebrazo y como si de muñeca de trapo se tratara, fue la jalada hacía la camilla de su consultorio, cayendo al costado de Genma.

—Recuéstate así conmigo. —Le susurro en el oído.

—Pero Sempai… Las p-puntadas se abrirán… Y… La camilla es pequeña…

—Yo sólo dije "recuéstate", no sugerí nada más. —Ahora hablaba sobre la nuca de cabellos rosas. —Pero si tanto insistes, entonces a la dama lo que desee.

Sakura sintió como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban al cálido aliento de Genma. La piel del mismo sitio estaba húmeda, como un cristal empañado al exhalarle encima. Le tenía agarrada por la cintura, sus manos sudaban. No recordaba que lo había dejado únicamente en interiores para curar todas las heridas. Esos endemoniados bóxer ajustados. Se sentía ansiosa, su mente le frenaba, pero su cuerpo traidor reaccionaba a cada movimiento de las masculinas manos realizado sobre su abdomen.

—Me encanta tu aroma…— Volvió a susurrar en su nuca.

—Sus heridas… —Trataba de insistir la médico.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo con ellas, tengo que agradecértelo.

—No tiene que agradecer nada, es un placer.

—No, preciosa. Yo te enseñaré lo que sí es un verdadero placer. —De alguna forma hábil se puso sobre ella acomodándola bien debajo de él, sosteniendo su peso para no incomodarle.

La kunoichi no sabía que decir o hacer, ya estaba consciente de la elevada temperatura entre ellos. ¿Pero qué era eso que le frenaba entrar al terreno del deseo? Nada le detenía, no tenía ningún tipo de atadura, claro que la de su calzado no contaba, o algún compromiso que le calificara después como traidora.

Genma acercó más su rostro al de su presa rozando sus labios entre abiertos. El cabello del hombre acariciaba los pómulos de Sakura causándole un cosquilleo a lo que ella sonrió sobre los labios de él. Una mano sinvergüenza se aventuró a descender por el flanco izquierdo del menudo cuerpo debajo de él. Acariciando cada zona, hasta llegar al borde de la parte superior del traje quirúrgico.

—Esta no la desgarres, es mi favorita. —Dijo con reproche al ninja.

Él se limitó a sonreírle y en seguida cortó la cercanía de sus rostros y se dispuso a bajar de la camilla, invitándole a ella a sentarse sobre el mueble. Sus movimientos estaban un tanto limitados a causa del dolor de sus heridas, pero eso no le impediría su labor. Así que se deshizo de un jalón de aquella prenda, y en seguida le dio un ligero empujón para que volviera a recostarse sobre el mencionado mueble. Siguiendo en su tarea de desnudarle, prosiguió con el pantalón del traje, bajándolo de jalón y descalzándola. Dejándole únicamente en interiores al igual que él. Comenzó con caricias en la nívea piel al nivel de las rodillas, ascendiendo con su boca hambriento por la cara interna de sus muslos a la altura de sus muslos. Lamiendo y dando ligeros mordiscos avanzaba hacia lo que sería un suculento manjar de delicioso néctar. Ávido le tomó de la cadera y la jaló hacia él, para encarar aquella zona erógena que le estaba haciendo más líquida la saliva, o como vulgarmente se leería: "Agua la boca".

Besó y pasó su lengua sobre la tela, absteniéndose de arrancársela de un tirón y hacerla suya en ese preciso momento. Quería medir la cordura de su amante peli rosa, pero estaba enredándose en su misma telaraña de maquiavélica seducción. No le haría el amor. Para Genma aquello de mezclar el amor con el sexo no era más que una tontería, una muy limitante estupidez que impide el placer máximo de ambos amantes. Él le haría a Sakura saber lo que es desvanecerse de deseo a sus brazos, y ella por kami-sama que no lo olvidaría. Era sexo en su más puro estado, pero también se trataba de una chica que merecía ser tratada como princesa.

La Haruno intentó cerrar las piernas inconscientemente al sentir como la lengua de su amante hacía presión sobre su vestíbulo y la recorría hasta su comisura por encima de la ya mojada tela. Shiranui por su lado, al sentir como la mujer se retorcía y humedecía a sus caricias, no tuvo la paciencia de alejarse y retirarle la íntima prenda a la chica, así que optó por llevar una de sus manos para hacer hacía un lado parte de la prenda y tener el paso libre a esa ambrosia. Pero una temblorosa mano obstruyó su acceso.

—Preciosa, no te arrepentirás… —Alzó la mirada para hacer contacto con las brillosas esmeraldas de Sakura, viéndole así semidesnuda y sonrojada sintió que ya no tenía la voluntad de retractarse de sus actos, y como si la razón fuese consumida por combustión espontánea, la tomó de los brazos y la sentó en la camilla, bajó un poco su bóxer y desenfundó su caliente y palpitante excitación.

—En el cajón del escritorio… —Interrumpió la chica jadeante, y tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando. —Ahí hay preservativos.

—Niña traviesa. —Agregó sonriéndole de medio lado.

—Son para los pacientes. —Se sonrojo ante el comentario del hombre.

Habiendo tomando y colocado el preservativo en cuestión, se dirigió nuevamente a donde se encontraba sentada la nerviosa médico. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Seguro por el lugar, después de todo no es que Sakura tuviera tantas experiencias como aquella.

La tomó por su filosa y seductora cadera y la acercó a la suya, frotó su miembro por encima de la panti, lo húmedo de la tela lo hizo soltar un sonoro suspiro. De verdad que se estaba absteniendo como sólo un monje lo hubiera hecho. Ya no sabía si era ella la que palpitaba o eras él y su ansiosa necesidad por ella. Idiotizado y manipulado por sus impulsos la tomó ahora de los muslos y se dispuso a alejarse de la condenada camilla que sólo le estorba.

La estrelló contra la pared sin deshacer su agarre de los muslos, pero con el apoyo de la pared se aventuró a pasar sus manos a los redondos glúteos de Sakura. Hizo presión sobre ella de forma que quedara totalmente encerrada entre la pared y su herido cuerpo, justo al nivel en que ambos pubis sean encontrados.

—Sempai… Yo… —Trataba Sakura de hablarle entrecortadamente.

—Oye, muñeca. —Se acercó al oído de ella y le habló con voz ronca. —Déjame esto a mí.

Así sin más ella de aferró a la cadera del hombre rodeándole con sus piernas y frotándose en busca de más contacto. Un ronco gemido fue emitido de la garganta del mayor, y sólo optó por atacar la clavícula de la Haruno, arreglándoselas para descender a uno de sus pechos, que tomó con un deseo meramente primitivo. Mordisqueó y succionó el rozado y erecto pezón arrancándole sonoros gemidos a su amante. Con cada gemido sentía como la necesitaba más y decidido se separó lo necesario del cuerpo sudado de Sakura. Deshizo su agarré de uno de los glúteos y llevó su mano a la mojada intimidad, hizo a un lado la ahogada prenda y se acomodó. Rozó la entrada ya al desnudo y con ese ligero tacto sintió que se desmoronaría de puro deseo, y sin esperar más la penetró, rápida y ansiosamente.

Ella dejo salir el gemido más audible de la noche, se estremeció ante la sensación de sentirle dentro, su vientre bajo quemaba, sentía la tremenda necesidad de más, se estaba volviendo loca al no sentirle moverse, y por ello fue como ella tomó la iniciativa, quería más satisfacción, se consumiría de tanto deseo restringido.

Genma la sintió moverse, ¡dios, esa niña lo trastornaba! No podía resistirlo más, él no podía seguirse limitando de más, quería más contacto. Planteándose lo último, salió de ella y se separó lo necesario, le tomó su pierna derecha y la colocó por encima de su hombro derecho, dejándole así una deliciosa apertura a la gloria. A ella le tomó por sorpresa, con las heridas que tenía el shinobi le sorprendía lo que hacía por prolongar el placer de ambos. Aún a la expectativa intentó buscar la mirada de él intentando decifrar sus retorcidos y suculentos planes, y lo logró al verlo alzar la mirada para toparse con la suya, trato de interpretar ese brillo en esos ojos marrones, pero entonces lo sintió, volvió a entrar en ella, sin aviso alguno. Brusco y glotón. Pero que bien se sentía, lo sentía aún más dentro y fue aún más glorioso al sentirlo moverse. Lo sentía tan profundo, pero sus movimientos de cadera le estaban nublando los sentidos, sólo sentía esas oleadas de calor y placer recorrerle la espina dorsal, ascender por su abdomen hasta salir en gemidos por su garganta. El ritmo de Genma era salvaje, apresurado, precipitado, pero a ella y a su anatomía les fascinaba.

Hicieron caso omiso al tiempo, si duró mucho o poco, lo que importaba era que no podían sentirse más satisfechos y cansados. El momento en sintieron como el otro se partía de placer al llegar a la cresta del éxtasis fue fotografiado por sus contraídas pupilas.

Tal vez no había sido ni el lugar ni la persona indicada, pero fue único. Sentía que un hueco en ella había sido llenado, y no anatómicamente hablando, sino, emocionalmente. Tal vez fue mero placer y satisfacción, pero se sentía bien por ahora, se sentía agotada.

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared, sus respiraciones eran más tranquilas. Sakura fue la primera en ponerse de pie, buscó su traje quirúrgico y se deshizo de sus bragas, sería bastante incómodo llevarlas así de mojadas por el hospital. Ya vestida, tomó asiento frente al escritorio del consultorio. Genma se mantenía expectante aún sentado en el suelo con su bóxer acomodado.

—Tengo que volver a suturar la herida de su hipocondrio izquierdo. —Habló por fin Sakura. Sacando más hilo de sutura del estuche sobre su escritorio.

—Que lío…

—Sin quejas Sempai, necesito irme ya a mi guardia. Por suerte me encontró aquí antes de iniciar el turno.

La labor prosiguió en silencio, para nada incomodo, después de todo sentían que no había mucho que decir, sus cuerpo hablaron por sí mismos momentos atrás. Ella comenzó a guardar y poner en orden el equipo usado. Salió del consultorio informando a Genma que cuando saliera apagara las luces, y al despedirse una sonrisa fue transmitida.

Genma regresaría a su casa, satisfecho y un tanto descolocado, tenía una cálida y extraña sensación alojada en su pecho y estómago, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, quizá eran las drogas que le había administrado oralmente la doctora Haruno, tal vez le provocaron acidez estomacal.

Estaba por irse cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ese chakra lo conocía. Sin acobardarse se dio la media vuelta y logró tranquilizarse al ver que sólo se trataba de Pakkun, quien después de todo era invocado con el chakra de cierto Hatake.

—Él quiere verte ahora mismo en su oficina. —Sin más desapareció el can.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Se refug¡a de las pedradas* Sean gentiles T.T es parte del drama...

Pero, ¡por fin! El segundo cap :') Yey~

Verán, tarde en escribirlo, pero tardémás en encontrar el cargador de mi lap T-T injusto, pero lo encontré haciendole bondage a un pequeño juguete de Hulk (?)

Anyways, les agradezco a todos aquellos que le dieron oportunidad a este fic y la descabellada trama. (No me odien, yo también sufro, soy medio masoquista).

 **Ardalus (sensei!)**

 **Jessica ( :D me esperabas!)**

 **Lexia ("santa mierda!" Me encantó)**

 **Aire-sama *-* (me leyó y yo grité de la emoción)**

 **Nella (Amé tu comentario, lo voy a enmarcar)**

 **KissFacinelli (Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro)**

 **Ana-Uchiha (Gracias!)**

 **Nataly (Me alegra que te gustará el giro que dio la idea original)**

 **Angelic94 (Arigatou)**

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Sx de Kótov

**Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _—Pensamientos._

—Dialogo normal.

 **Advertencias:**

Lenguaje obsceno

Contenido sexual explícito

OoC

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** _ **Síndrome de Kótov**_

" _Un jugador piensa durante mucho tiempo en una situación complicada en el tablero. Cuando se da cuenta de que le queda poco tiempo, hace un movimiento frecuentemente malo, sin analizarlo, que le hace perder la partida."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genma esto, Genma aquello, Genma lo otro.

Sabía que su nombre había sido mencionado en una cifra record, podría jurar que incluso ya era todo una tendencia entre rumores y habladurías. ¿Por qué? Simple, la causa desfilaba por el hospital de Konoha con una excitante bata blanca y mirada jade a juego de una cabellera rosada.

— _Su cabello…_

Esas hebras de exótico color, enredadas entre sus dedos que con deseo contraería para aferrarse así a su nuca por esos sudados cabellos, y tirar de ellos para hacerle levantar el rostro dándole a él la oportunidad de estampar sus labios sobre los de ella. Sí, quizá suene rudo. — _Pero, es excitante._

Verdad, esa mujer le encendía el mecha y sólo era cuestión de minutos para detonar y lanzarse sobre de ella, arrancarle las prendas y sonoros gemidos.

Aún no se explicaba esa inquietante sensación, que no podía identificar, pues no se asimilaba al dolor o algo parecido. Era sentir un vació en el estómago, ansiedad, palpitaciones; justo cuando pensaba en ella y su tersa piel que apenas momentos atrás paladeó, era mucho más que una simple satisfacción de macho tras un acostón. Sólo recordar cada vibración al insertarse en ella le aumentaba el pulso. Recordar como gemía para él, su piel sudada, sus pechos víctimas de la gravedad, subiendo y bajando.

—Mierda… —Apretó entre sus dientes el senbon, no quería llegar excitado con el intuitivo y nada estúpido Hokage.

Pero atormentándose de nuevo, la verdad era que ahora no sólo su entrepierna reaccionaba al pensar en la Haruno. Acidez estomacal sus bolas, era algo más intenso, se atrevía a apostar por sentimientos involucrados, sentimientos más serios… ¿Cariño?

Los únicos sentimientos que albergaba entonces sólo eran quizá fraternales con sus amigos o colegas, pero ese hombre y su reputación no se acercaban ni un poco a sentimientos como esos y menos por el sexo opuesto, ahí el único encargado de los sentimientos con las mujeres era el paquete entre sus piernas, y no eran para nada afectuosos. Epítome: Genma era como una gran espumosa y refrescante ola del mar, llega, revuelca y se va.

Como fuese que él lo quisiera interpretar, la verdad era que ya no quería alejarse de la doctora Haruno, y eso lo tenía más que presente. Pero ¿qué pensaría ella?

Al diablo, que sus sesos entrarían en licuefacción. Agradecido debería sentirse si llegase a salir vivo del mismísimo infierno mejor conocido como: La oficina del Hokage. Estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de la torre y no es que fuera miedoso o cobarde, pero estaba comenzando a sudar frío.

Esa misma tensión se sentía tanto dentro como fuera de la torre Hokage, específicamente de la oficina, ya que Genma no era el único que sudaba frío o sentía… Inseguridad. No, por supuesto que el Hokage dentro de su oficina aparentaba nervios de acero, pero la realidad era que internamente se sentía colapsar de impotencia.

Pues por más que le pesara, por más que le doliera; no tenía alternativa. Sería ese cretino del senbon o nadie, sólo podía confiar en él, claro, hasta cierto punto. Su amistad y camaradería se habían visto bruscamente alteradas y manchadas por disputas y… ¿Odio? No, era otro tipo de repulsión. Pero por más que le doliese no tenía disyuntiva, después de todo no es como si le estuviera haciendo algún mal a ella, ¿o sí?

El sólo pensar en lo que le ha estado haciendo… ¡Dios! En verdad le carcomía las vísceras, le amargaba la saliva y le perforaba los pulmones; o eso era lo que él imaginaba le pasaba, por cómo se sentía, que ni respirar podía; al menos no sin sentir dolor.

Lo detestaba, el pensar así, el sentirse atado de manos y mudo. Por cobarde. En lugar de intentar sincerarse consigo mismo y hablarle a Sakura de todo ese embrollo que ha tenido dentro de su cabeza y golpeándole internamente el pecho, optó por hacerse el ofendido, juzgarle y distanciarla.

— _Bien jugado, Hatake._ —Ni él mismo se libraba de su sarcasmo tan pulido.

¿Por qué le confiaba su mujer a ese sinvergüenza? Vaya, que lindo se sentía cuando pensaba en ella como SU mujer… ¡Ja! Ni un beso le ha dado y ya se la estaba adueñando.

Ahora que la había cagado no le quedaba más que arreglar el desastre, pero lamentablemente había una prioridad, la aldea. Siempre un carajo interponiéndose, pero así lo quiso. ¿En qué pensaba cuando aceptó ser Hokage? Oh, pero que pregunta tan estúpida.

¡Pensaba en ella! Como lo ha hecho desde hace ya un buen tiempo, y no como amiga. Por supuesto que no, si sus sabanas hablaran ¿qué no dirían?

Noches pensando en ella, noches fantaseando con ella, noches totalmente solitarias. Como un púbero fantaseando con chicas, pero Sakura no era cualquier chica, oh no. Ella era _esa_ chica, por la que hacía tonterías, por la que no ponía atención en las reuniones y mandaba a los altos mando al carajo, esa chica que lo hacía beber hasta no saber de si mismo, por la que golpeaba a su amigo, esa chica por la que… Por la que sacrificaría todo.

Todo, incluso su felicidad.

— ¿Hokage-sama? —Llamó la Kunoichi para llamar su atención.

—Uhm… Puedes retirarte. —Salió de su ensimismamiento. —Te agradezco, Shizune.

—Por favor descanse. —Se dispuso a guardar todo su equipo médico en el pequeño maletín, hasta cierto punto le sorprendió que le mandara llamar a ella para atender "un par de heridas", eso fue lo que le dijeron, pero cuando arribó a la oficina le encontró con más que un par de heridas. Pero como era de esperarse, Hatake Kakashi no se inmutaba, no se quejaba. —Sólo es cuestión de analizar las piezas en el tablero y… —Hizo una pausa abriendo la puerta de la oficina dispuesta a irse. —Mientras más lo medita, menos tiempo tiene. —Terminó prosiguiendo finalmente a salir de ahí.

A pesar de no hablar u opinar, Kakashi supo a qué se refería.

No eran muy comunes los tableros de ajedrez en la aldea, más bien se jugaba al shōgi. Pero él como de costumbre, siempre prefirió lo distinto. Él adornaba su oficina con un elegante tablero de ajedrez que algunas veces jugaba con Shikamaru, pues era el único que le daba buena partida después de todo.

Tomó con su enguantada y vendada mano una pieza blanca, la reina, suspiró y la devolvió a su lugar. Sabía perfecto de que le hablaba Shizune.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido, bendita noche. Kakashi siempre prefirió esa fracción del día, por más callada, más relajada, más fresca, más oscura; quizá tanto como él. Eso era, siendo él tan oscuro no podía arrebatarle esa hermosa luz de juventud a su ex-alumna, ella tan joven y llena de energía… Tenía todas las de perder.

Pero aquel bastardo era aún más grande que él, uno que otro año.

¡Excusas! Eran el pan de cada, o al menos de un tiempo a la fecha. Siempre inventándose excusas para refugiarse en su amargura y de paso contagiando un poco a la Haruno. Si, la diferencia de edad era real, pero su amo… Sus sentimientos por ella también. La extrañaba, estar cerca de ella con cualquier excusa, sin pelear ni tensar el ambiente entre ellos.

Tan real, todo él, toda ella.

Shiranui Genma también, tan real, tan cerca de ella, muy cerca… Justo como lo estaba ya de la bendita oficina, aproximándose cada vez más con pasos alargados y decididos, evitando huir o posponer lo que fuera que le esperara en esa oficina de oscura aura y furia reprimida. El que pensara que la terapia de golpes que se dieron el Hokage y el shinobi del senbon sirvieron, estaba totalmente equivocado. Sólo fue un calmante.

En realidad ya se estaba hartando de jalonear el juguetito como dos niños de guardería. Su razonamiento lógico era que, si tanto le importara al Hatake, entonces sería sincero con Sakura y dejaría de estarse haciendo el melodramático niño infantil que quiere de vuelta su pelota. ¿Por qué simplemente no se la lleva a la cama y ya? Si, justo así como él… No, definitivamente no era tan fácil. Jamás dejaría que ese perezoso maltratador de mujeres tuviera en sus brazos a esa hermosura de ojos jade.

Kakashi había perdido oportunidad, esa que Genma decidió tomar oportunamente. Pero en realidad le preocupaba que ella sólo le aceptara por despecho, eso sí que se sentía incómodo; o peor aún, para causarle celos al Hokage, ¡ouch! Eso era aún más incómodo y dolía justo en su intachable orgullo de hombre.

Un ninja de élite como Genma pensando en bobadas de amor y traición, dios, esto parecía el Icha Icha Paradise, incluyendo lo erótico.

Ya de nada servía regañarse a sí mismo, esa charla que tenía consigo mismo tenía que terminar ya, pues la puerta de la oficina Hokage se apreciaba desde el inicio del pasillo.

Sin apresurar o disminuir el paso, siguió hasta llegar a la oficina y entrar, ni siquiera se molestó en llamar por si él estaba ocupado. Al diablo los modales, le había mandado hablar y él ya estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Arribando la oficina y yendo al grano, ese era Genma.

—Sigues vivo… —Se burló el enmascarado Hokage desde encima del escritorio donde mantenía descaradamente su pie izquierdo apoyado, con la rodilla flexionada sirviendo de apoyo para su mano izquierda que sujetaba una katana y el muslo derecho cayendo desde la superficie del mueble hasta terminar con su pie rosando el piso. Pose digna de retrato. Claras eran las señas que decían que esperaba al jōnin castaño.

— ¿Hay fiesta de disfraces? —Preguntó con claro sarcasmo al ver cómo iba vestido su superior. — ¿O sólo quieres sentirte joven como en tus tiempos de oro?

—Te quedarás al pendiente de todo lo que ocurra en la aldea y… —Se detuvo al rectificar el olor que inundaba impune sus fosas nasales, proveniente sólo de alguien. Esa esencia… — _Hijo de la vil puta…_

Se paró de prisa abandonando su cómoda posición y fiero clavó la katana en el mueble sobre el que reposaba. Jodido olfato desarrollado, en este tipo de ocasiones sí que detestaba esa endemoniada habilidad. Cómo le punzaba y rabiaba a Kakashi percibir el olor de ella en ese sinvergüenza que tenía frente a él. Y claro que lo hacía a propósito, alzándose el cuello con esa actitud altanera y ese brillo de triunfo en los ojos que le restregaba en la cara que había estado con ella.

—Escucha bien Shiranui, necesito que te quedes al pendiente de todo maldito shinobi, pergamino o insecto que ingrese a la aldea.

—No soy tu gato. Ve a ordenarle a tus lamebotas. —Se quejó moviendo el senbon al otro lado de su boca.

—Vigila cada puto movimiento de esta aldea. —Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su compañero, lo suficiente para seguir enloqueciéndose con ese olor. —Es una orden.

—Claro, lárgate a buscar consuelo con piernas de otra aldea. Que patético eres.

—Te estoy dando una orden, acátala. —Hablaba con autoridad, aún muy cerca del shinobi castaño.

— ¿Y qué me harás si me niego? Pareciera que te largas sin el consentimiento de los altos mandos. —Entre cada palabra se percibía clara la amenaza de Genma.

—No te hagas el inocentón, bien sabemos que te beneficia que yo no esté en la aldea. — Había estado siendo muy paciente hasta ahora, pero pareciera que su paciencia se drenaba con la cercanía del Shiranui.

—Ahora que lo dices…

— ¡Vas a acatar mi orden te guste o no! —El puño de Kakashi fue a parar a un costado de la cabeza de Genma, atravesando claramente la pared de concreto. La victima sólo atino a quedarse quieto y buscar con la mirada la de su agresor, pero este sólo miraba el piso.

Kakashi estaba realmente perdiendo los estribos, como brabucón de academia buscando pelea. Sabía que lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de fracturarle todas las costillas a ese imbécil y su repulsivo hedor o acabar con su recién abastecido chakra, cortesía de Shizune.

Sacó su puño y parte del antebrazo del hueco en la pared, y se dirigió nuevamente al escritorio, en donde saco la katana de la pulida madera del escritorio, mismo que segundos después soltó un ligero crujido y se partió en dos; dejando caer uno que otro adorno o regalo que se encontraba encima, haciendo bastante ruido. Definitivamente tenía que largarse de ahí antes de destrozar su propia oficina.

El jōnin del senbon, quién ya no había dicho nada, seguía en su lugar a la expectativa de los movimientos de su superior. Lo observó, su mirada era opaca, no, sombría; algo oscuro había en su mirada, tal vez temor o miedo. Pero el ninja copia no tenía fama de miedoso; entonces, ¿qué era?

—Si en cinco días no hay noticias sobre mí, el ninken o el escuadrón que partió esta tarde, notifica a los altos mandos. — Hizo los sellos de invocación y en seguida apareció el ninken.

— ¿Vas de encubierto? —Genma por fin juntaba las piezas del rompecabezas. —O-oi… Sabes que no tienes permitido salir de la aldea a menos que… —Pero por más que tuviera un par de piezas unidas no encontraba forma al lio ese.

—Pakkun, rastrea al equipo de Tenzo. Nos vemos en una hora en el punto de encuentro que les indiqué. —Ordenó el Hatake a sus perros ninja y tras ocho ladridos al unísono en seguida desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Kakashi prosiguió a ponerse su reconocida máscara de ANBU, esa con la figura del rostro de un lobo, siendo ésta la última figura que vieran muchos shinobi antes de fenecer a las manos del Ninja Copia Hatake Kakashi.

—No puedes irte así… —Genma se apresuró a ejecutar unos sellos para intentar retener al Hokage y dar aviso de la locura que estaba por hacer, pero no esperó que un bunshin del peli gris se le echaría encima dejándolo boca abajo con las manos a la espalda, inmovilizándolo.

—Cuídala.

A unos cuantos segundos de haberse desvanecido tras una nube de humo justo como lo hizo el ninken, el clon de Kakashi desapareció junto con él, junto con el dolor y cariño irrigado en su cuerpo. Pero con el coraje y la decisión que siempre le caracterizaron, con un solo propósito, el salvar a sus camaradas.

Pero en el suelo y aún boca abajo otra opinión difería. Todo eso iba más allá que arriesgar su vida, reputación y posición jerárquica; Shiranui intuía que era más que eso.

— ¿Qué sabes que los demás no…? —Preguntó cómo si el ausente Hokage estuviese aun frente a él, ya sin más que hacer ahí se dispuso a ponerse de pie y marcharse, no sin antes patear parte de una taza que minutos atrás cayó estrepitosamente tras el daño al escritorio. Eso no se quedaría así, tenía que saber qué ocultaba y lo tenía que hacer en el menor tiempo posible, antes que los altos mandos le limitaran el acceso a esa oficina o cualquier cosa relacionada al asunto de la falta del Hokage.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que el asunto era de vida o muerte.

La vida, tan corta; el futuro, tan incierto. El tiempo tan limitado en vida, tan ilimitado en la inmortalidad. Los sentimientos y las sensaciones, también las experiencias, esas que diferencian criterios y manías. Pero tiempo, la vida mortal no goza de tiempo, carece de él. El optimista sonreiría por un día más de vida, el optimista por uno menos. Tiempo que no se detiene, tiempo que esclaviza, tiempo que preocupa.

¿Qué es el tiempo?

Un algo muy distinto, muy variable para cada individuo, eso es, una variable que al percibirla nos hace humanos. Puede ser existencial, puede ser sustancial, tal vez invaluable o irrelevante. Pero lo que sí, es irremediablemente culpable. Un bastardo responsable de nuestro verbo "ser". Al haber tiempo hay acciones, al haber acciones hay consecuencias. Consecuencias irremediables pero con sabiduría son a futuro compensadas.

Victimas sin desviación, victimas del tiempo y sus caprichos, tales como la edad. Ese criterio de cada ser vivo, la edad, las experiencias que sin opción te encaja la vida, esas gratas acciones pasadas que nos enseñan mucho o poco, pero que nos diferencian irremisiblemente de otra persona, tal vez una muy importante. Una persona que merece sus propias vivencias y no las de otro, un viejo con demasiadas experiencias queriendo entrometerse en las de una joven.

Tiempo, amigo del espacio. Ambos dueños del ahora y el ayer.

Maldito sea el tiempo, ese caprichoso que avanzaba y muy rápido para el gusto de Shiranui; minutos, horas, ¡días! Ya habían pasado 4 días y no había ni una sola pista.

Cualquier cosa o asunto que fuese aquello que estaba ocultando se lo tenía muy bien resguardado el Hatake, pues ni una pista o indicio dejó. Nada para el Tokubetsu Jōnin que le ayudara con el misterio dejado a la partida del Hokage.

Ya estaba en la mira de los altos mando de la aldea, incluido ANBU, ¿Por qué? Simple, era el último con el que había tenido contacto el Hokage, según mencionaban los testigos. Tremendo problema en el que ese obstinado Ninja Copia lo había metido, ahora lo acusaban de conspiración contra la aldea, pero no había pruebas contundentes, después de todo Shizune testificó que lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo, y por supuesto que era mentira, pero no quería meter en apuros a nadie. ¡Esa mujer algo debía de saber! Pero no le diría ni pío.

La presión provenía de dos lados, la aldea y cierta mujer medico de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rosa, ella sí que le estaba dificultando todo el asunto, acribillándolo con mil y un preguntas, y todas con el mismo propósito: Hatake Kakashi, alias "Amor Imposible".

Los últimos dos días fue lo mismo, preguntas por aquí y por allá. Había intentado estar cerca de Sakura, pero desde lo ocurrido en el hospital, específicamente en el consultorio, ella le evitaba y únicamente se acercaba a él por las razones ya mencionadas.

—Usted sabe dónde está Kakashi-sensei, lo sé.

—Dos cosas, hermosa… —Dio media vuelta a encararla. —La primera, no sé dónde está, ya te lo había dicho esta mañana.

— ¡Confía en mí por fav…!

—No me ruegues, terminaré mintiéndote. —Suplicó callándola con un índice sobre esos labios que le incitaban más que sólo besos. —La segunda… —Siguió hablando inclinándose para quedar a la altura de Sakura, muy cerca de su rostro. —Estás preciosa el día de hoy.

Ella le miró ruborizada, ese ninja sí que se especializaba en subirle la temperatura del rostro, y de otras partes que recordaba con vergüenza. Desde aquella noche en su consultorio no mencionó nada al respecto, ni con él ni con nadie. En verdad sentía vergüenza, con la fama de casanova que Genma tenía en la aldea, ella no estaba dispuesta andarse por las calles exhibiéndose como el nuevo juguete del shinobi. Lo disfrutó, y mucho, pero se decía constantemente que sólo fue un momento de debilidad, y no sabía que pensar sobre el momento; Shiranui había sido gentil con ella desde aquella noche donde Kakashi se presentó a la puerta de su domicilio. Genma había estado apoyándola desde entonces, y ahora con la sospechosa partida de Kakashi, él había estado ahí con ella a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, pues sentía que le mentía en cuanto al paradero de su ex-sensei y sus motivos. Pero con tanta insistencia y las negativas del jōnin castaño, se estaba convenciendo de que nadie sabía nada.

Sentía culpa, se sentía mal al saber que se había marchado sin decirle nada a nadie y justo el día que discutieron por segunda vez, después de haber tenido un encuentro para nada amistoso con Genma. Tal vez se hartó de ella, de la aldea, de su vida… No, también estaba el hecho de que el equipo de rastreo partió el mismo día por la tarde. Todo era muy sospechoso y todo eran preguntas sin respuesta. Que estúpido le era pensar que ella sería un motivo para él.

—Sakura, vamos a la oficina del Hokage.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó volviendo a la realidad y dejando sus pensamientos al margen. — ¿Para qué?

—Vamos. —Insistió Genma con una expresión lo bastante seria como para que la Haruno se opusiera.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage, en silencio, uno bastante incomodo de hecho. Hacía mucho que no veía a Genma así, pues siempre eran coqueteos, bromas y sonrisas seductoras con su inseparable senbon. Pero nada de aquello se vio camino a la torre, gracias al cielo llegaron rápido a la oficina. Entraron y fue entonces que ella por fin decidió romper con el silencio.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó impaciente la Kunoichi.

—Yo lo vi partir, en su armadura ANBU.

—P-pero… Usted... —Bien, ahora no sabía ni cómo iniciar con los reclamos. — ¿Por qué ha estado mintiendo? Yo creí que confiaba en mí… —Ni ella misma supo de dónde salió lo último.

—Oye, oye… —Se apresuró Genma a tomarla por los hombros e inclinarse para verla a los ojos. —Él me lo ordenó.

—Ocultarme todo, vaya, ahora quiere hacerse el importante.

—No, no preciosa. La orden fue no contarle nada a nadie hasta el quinto día de su partida.

— ¡Pero yo fui su alumna y confiaba en mí! —Se regañó a si misma internamente por pensar si quiera que él llegó a confiar en ella.

—Él ordenó al ninken rastrear al equipo de Yamato que partió ese mismo día por la tarde.

Sakura se separó del jōnin y comenzó a merodear la habitación, escaneándola con su mirada. Permanecía justo como él la dejó antes de partir, pues no se quería alterar la evidencia para los ANBU peritos que tenían orden de rastrear el lugar.

La Kunoichi se sorprendió de lo vacío que lucía ese lugar a pesar de que todo estaba ahí, pero era obvio, ese vacío era por él, tanto en la oficina como en ella. Se preocupaba, tenía miedo, aunque sabía de sobra que Kakashi no era ningún debilucho; tenía tanta destreza, siempre le admiró por sus habilidades, incluso hasta ese día dónde su ausencia la ahogaba.

Llegó al escritorio aún cortado en dos y lo rodeó hasta llegar a la silla donde Kakashi pasaba horas sentado revisando documentos o perdido en su erótica lectura de pasta naranja, verde o roja. Genma miraba cada movimiento de Sakura en silencio, tratando descifrar lo que pensaba. Ella se tumbó en la silla y desde ahí observó cada cosa derrumbada en el escritorio fragmentado, y algo llamó su atención; entre todo ese desastre, no había ni un solo documento o carpeta como se acostumbraba ver, únicamente se encontraba el reporte que ella fue a dejar aquel día por la mañana antes de discutir, ahí debajo del pequeño árbol de cerezo que él mencionó conservar por ser un obsequio.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista del único documento entre el desastre.

—Su katana. —Veía atento como Sakura mantenía la mirada fija en algo entre las dos partes del escritorio.

Ella no respondió nada, se acercó al escritorio abandonando la cómoda silla del Hokage y tomó la carpeta, hojeó el documento en el interior y comprobó que era el reporte que ella realizó aquel día por el escuadrón ANBU herido, entonces lo supo.

— ¿Lo descubrió? —Se preguntó a sí misma aún con la mirada fija en la carpeta.

El jōnin frente a ella no entendía nada, ni su mirada, ni su preocupación. Ella sabía algo que Kakashi también, y parecía ser la razón por la cual el peli gris se fue de la aldea como si de un crimen se tratase. Intentaba leer los gestos de Sakura mientras leía el documento en sus manos, pero no lograba descifrar nada, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente. No se explicaba como ella comprendía lo que él no, a pesar de ser el único que tuvo contacto con Kakashi antes de su partida.

Vio un ligero brillo en los ojos de la chica, ¿o había sido su imaginación? Lo que fuera, él sabía que los sentimientos de ella por el Copy Ninja eran verdaderos y muy fuertes, pero no ponía sus manos al fuego asegurando que le amaba. Después de todo cuando se ama a alguien no hay entrega a otro, ¿o sí? Para Genma era tan confuso aquello, no estaba muy seguro de si eso llamado amor existía, seguía preguntándoselo a pesar del tiempo pasado y las experiencias vividas. Pero ella, tan joven, inocente y llena de vida, le hacía sentir… Diferente.

El Tokubetsu Jōnin del senbon estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Sakura, pero no estaba muy seguro de los de su amigo, el peli gris nunca fue muy abierto o expresivo con sus amigos y colegas, todas eran meras deducciones, o eso pensaba. A juzgar por las palabras de Yamato, el más temido ANBU de cabellera gris sí tenía una debilidad: Haruno Sakura.

Tan grave era el asunto Haruno para el sexto Hokage que, incluso le doblaba las rodillas verle con alguien más, pero nadie de los interpretes aseguraba amor de él por ella. Pues apostaban más por un sentimiento fraternal o de protección. A juzgarle por la fama de semental que se ganó entre los jōnin y ANBU se sorprendía que no se hubiera "tirado" ya a su propia alumna. Sí, Hatake tenía cola que le pisaran, y pruebas contundentes que lo afirmaban. Se rumoraba que en tan sólo una noche podía convertir a la chica más pura e inocente en toda una obra de Afrodita en el mero sentido del deseo. Por eso y otras cuestiones Genma ponía en duda los sentimientos de Kakashi por la joven y bella ninja médico.

Ella tan brillante y cálida. Tan fresca.

Tan diferente a ellos.

Ellos, ella.

Un triángulo. Como su nombre lo dice; tres ángulos, pero para nada iguales. Quizá uno más iluminado que otro, más cálido o más frío.

Frío.

Luz.

Sobre todo distancia. Profundos abismos entre cada uno, quizá un salto y estarían lo suficientemente cerca, o de plano perdidos, hundiéndose y alejándose cada vez más.

Distancia.

Justo a unos kilómetros de los pensamientos de Genma, la percepción de espacio y tiempo no era la más correcta para un shinobi en especial. La luz y las sombras no parecían más que falacias, nada era muy claro, se sentía en movimiento, pero él no se movía; algo o alguien lo movían. Pero también se sentía flotar y escuchaba algo a la distancia, muy inaudible, ¿estaba bajo el agua? No, respiraba bien. Movía los párpados en busca de aclaramiento pero no lograba divisar nada en concreto, pero la iluminación y el brillo incrementaban y molestaba. Esa luz derretiría su retina.

Otra vez ese sonido a los lejos, decían algo… ¿Su nombre?

"Kakashi, Kakashi."

— ¡Kakashi!

Sus oídos se inundaron de esa voz e inmediatamente sintió como si se fuese a caer a un precipicio, un abismo desconocido. Reaccionó y se movió de prisa, estirando sus brazos en busca de algún agarre.

—Sempai, todo está bien ahora. —Otra voz, ya bastante familiar.

Ya todo era más claro, escuchaba un tanto aturdido aún las voces de sus colegas y un llanto… ¿Llanto?

— ¿Dónde…? —Su boca estaba casi seca, su saliva espesa, le costaba pasarla para hablar.

—Estamos por llegar a Konoha, todo ha salido bien.

—Tenzo… —Intentó sentarse en su lugar y en seguida sintió como un par de manos le ayudaron.

— ¡Kakashi, estás bien! —Escuchó el familiar grito con la misma energía de hace unos momentos.

—Gai, déjalo respirar. —Pidió Yamato acercándose a ayudar a Kakashi. — Y deja de llorar.

—Nos tenías preocupados, ni siquiera te esperábamos. —Comenzó a hablar Maito haciendo caso omiso al capitán ANBU. —Por cierto, buen golpe. —Agregó sobándose la mandíbula, dejando en claro que todo ese manoteo anterior del Hatake tuvo un triunfal golpe en su mandíbula.

El Hokage oía la voz de Gai más no escuchaba lo que decía. Estaba aturdido.

—Lleguemos… Llegar—Estaba exhausto, otra vez se oscurecía, otra vez no escuchaba. —Oficina…

Kakashi no supo si en realidad dijo lo último o sólo lo pensó, se sentía en un sueño. ¿Había logrado salvar a sus compañeros? No lo sabía. ¿Estaba soñando, divagando o alucinando? Tampoco lo sabía.

¿Volvería a verla?

La pregunta del millón, como impulso, como chispa en pirotecnia; justo así sintió el efecto de esa interrogante y como milagro o acto divino, vaya alguien a saber, abrió los ojos de golpe importándole un carajo lo cegadora que era la luz al inicio. Esa reacción alertó al escuadrón que le acompañaba, volviéndose todos a su respetado Hokage.

— ¡Hokage-sama!

— Uhm… —Pasó una amno por su plateada y sucia cabellera plateada. — ¿Hora? —Habló sentándose de golpe, ¿de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente? Su estado era para estar por lo menos una semana entera en reposo. —Hice una… —Tragó con dificultad un poco de saliva para aclarar su voz.

Estaban anonadados.

—Hice una pregunta.

—L-las diecinueve horas, Hokage-sama. —Habló uno de los ANBU. — Estuvo inconsciente aproximadamente 7 horas desde sus últimas palabras.

—Ya veo. —Se movió un poco e intentó pararse. —Seguimos a los límites de la aldea.

—Queríamos esperar a que recobrara la conciencia y recibir órdenes. —Habló Tenzo quitándose la máscara deteniéndose a su lado. —Sus órdenes, Hokage-sama. —Pidió posicionándose a un costado de su superior y pasando uno de sus brazos encima de sus hombros para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Sabía lo terco que llegaba como para quedarse acostado en la improvisada camilla.

—Lleguemos a la aldea de inmediato. —Ordenó serio el Ninja Copia.

—Aún no está en condiciones de…

—Estoy perfectamente, Tenzo. —Eso fue un "cállate y vámonos".

Si algo caracterizaba a Kakashi, además de su impuntualidad, era su necedad. Pero siempre tenía sus razones.

— ¡Oh, has despertado eterno rival! — Se escuchó a la distancia. —Sabía que no me decepcionarías, tienes muy viva esa llama de la juventud. —Halagó con su pulgar en alto una vez que llegó hasta el peli gris. —Mala yerba nunca muere, eh. —Hablaba entusiasta.

—Tu reporte, Gai. —Pidió Yamato volviéndose al de las grandes cejar, aún seguía siendo el capitán del equipo y se había encargado de mantener a salvo el escuadrón.

—Un escuadrón de jōnin al oeste, su destino: Suna. —Informó más serio Maito. —Tienen órdenes de llevar de vuelta al Hokage. —Soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ja! Como si esos debiluchos pudieran con mi gran rival.

—Hora de partir. — Comenzó a andar Kakashi sin la ayuda de Yamato.

—Deténgase a pensar un poco, esperemos sólo un par de días. —Insistía el capitán del equipo, pues era el que más centrado y él único que podría poner a razonar al Hokage. —Nuestra ubicación es segura, si va ahora lo pondrán en espera de condena bajo el poder de ANBU.

—Yo dirijo ANBU. —Seguía andando con las manos en puño.

—Dudo que estén enterados de donde andaba y qué hacía. —Habló Yamato andando detrás de él. —Te saliste sin dar aviso, ¿cierto? Te están cazando como ninja renegado. Roguemos porque aun aún no aparezca en el libro Bingo.

— ¿Ser un cobarde? —Rio ante la pregunta entre su andar. —Voy a encarar al consejo, los altos mandos y a quien me cuestione. Tengo que estar allá ahora.

—No estaba en tu poder ni decisiones salir de la aldea para salvar un escuadrón de rastreo. Ocultaste tu partida y rompiste todos sus protocolos.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta, se divisó una media sonrisa a través de su máscara. —Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. —Habló claro y un tanto ronco por el elevado timbre de voz utilizado. —Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. —Dijo decidido y volvió a su andar.

Gai y Tenzo sólo atinaron a verse el uno al otro, sonriendo. Siempre supieron que aquella frase era más que sólo palabras. Para su amigo de plateada cabellera tenía un significado muy profundo.

Esas palabras que en contadas ocasiones mencionó, y que mucho significado tenían tanto para él como para los que las escuchaban. Como aquella ocasión en que por primera vez aprobó un equipo gennin, donde él no vio venir el mayor de sus problemas. Ese miembro femenino del equipo siete, su alumna, esa hermosa chiquilla que en muchas ocasiones le hizo preocuparse. Esa niña que sabía necesitaría de su protección mientras el viviera, y no por ser débil, sino por lo generosa que llegaba a ser.

Esa mujercita que años después le rectificó cuales serían sus temores. Esa misma chica que preocupada irrumpió en lo que era la oficina del Hokage en cuanto supo la llegada del Rokudaime.

Ya estaba ahí, sano y salvo, o quizá sólo salvo. De sano no tenía nada, se le veía casado, pero como siempre tan recto y fuerte ante todos sin perder su imponente postura.

No sólo estaba él, todos los del escuadrón ANBU ausente estaban ahí también, parados frente a un nuevo escritorio. Tan fieles al Hokage como siempre. Pareciera que no querían despegarse de su superior.

A pesar de la escandalosa entrada de la peli rosa, nadie se inmutó. Todos permanecían inmóviles con la frente en alto y su vista en el Hokage, quien apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y mantenía sus manos al nivel de su boca, una mano hecha puño y la otra cubriéndolo. Llevaba su armadura ANBU, se le veía maltratada y sucia. Pareciera que no se tomó si quiera la molestia de llegar a su residencia a tomar una ducha y un buen descanso, pareciera que no había dormido en por lo menos tres días. Raspones por distintos lugares anatómicos visibles.

Kami-sama, tan atractivo que se veía el hombre aun en esas condiciones; un hermoso ejemplar tras la lucha, con su cabello despeinado y un tanto sucio, pero tan varonil. Ni hablar de esa armadura de ANBU, que le daba un toque que embelesaba a quien le viera, o eso es lo que Sakura pensaba deleitándose. Jamás le vio vestido así, siempre llevaba su característico vestuario jōnin, que por alguna razón lucía muy bien en él, pero nada comparado al verle con esa armadura y sus… ¡Sus anchos hombros descubiertos! Y ese distinguido tatuaje carmín, sabía que sus tiempos de ANBU quedaron en el pasado junto con su juventud y por eso pensó que jamás volvería a verle tal como lo tenía enfrente.

De todo eso se percató Sakura en cuestión de segundos a su llegada, pero también de otros detalles más.

Todos seguían en total silencio, pareciera que hablaban de algo sumamente importante y ella no tenía por qué enterarse, entonces supuso que al percibir su chakra callaron. Eso era lo que la Haruno pensaba, y en nada se equivocaba, pues Kakashi percibió su chakra desde que puso un pie en la torre Hokage, ya la esperaba.

—Pueden retirarse. —Irrumpió el silencio por fin el peli gris y todos se esfumaron, excepto Yamato que aún llevaba su máscara ANBU puesta.

El castaño se acercó a un costado del Hokage y susurró algo que Sakura no pudo escuchar ni percibir, pues sus labios no estaban al alcance de su curiosa vista. Pareciera que sólo fueron un par de palabras, ya que en seguida se esfumó tras haber hecho una reverencia y dicho un "Hai".

—Yo, Sakura-chan. —Se dirigió por fin a la recién llegada con tono despreocupado, viéndole por primera vez en lo que a su juicio pareciera casi un siglo.

—Me enteré que llegaste y… —Cerró la puerta detrás de ella para sentirse más en privado con él.

—Hace apenas unos minutos. —Habló como si acabara de llegar de su casa o Ichiraku, mientras se quitaba los distinguidos protectores ANBU de acero en sus antebrazos dejándose sólo los guantes.

— ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste irte así? —Ahora sí, a la mierda, Sakura Haruno no estaba para formalismos ni rodeos en ese momento. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Estaba preocupada, la angustia le había carcomido hasta la medula durante esos 4 días de total ausencia, sin noticias, ni un pergamino o el ninken que diera rastros de él o su paradero. ¿Acaso era tan difícil darse cuenta? Estaba ahí plantada con el corazón en la garganta, palpitándole, asfixiándole por el temor y ahora la felicidad.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por la aldea ante mí ausencia. —Habló sin levantar la vista de unos documentos en sus manos. — _Estúpido._ — Se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta que fue un tanto grosero y suspiró. Le ahogaba la dicha de tenerla frente a él, quería escurrirse hasta donde ella y abrazarle. —Sakura… —Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio, la necesitaba cerca.

Lo notó, ella se percató de la ligera cojera que intentó disimular el hombre una vez que salió del escritorio.

— _Kakashi…_ —Pensó con dolor. Le afectaba tanto verlo dañado y sin saber las razones. Últimamente no estaba para nada bien de salud, pero él se hacía el fuerte. — ¿Acaso no pensaste que te acarrearía problemas? —Reprochó ahora más preocupada y tras percatarse que él lo preocupada que ella estaba por él y no por la aldea. — No pensaste si quiera e-en… —Lo sintió tan cerca, maldito cuerpo suyo que le traicionaba a esa deseada cercanía.

—Sakura… —Volvió a llamarla. —Todo está bien.

La Haruno sintió sus palabras tan extrañamente cálidas, así como el tacto de su mano sobre su cabeza y ese característico movimiento que acostumbraba él revolviéndole el cabello.

—Gracias por preocuparte. — Siguió el hablando. Ella alzó la mirada y lo vio, estaba sonriendo.

¡Sonreía!

Maldito Hokage y su hermosa sonrisa del demonio habitante del quinto infierno culpable del temblor de sus muslos.

—Fuiste egoísta…

¿Ella en serio quería arruinar el bello instante? Un momento… Su voz estaba quebradiza, parecía maldición, en verdad se sentía molesta. Eso no pasó para nada desapercibido por Kakashi.

—Oye… — ¿Qué no había quedado clara su disculpa? Indirecta, pero fue una disculpa por preocuparla.

— ¡Estaba angustiada! —Estalló por fin colérica, haciendo puño sus manos y apretando sus ojos para reprimir cualquiera lágrima, importándole un comino mostrarse débil. — Fuiste mi Sensei y me importas, eres mi amigo, eres el único del equipo que queda junto a mí… ¡Pero te importa un vil carajo!

Dolía.

Más claro que el agua imposible. Sensei y amigo. Lo aceptaba. Que estúpido se sintió por pensar que al volver y tras decirle esas palabras algo cambiarían su relación o sentimientos.

—Sakura, basta. — Habló calmado y soltó un suspiró cansado. —Basta, por favor. —Estaba increíblemente calmado, su timbre de voz era bajo. Sorprendente que no estallara después de que ella le gritase, en cambio él sólo pidió serenidad.

La Haruno no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él estaba tan pasivo, no lucía enojado, estaba sorprendentemente calmado, con su característica pose serena.

—No quiero más discusiones, por favor. —Rompió el momentáneo silencio. —Ya es pasado. —Su mirada estaba enfocada la nada de una de las paredes de la oficina, incapaz de ver esos orbes esmeraldas justo después de haber escuchado de esos rozados labios de ángel que, él no era más que un amigo. —Sigamos como los buenos amigos que somos sin más disputas. —Y volteó a verle pero en seguida desvió su vista a la mano que extendía a su "amiga", su mano aún vendada. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello.

La joven tragó saliva forzosamente. Él le extendía su mano y ella no sabía qué hacer. El ambiente no era pesado, cambio a algo totalmente diferente. Observó su mano por un segundo más y decidió extender la suya. Eso sonaba a tregua, pero algo no le cuadraba.

Sakura pareció perderse en el estrecho enlace de sus manos, entonces el Hatake aprovechó y la tomó con la guardia baja jalándola hacia él; ahí estaba por fin, cerca de él en un medio abrazo, ya que sólo le rodeaba con el mismo brazo con el que ofreció tregua. El otro no se había molestado en levantarlo, claramente estaba herido pero ella no tenía porque saberlo. Lo que le importaba era que ahí estaba, llenando ese frío e hiriente vacío de siempre. Como había extrañado su cuerpo, su aroma, su todo; su distinguido carácter.

—Siempre voy a cuidar de ti. —Susurró bajando su rostro hasta la cabeza delante de él, pues era mucho más alto que ella. Hundió su enmascarada nariz entre los cabellos rosas e inhalo ese perfume tan exquisito de ella, que al instante le erizo la piel.

Cuidar de ella, eso se lo prometió hace mucho tiempo en realidad, muchas primaveras atrás dónde ella marchitó y floreció múltiples veces, dejándolo a él como un mentiroso que sólo mencionó palabras vacías carentes de responsabilidad y llenas de descuido. Cada caída y helado invierno que la atacó, le hicieron florecer en una mujer más fuerte y mucho más hermosa. De alguna forma descuido esa promesa o simplemente cambio el rumbo de la misma. Pero ya era tiempo de dedicarle el poco o suficiente tiempo que le quedara de vida, ella lo merecía, ella estaba sola. Por supuesto que era una mujer fuerte y capaz, pero muy frágil, como un cerezo mártir de la gravedad siendo maltratado por el viento. Pero la verdad de todo eso era que él la necesitaba más que ella a él. Triste, pero verídico.

Ahora respetaría cada decisión de ninja y mujer en su vida, ella ya era un exquisito fruto maduro listo para la cosecha, listo para ser devorado…

No podía, no quería entregarla a nadie, esa ambrosia tan divina nadie la merecía, ni siquiera él. Pero era lo mejor para ambos, ella tenía que seguir tropezando y cayendo para aprender a levantarse con el menor sufrimiento posible, y él no intervendría, sólo sabía que estaría ahí para limpiar sus puras y cristalinas lágrimas de las cuales él ya no sería responsable.

Regresó a la aldea pensando en ella, pero la realidad se plantó delante de él. Estaba decidido, la dejaba en libertad a pesar de que nunca fue suya.

Amigos.

Renunciaba, a su amor imposible. Ella merecía felicidad y él esperaba que la encontrara. Por ahora y su sobrante de vida, él siempre sería su viejo Sensei, su viejo amigo y colega. Ahora cuidarla sería su última misión. Cuidarla de peligros y amenazas. De esas bestias llamadas hombres controladas por cierto asunto colgante entre sus piernas.

Cuidarla de criaturas como aquella de cabello castaño cubierto por un pañuelo y sonrisa socarrona que le esperaba fuera de la oficina; tan atento a sus movimientos. Ajeno a todo menos a ella, como todo un depredador detrás del pastizal esperando a que la pequeña gacela salga y esté dentro de su vista periférica para entonces saltar al ataque, a perseguirle hasta tenerla en sus garras.

— ¿A dónde tan sola? —Preguntó acercándose a pasos largo hacia ella justo cuando la vio salir de la oficina.

En cuanto Genma supo que el Hokage estaba de vuelta en la aldea previó que ella estaría ya en la oficina, con él y su corazón en la mano. Detestaba que ella no se diera su lugar y fuera a buscarle y rogarle por atención. Le hervía la sangre y eso le molestaba aún más, no sabía porque putas se preocupaba tanto.

Si Sakura fuese otra, ya lo habría acusado de acoso o algo parecido, pero con tanta cosas pasando en esos momentos no quería escándalos ni peleas. Además nadie le creería si se enterasen que ha pasado entre ellos. Bastante tenía de peleas, pensó amargamente.

Se siguió de largo, no estaba con el humor para escuchar coqueteos o piropos del jōnin castaño, sus intenciones ya las conocía. No quería ser grosera, pero si se le acercaba lo golpearía en donde los rayos del sol no llegan, a menos que se ponga en cueros a medio día en un techo.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada Sempai.

Justo en ese momento Genma lo corroboró, nada bueno salía de esa oficina últimamente. ¿Qué le sucedía al lunático Hatake? Recién llegaba después de ser casi clasificado como un ninja renegado y lo único que hacía era tratar con la punta del pie a quien se le acercara. Lo mejor era no ir a darle la bienvenida, pues el asunto se pondría muy acalorado.

—Tengo el día libre. —Insistía él detrás de ella tratando de sacar tema.

—Bien, debería entrenar o hacer algo productivo. —Seguía sin detenerse, a cada paso su cabello se movía.

Genma no se molestó en seguir insistiendo con palaras, se limitó a seguirle en silencio. Examinando cada gesto, cada paso y su constante suspirar.

El resto del camino no hablaron ni se miraron, sólo escuchaban sus pasos resonando entre los corredores haciendo eco. Llegó un momento en que ella apretó el paso, era ridículo pensar que lo hacía para alejarse o perderse de la vista del jōnin, pues desde hace rato no quedaban muchas opciones donde esconderse o desviarse. Ya que se encontraban ya bastantes metros bajo tierra, en lo que fueran los sótanos de la torre Hokage.

—Preciosa, sé que estás molesta. Pero, ¿No crees que nos hemos desviado ya mucho de la salida? —Habló por fin el mayor aún detrás de ella.

—Sempai, usted es el que se ha desviado. Yo voy a la bóveda.

— ¿La bóveda? —Se apresuró a su lado.

—Sí, la bóveda.

— ¿Esa solitaria bóveda donde nadie escucha ruidos al exterior?

—Sólo conozco una bóveda, y sí.

Genma fácil se percató que su humor para nada había cambiado desde que la vio salir de la oficina de su colega, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad no se encontraba molesta… Sino, dolida. Su mirada era vidriosa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la bóveda después de los cuatro sótanos muy debajo de la torre Hokage.

—Oye linda, lamento decir que necesitarás al Hokage para entrar ahí. —Habló Shiranui pensando que ella olvidó el detalle.

Sakura no se molestó en hablar o decir nada, sacó un pergamino con un sello en el interior. Lo pegó a la majestuosa puerta y prosiguió con unos sellos y en seguida la puerta se entre abrió.

— ¿Q-qué hiciste? —Preguntó asombrado Genma aflojando el agarre de su senbon entre los dientes. —Sólo el chakra del Hokage puede abrirla.

—Kakashi selló la cantidad necesaria de chakra en el pergamino y me pidió dejar estos documentos. —Explicó sin voltear a verle. —Pero… —Volteó extrañada a ambos lados del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de la bóveda.

—Sí, no hay guardias. —Anticipó la preocupación de la peli rosa. —Vamos, quizá sólo fueron a su cambio de turno o entrega de reporte rutinario. Son unos flojonazos, ya sabes.

—Te acompaño, es peligroso que una preciosura esté por acá tan solitaria. —Sonrió coqueto como de costumbre. —Prometo no espiar los documentos. —Alzó la mano dando su palabra como chico bueno.

—Gracias Sempai. —Agradeció aún sin muchos ánimos.

No dijeron nada más y se adentraron a la gran bóveda.

Mientras Sakura buscaba entre las secciones la específica para dejar el valioso documento, se preguntaba por qué Genma seguía siendo tan gentil y paciente con ella. Ya le había dejado muy claro que no le quería cerca, pero él no tenía la culpa de sus desamores después de todo.

Por otro lado, el jōnin de elite se preguntaba por la actitud de ella. Desde que entraron a la bóveda parecía más distraída que de costumbre, y en verdad se admiraba de la enorme confianza que el Hokage le tenía a su exalumna, después de todo nadie le aseguraba que la conocía del todo ahora que ya era más adulta.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrar esa sección, linda. —Increíblemente gentil, algo quería y no era plata prestada.

Sakura aún ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató de la amable ayuda que el jōnin le ofrecía, en lugar de eso no alejaba la vista de una de las clasificaciones especificadas en una placa rectangular colgando del techo en uno de los pasillos. La verdad es que intentando buscar la sección indicada se quedó ensimismada viendo la placa pero sin prestarle la mínima de las atenciones.

— ¿Preciosa? —Preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

A lo que ella sólo atinó a dar pequeño brinco de sorpresa.

—Vamos, no soy tan feo para que hagas eso. —Bromeó parándose frente a ella, pero la sonrisa de su anterior broma se borró al ver que intentaba esconder sus inundados ojos jade bajo su flequillo rosa.

No habló más, otra vez estaba ahí frente a él, llorándole.

— _Si tan sólo supieras lo que se siente, Kakashi._ —Pensó al ver esas cristalinas gotas golpear el suelo, una tras otra y ella titiritar.

Se llenaba de rabia al verla sufrir y llorar por un bastardo narcisista como ese individuo que tenía por Hokage. No era más que un pedazo de mierda al que le encantaba pavonearse por la vida, llamando la atención, haciéndose el chulito reclamando tesoros invaluables como la hermosa y rota chica delante de él.

Quebradiza, rota, apagada. Tan frágil como porcelana.

Genma sentía que estallaría de rabia, quería ir en ese preciso momento a desquebrajarle los huesos y dejarlo hecho mierda en el suelo, pero ella lo necesitaba, aquel imbécil podía irse yendo a la mierda. No merecía más importancia que Sakura.

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre de que él pagara los platos rotos. El Hatake la hacía sentir mal, pero ella temrinaba llorando en sus brazos rasgándole la razón por la impotencia de satisfacer sus sentimientos no correspondidos. No correspondidos por ese cabrón que prefería putillas en lugar de una mujer de la talla de la Haruno.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, estaba realmente molesto.

—Linda, tranquila. —Se inclinó a la altura de ella. —Esos hermosos ojos se empañan por tanta lágrima.

Pero ella no podía hablar, hipaba. Tenía todo el sufrimiento y la desilusión atorada en su tráquea, impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. Estaba sonrosada y seguía derramando hermosas gemas líquidas, se sentía incapaz de detenerse.

Genma se sentía desesperado, angustiado por no saber qué hacer para detenerle ese innecesario martirio a la mujer delante de él, y sólo optó por abrazarla.

—Por favor, ya no llores… —Susurró hundiéndose en su cuello.

El shinobi no estaba dispuesto a marcharse de ahí y sabía que tenía que torturarse a sí mismo escuchándola llorar. Le importaba un vil carajo que tan mojado dejaría su chaleco, eran valiosas esas lágrimas. _—Lástima que son por ese hijo de perr…_

Los envenenados pensamientos de Genma se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por un fuerte agarre a las mangas de su camiseta.

—Se-sempai… —Susurraba la peli rosa entre sollozos aún con el rostro hundido en el pecho del jōnin delante de ella. —Por favor… No te alejes.

Y la besó.

Ansioso, buscando curar esa marchita flor. Bastaba de lágrimas, era suficiente de sollozos.

¿En qué momento se prendió esa carga de dinamita que ni cuenta se dio? Ya había explotado y no había nada para remediarlo. Estaba claro que esa personita se estaba volviendo la mecha que encendía sus más bajos instintos.

Shiranui Genma no era muy bueno con las palabras cuando de reconfortar o dar apoyo se trataba, pero en este caso su instinto le marcó un beso, uno muy apasionado que le dijera a ella que él estaba ahí para confortarla.

Sakura pasó a rodear sus brazos alrededor del varonil cuello, enredando sus manos entre las largas hebras castañas. Se paró de puntitas y acercó más su cuerpo al de él. Genma sólo atino a sentir lo ansiosa que se sentía ella por su cercanía y de inmediato la cargó en brazos por los firmes muslos sin despegar ni un momento sus labios de los de ella.

Con todo el permiso del mundo, ella se abrazó a la cadera de su Sempai. Él embriagándose del sabor en la boca de la chica opta por morder su labio inferior y jalar un poco al sentir el contacto que ella busco en él. Se gira con ella aún en brazos en busca del apoyo de la pared a su costado, la encierra entre él y la pared, teniendo ya el apoyo del concreto a las espaldas de ella, se separa un poco y baja el cierre del estorboso chaleco verde, ella ya ansiosa le ayuda a deshacerse de él y le dan vuelo a dios sabrá donde. Ella también comienza a bajar el cierre de su blusa roja, pero como se ha de saber ya, el desesperado macho se la abre de tajo milagrosamente no dañando el cierre, o algo así. No se la quita del todo, pero prosigue por desabrochar el sostén por el broche de enfrente como todo un master con únicamente dos dedos, el índice y pulgar.

Ambas copas del sostén cuelgan a los lados de los pechos de la peli rosa en donde ya se aprecian un par de pezones rosados muy despiertos, aclamando atención. Siendo Genma todo un caballero ante las atenciones que una dama necesita se mueve rápido alzando aún más alto a la Kunoichi, dejándole el perfecto panorama de sus excitados pechos justo frente a su rostro, y preparado para el gran banquete comienza a contornear una de las areolas con la punta de su lengua.

Ella por respuesta y con poco que hacer, aferra sus manos afanosa al pañuelo de la cabeza de Genma y al sentir como los dientes de su amante se aferran a la cumbre de uno de sus pechos, le arranca la tela que tenía estrujando entre sus manos, aventándola a dios sabrá dónde dejando la hermosa cabellera del hombre libre.

—A-alguien puede —Hablaba entrecortada por culpa de la excitación sucumbiendo en su organismo.

—Shh… —Calló entre besos mariposa que repartía al otro pezón.

La sintió ansiosa, aferrarse a su sudada cabellera pero poco le importaron los tirones que le hacía, lo que le excitó sin duda fue sentirla restregar su intimidad a él. Bajó un poco sus besos en dirección a su abdomen pero ella tiró más fuerte y él como perro fiel, obedeció que ella le necesitaba. Así que decidió bajarla y dejar que se pusiera en pie por su cuenta, pero antes de que ella se equilibrara la volteó haciéndola encarar la pared.

La tenía totalmente controlada.

—Shiranui-se… sempai… —Gimoteó ella al sentir como él paseó su mano desde la cara externa de su muslo hasta la interna y ascendía.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. —Le lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y se adueñó de uno de sus pechos masajeándole, acercando más su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole apegarse más al frió concreto de la pared.

—S-semp… Ahh… —Gimió sin evitarlo al sentir como el introducía sin advertencia un dedo a su vestíbulo.

—Sakura… —Suspiro pesado. Era él quién estaba excitándose a medida que la exploraba cada vez más, y al corroborar con su dedo lo húmeda que estaba sintió su miembro palpitar.

Atrevido se aventuró con otro dedo haciéndole a la Haruno soltar otro gemido que intentó reprimir mordiendo su lengua.

—Gime. —Ordenó ronco y masajeó más sin introducir sus secuaces en ella. Pero sin resistirse más metió ambos dedos en ella haciéndola retorcerse y respirar entrecortadamente por la boca.

Ya era volátil el olor a sexo ahí, cualquiera se daría cuenta que ahí hubo sudor, éxtasis y semen. Pero poco les importaba a los responsables, después de todo no era de menos lo que los orilló a buscar sus cuerpos. Pero la verdad era que el mal tragó no pararía ahí, después de todo sólo representaba un momento de confort. Un lujoso confort que nadie se imaginaba tenían en ese lugar tan inesperado, claro, a juzgar por la "seguridad".

Seguridad que alguien más ya había burlado y cierto usuario del mokuton se percató de ello, ahora su tarea era dar aviso de inmediato y a su superior, el Rokudaime.

— ¡Hokage-sama! —Entró sobresaltado el ANBU a la oficina, pero se percató que tenía la compañía de varios del consejo de la aldea.

Yamato hizo reverencia de inmediato a las personas presentes y sin rodeos se acercó hasta el Hokage quedando a su costado. No es que fuera de mala educación ahí susurrarle al oído al Hokage, después de todo era un ANBU el presente y tenía todo su derecho de intervenir en asuntos relacionados a la organización. Si bien no les molestaba pero les inquietaba a los presentes que interrumpieran una reunión donde se juzgaba la conducta que tomó el Hokage al decidir su partida sin aviso alguno.

En cuanto escuchó de Yamato las palabras "Intrusos y Sakura", Kakashi sólo atinó a levantar rápidamente la vista a la puerta de la oficina y fruncir el entrecej. Al pobre Hokage le llovía sobre mojado, una cosa tras otra le venía.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y sin dar explicaciones tomó su máscara ANBU y katana, después de todo aún llevaba su armadura. Y con descaro informó que la reunión se posponía, sin molestarse en aclarar nada o mirarles, dejo a los miembros del consejo en la oficina y salió junto con Yamato.

—Acude por únicamente un refuerzo, los veo allá abajo. —Ordenó ya fuera de la oficina y al ponerse su máscara desapareció yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo a lo más profundo de sus sótanos.

Se mentalizaba mil y un desgracias, ella era fuerte, pero bien claro tenía que no salió de su oficina en las mejores condiciones ni ánimos, lo reconocía. Las emociones siempre bajaban el rendimiento de un ninja, y eso siempre le quedó más que claro.

Al llegar se imaginaba desastre en la bóveda, sólo rogaba a mil dioses que ella estuviera bien. La Kunoichi por la que se preocupaba no era para nada una debilucha, pero se preocupaba demasiado.

Arribó al lugar en tiempo record y definitivamente no se topó con ningún guardia o ninja entre los pasillos que lo dirigieron hasta la bóveda. Sumamente sospechoso. A pesar de las ansias que se cargaba, se acercó cauteloso a la entrada de la bóveda, se encontraba entre abierta y sintió terror.

Escuchó ruidos dentro, y se adentró decidido, detecto dos chakras distintos y se escabulló por el pasillo principal de la bóveda que conectaba cada sección de documentos.

Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de los sonidos que escucho anteriormente. No eran nada más ni nada menos que gemidos, susurros y respiraciones agitadas. Sus sentidos no lo engañaban, hedía a sexo ahí y quien mejor que él para saber de olores. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a retirarse de ahí, eso intentaría. Sentía que se desmoronaría justo ahí parado, escuchando y oliendo lo obvio. No había margen de error, era SU olor y el de él, eran sus chakras. Rogaba equivocarse, pero sólo un bastardo estúpido no se percataría.

Quería consumirse ahí mismo por las más ardientes llamas del mismísimo infierno. La salida de la bóveda se percibía tan lejos, no se sentía capaz de moverse. No podía pensar.

Entonces los percibió, esos otros dos olores desconocidos entre todo ese repugnante hedor pasional. Ahí estaban, también alcanzó a percibir los casi inexistentes chakras de esos pobres infelices. Sentía lástima por esos cabrones, pues serían los testigos de su impotencia y furia.

De un segundo a otro se ubicó detrás de ellos, y les mutiló un pie a cada uno, negándoles esperanza de escape, y los noqueó de dos certeros golpes aquí y allá. Los dejó caer al suelo sin molestarse en no hacer ruido, y salió de esa hedionda bóveda.

En cuanto pisó el corredor externo que lo sacaría de ese recóndito lugar, se encontró con Yamato y otro ANBU.

Lo que el usuario del mokuton vio en la expresión de Kakashi no le presagió nada bueno. Su máscara estaba manchada con sangre al igual que su katana. Pero eso no era lo que le tenía así a su amigo.

—Llévenlos con los Yamanaka y sáquenles todo. Hasta las putas que se han cogido. —Escupió amargamente mostrando una mirada penetrada por un brillo atisbado de furia.

Tenzo imaginaba una que otra escena, pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría ahí dentro. Justo como el Hatake pensó, sólo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de lo sucedido ahí.

Los dos intrusos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes y Sakura detenía la hemorragia del pie de uno de ellos y Genma aseguraba las extremidades del otro. Nada podían disimular cuando era más que obvio lo que había sucedido ahí.

— _Kakashí…_ —Pensó con dolor ella al saber que él había estado ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡No me maten! Ya saben: "Drama for the trama" (mi lema)**

 **Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no juzguen :( todos sufren, pero todo irá bien... Quizá... *ríe malvadamente***

 **Les agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejan ;_; yo lloro de emoción, de verdad significan bastante para mi. Mil gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Ardalus:** Gracias por seguirme leyendo sensei, significa mucho :D y que bueno que te guste la trama. Verás, la chica de la arena era sin importancia, pues nunca paso nada con ella, era sólo una mensajera y ya.

 **Yuuki Hatake Uchiha:** Claro que el fic sigue :D no te angusties, lento pero seguro. No planeo dejarla colgada.

 **Lexia Hatake** : Me alegra tanto ver que le das oportunidad a esa cosa que tengo por fic :D y te agradezco que me menciones los errores xD como siepre edito de noche y quiero publicar rápido, ni yo misma me percato hasta que ya publiqué.

 **Nella:** No sé como empezar, me encantan tus reviews largos *O* deeeos! Me emocionoó mucho, tú misma lo ves cuando te doy guerra por Whatsapp. Así que aunque por aquí no te agradezca, sabes que son muy importantes tus reviews y apoyo *llora*. **  
**

 **Kath-2H.D:** Que nos pasa a las autoras? Pues es sencillo; sin drama no hay trama hahahaha. Perdoname! Es sufrimiento puro pero se compensará :D gracias por los sentimientos que le manifiestas a mi fic, te agradezco mucho que sigas al pendiente.

 **AleXi:** Oyeeee! Que estaba esperando tu review y tambien me emocioné leyendote. Me enorgullece saber que les hago llegar los sentimientos de cada personaje, en eso me esfuerzo y me alegra que haya y un resultado. Hahaha los spoilers no faltaran ;)

 **marianithahdv:** Y yo casi me vuelvo chango también, pero sabiendo que leíste mi fic :D gracias por los cumplidos!

 **MagicaShinaru:** Tendrás más capitulos, por supuesto que si! (tengo quien me presioné adecuadamente para no dejar de escribir)

Ahora si, les agradezo infinitamente y espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta el proximo.

Sayonara.~


	4. Zeitnot

**Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _—Pensamientos._

—Dialogo normal.

 **Advertencias:**

Lenguaje obsceno

OoC

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** _ **Zeitnot**_

" _Situación en el que un jugador se le está a punto de acabar el tiempo del que dispone para completar una serie de jugadas o la partida."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La misión no consistía en mucho realmente, sólo eran un escuadrón de rastreo, pero el hecho de que no tuvieran que meter mano y katana, tampoco significaba que no corrían peligro alguno, después de todo podrían descubrirlos y a juzgar por el escuadrón pasado que llegó a Konoha en deplorables condiciones, ellos no estaban exentos de emboscadas, lucha o muerte.

En si sólo tenían que ubicar la fortaleza y descubrir qué tipo de armas shinobi eran las que se estaban elaborando ilegalmente ahí. También identificar las aldeas involucradas, hasta entonces sólo se sabía que la involucrada era la aldea del Hierro.

No llevaban ni un día de misión y ya las cosas realmente iban complicadas, bastante complicadas.

— ¿Crees que él esté bien?

—Debemos enfocarnos en la misión. —Regañó serio el capitán del escuadrón.

—Es nuestro camarada, nuestro amigo. —Insistió preocupado y serio el otro shinobi. —Es mi eterno rival, si él mismo no se preocupa por su salud, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—No es un niño, Gai.

—Yamato, tú lo viste. Se está comportando como uno. —Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. —Ese no es mi rival de toda la vida.

—Él sabe lo que hace. —Se puso en pie abandonando la roca sobre la que se encontraba sentado. —Es alguien muy ingenioso, además, no es como si Genma no se lo mereciera.

—Está haciendo las cosas sin pensar, y…

—¡Taichō, hemos ubicado al noroeste una entrada protegida! —Llegó informando uno de los ANBU a su cargo en compañía de otro, interrumpiendo totalmente a Maito.

—¿Protegida? —Se volvió el usurario del Mokutōn al recién llegado. — ¿Qué tipo de sello es?

—De ocho trigramas, capitán. —Dijo lento y temeroso.

—¿De cinco elementos? —Preguntó retóricamente, su ceño se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación detrás de su máscara de ANBU.

—Será mejor informar en persona al Hokage, Taichō —Opinó el otro ANBU recién llegado.

—Nuestra misión es descubrir quien está en esto y qué es lo que está en juego. No hemos hecho nada de eso, aún. —Amonestó. —Maito y yo iremos a verificar que no hay otra entrada a esa fortaleza. Guarden chakra, en caso de ser la única necesitamos infiltrarnos.

Sentían que no serían ya los únicos problemas a los que se enfrentarían, pues la misión apenas comenzaba y aún no tenían cumplidos ninguno de sus propósitos; y como predicción, ni tarda ni perezosa, la desdicha y mala fortuna se hizo presente en la clasificada misión del escuadrón de rastreo.

Las malas empezaron justo al verificar que no había ninguna otra entrada a esa fortaleza subterránea. Por ningún sitio, verificaron cada ubicación de los puntos cardinales y nada. Yamato intentó todo lo que estaba a disposición del equipo, pero nada les resultó. Intentó con su Mokutōn infiltrar raíces hasta lo más profundo del suelo que cubría aquella fortaleza, pero una especie de barrera activó las minas de la zona profanada, dando aviso a los ninjas de allá debajo de una próxima invasión. Por eso ahora que ya habían dado aviso al enemigo, todo se les complicaba.

Todo indicaba que necesitarían infiltrarse por la entrada principal, pero necesitaban un plan si no querían verse frente a una lucha a capela; por otro lado al capitán le angustiaba sin duda el sello que aseguraba la entrada. Además de ser un sello poderoso, no se había visto a nadie entrar ni salir desde hace ya bastantes horas. Temían que había algún tipo de trampa ahí, una muy elaborada.

Difícil.

No les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que el enemigo descubriera su refugio.

Con una estrategia lo más elaborada posible y nervios de acero, salieron justo a la media noche. No había vuelta atrás, se infiltrarían.

—¡Kami-sama bendiga a Konoha y al Hokage! —Gritó eufórica la bestia verde de Konoha.

En otra situación hubieran regañado o reprochado tanta energía irradiante de Gai, pero en ese preciso momento sólo atinaron a reír, después de todo no sabían si volverían a gesticular una sonrisa después de esa noche.

Se dividieron en parejas para asegurar el perímetro de la entrada en caso de alguna emboscada, cortesía del enemigo; una vez cumplida esa primera fase del plan, se reunieron en el punto acordado, exactamente en la única entrada a la fortaleza enemiga.

Al ya saber a qué iban y que harían, en seguida llevaron a cabo el siguiente paso del plan. Se posicionaron estratégicamente según lo planeado; Gai de guardia y los demás se encargaron de elaborar en sincronía una serie de sellos y al finalizarlos estamparon sus palmas en el terroso suelo y una cadena de escritos se abrió paso hasta tocar el sello, haciendo que éste al tacto del chakra de los ninjas se iluminara. Emergió un resplandor cegador para el escuadrón, y en seguida una explosión se hizo presente.

El deslumbrante resplandor de la detonación se extendió muy alto en el cielo y a la periferia, el ensordecedor estallido alcanzo unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.

A la distancia se distinguió claramente la resplandeciente y aturdidora detonación que el sello provocó, justo donde se ubicaba otro ANBU que se dirigía a la dirección del estruendo. Se detuvo en una de las ramas a la cima del árbol e hizo un sello, manteniendo ambas manos estables y concentrándose. Notó una gran cantidad de flujo de chakra volátil a unos dos mil seiscientos metros de dónde ahora se ubicaba aproximadamente, justo donde tenía ubicado al equipo de rastreo, según fueron las coordenadas de su can parlante. Ese estallido no pintaba para nada bien, no evitó preocuparse; apretó desmesuradamente el paso y como si de una noche de tormenta se tratase, un rayo plateado se vio deslizarse entre la oscuridad de las frondosas copas de los árboles que apenas y dejaban filtrar los débiles destellos de la luna.

La noche parecía ser larga y no tenía intenciones de ceder.

No supo cuánto tardo en recorrer la distancia faltante, pero en cuanto arribó al lugar se dio cuenta de lo denso de la atmósfera en el sitio de la explosión. Continuó sigiloso la búsqueda de sus camaradas rogando que siguieran con vida.

Aquella esperanza de vida del ANBU de plateada cabellera, se encontraba dentro de un grueso y reforzado caparazón de madera, cortesía del usuario del Mokutōn, donde los ninjas del escuadrón de rastreo yacían salvos. Si no fuese por ello, vaya alguien a saber que sería de sus restos.

Cada pieza del escuadrón se mantenía a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento fuera de su improvisado escudo hasta que Tenzo deshizo el jutsu, retirando así capa por capa la madera que los protegía, y aunque tuvieron una línea de defensa seguían aturdidos por el estallido, llevando como evidencia un notable rastro carmín descendiendo por sus oídos dejando claro el daño a sus tímpanos.

Había lluvia de cenizas y polvo que provocaba tos seca e irritante. La visión era casi nula, de por lo mucho dos metros de distancia. Pero el ANBU de la máscara de lobo no necesitaba tanto de su visión teniendo un olfato tan desarrollado, y les olía a todos sus colegas, olía su leve rastro de sangre. Estaban heridos, pero no de gravedad.

El Ninja Copia se apresuró a moverse sigilosamente a prisa hasta ellos y entonces escuchó tres ligeras explosiones a sus nueve del reloj e intento esquivar lo que se dirigía hacia él pero en seguida sintió como era herido en su pierna derecha por algo punzocortante de pequeño calibre.

En seguida escuchó otros ruidos a la distancia, y otros más y más cerca de él, no tan fuertes, eran más bien como golpeteos en madera.

¿Madera? ¿Golpeteos?

Y despertó.

Kakashi había vuelto a soñar con esa misión a la que fue a salvar a su escuadrón y misma donde casi lo destierran de la aldea y lo agregan al libro Bingo como shinobi de alta peligrosidad.

Exageraciones del consejo.

Recobró la postura en su silla y organizó un poco los pergaminos en el escritorio, habría que examinar luego que estuvieran ausentes de saliva a causa de su improvisada siesta vespertina.

Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared a su derecha. Veinte minutos. Eso fue lo que dormitó en esa improvisada cama que fue su silla y parte del gran pupitre. Agradecido debería de sentirse, pues cerrar los ojos por veinte minutos y dormitar era un lujo que no le había concedido a su cansado desde hace más que un par de días.

—¡Hokage-sama! —Escuchó Kakashi aún aletargado, y en seguida otros golpeteos en la puerta, justo como los que le despertaron.

El Rokudaime optó por retomar la postura y se dispuso a seguir escribiendo sobre los pergaminos frente a él, que efectivamente no estaban encharcados de saliva tras quedarse dormido sobre ellos.

La puerta se abrió y entró a paso decidido un ANBU, quitándose la máscara y haciendo reverencia.

—Hokage-sama. —Llamó seco y en timbre elevado el recién llegado.

—Uhm, estoy ocupado. —Habló sin elevar la mirada de uno de los pergaminos que leía y sin dejar el bolígrafo. —¿Qué sucede?

—Déjelo ya.

—¿El qué? —Seguía su escritura en uno de los pergaminos.

—Si no hay nada importante que informar, entonces…

—Se está sobre exigiendo. —Interrumpió con el mismo timbre de voz. —Aún no se recupera siquiera del encuentro con los shinobi del Hierro.

—Ser Hokage no son vacaciones, Tenzo.

Indudablemente, un cargo como el del Hokage requería sacrificios y una gran responsabilidad. Pero eso no significaba llevar por moda oscuras sombras debajo de los ojos a causa de falta de sueño y ojos irritados por cansancio acumulado de una semana.

—Como miembro del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, es mi deber proteger al Hokage.

—Eso fue muy largo, sólo di ANBU. —Hizo el chiste sin despegar la mirada de los documentos.

A Tenzo se le acababa la paciencia, y no es que fuera una persona alebrestada, no, sino que le preocupaba ese peli plata obstinado. Ese al que años y años atrás combatió, mismo que se convirtió en su Sempai y ahora era un amigo muy querido, incluso diría que un hermano mayor.

A ese hombre le tenía todo el respeto y no muy fácil se lo perdería.

Se adelantó al escritorio dónde se encontraba el Hatake, quien aún no se tomaba la molestia de levantar la mirada, y volvió a hablar claro y fuerte.

—El principal propósito de ANBU es cuidar del Hokage, y es justo lo que intento hacer de manera pacífica. Por favor, descanse.

—Es muy temprano para irme a descansar. —Continuó con su calmado timbre de voz, tan quitado de la pena.

—Son las 3 a.m. No ha salido de la oficina en días, no ha comido...

—Corrección: Shizune se encargó de traerme… Uhm… —Interrumpió al ANBU al momento que detuvo su escritura y llevó su mirada al canasto de basura. —¿Sopa de miso? —Alzó sus hombros sin darle más importancia y siguió en sus asuntos.

—No pensará quedarse aquí hasta que deje de doler, ¿cierto?

—Tenzo… —Suspiró y abandonó todo asunto que estuviese haciendo, por fin. Ese tema si era de su interés —Entre más me ocupo del trabajo, menos pienso en ella. —Volteó a verlo por primera vez en todo ese rato.

Tras ese contacto visual, fue entonces cuando Yamato más se inquietó, esa no era la mirada de su amigo, se veía vidriosa y cansada.

—Primero muero antes de que deje de importarme o de dolerme. —Siguió hablando, ignorando la cara de angustia de su amigo. Se puso de pie y se estiró como felino con fin de estirar sus agarrotados músculos, movió el cuello de forma circular y éste emitió ciertos crujidos al igual que su espalda.

—Eso no se escucha del todo bien. —Comentó descontento el usuario del Mokutōn con respecto a los ruidos que emitía la anatomía de su superior.

—Es mejor de lo que crees. —Continuó el Hatake haciendo movimientos que le hacían tronar el esqueleto.

—Es estrés en su forma más pura, Sempai.

—Me refería a lo que siento por ella. Hablábamos de eso. —Hasta mencionar su nombre dolía, era todo un mártir. —Pero contradiciendo tu argumento, como shinobis desayunamos estrés al cien por ciento y sin conservadores. Está en el menú de todos los días.

A ese hombre nadie le ganaba en sus argumentos, era mejor unírsele o darle por su lado, pues jamás le ganarías a su necedad.

Pero Yamato no se daría por vencido, esta vez no.

—Deje lo que está haciendo, tendrá que acompañarme.

Por su parte, el Rokudaime hacía como que no había escuchado. Se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos mientras echaba un vistazo por el ventanal a su espalda, observando como la oscuridad de la noche había vuelto a cubrir la aldea.

El tiempo no le respetaba congoja ni tristeza después de regresar de esa misión donde casi lo clasificaban como ninja renegado por irse a quien sabe dónde a hacer quien sabe qué, y faltar a sus responsabilidades en la aldea. Esos últimos días se le habían ido como toda la esperanza que llegó a tener con respecto a la peli rosa, anochecía y amanecía sin evitarlo, el tiempo corría tan presuroso y él luchaba por resignarse de una vez por todas, pero le costaba tanto.

—Ten… —Intentó llamar a su amigo, pero no pudo si quiera terminar su nombre. Sentía la mitad de su cara adormecida. —T-tenzo…

—¿Hokage-sama? —Notó como algo no andaba bien a pesar de estar viéndole sólo la espalda.

El ANBU en seguida vio a Kakashi llevarse la mano izquierda al rostro al tiempo que se erguía hacia delante, apoyándose con su otra mano en el cristal del ventanal.

—¡Kakashi-sempai! —Lo próximo, Tenzo ni si quiera lo vio venir. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver que él desfallecía.

Por reflejo, Yamato se lanzó para interrumpir el brusco contacto que tendría el cuerpo del Rokudaime con el concreto del suelo.

Al no sentir la mitad izquierda de su rostro intentó mover sus extremidades del mismo lado, sólo atinó a tocar su cara y sintió su habilidad motora desplomarse en todo ese lado izquierdo de su anatomía. Después se hundió en oscuridad, ya no sentía ni veía nada, sólo atinó a escuchar a su amigo gritar su nombre, pero se escuchaba demasiado lejos, y cada vez más lejos.

Penumbra.

Sonidos sordos.

Ecos distantes.

Escuchaba nuevamente aquellas explosiones, y afilados aceros chocar. La sangre de sus camaradas seguía siendo percibida por su olfato, aseguraba que ya se trataba de algún tipo de hemorragia.

El peli plata se preguntaba que hacía ahí, quizá sólo estorbaría y en nada ayudaría. Sin el Sharingan no podía evitar sentirse incompetente.

Que tonto.

Por un momento olvidó el propósito de su repentina fuga de la aldea, estaba claro, sólo él sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando. Esos bastardos del Hierro estaban haciendo armas ilegales, sí, pero había un arma en especial, esa que hirió al escuadrón de rastreo anterior; aquel que llegó gravemente herido. Las heridas no pudieron ser clasificadas por la perspicaz doctora Haruno porque esa arma jamás existió hasta aquel día. Había leído pergaminos antiguos que hablaban sobre un tipo de arma secreta, una que no se forjaba con acero ni molde. Un arma fisiológica, capaz de entrar en el organismo del ser vivo y manipularle desde las entrañas.

Estaba seguro que se trataba de ello, pero la forma de entrada al cuerpo de la víctima no la comprendía aún. Además de salvar a sus camaradas también investigaría a fondo, después de todo él sabía más o menos a que se enfrentaría y ellos no. Por eso era el indicado para ir a rescatarles, nadie más comprendería del todo lo del arma y sólo les sembraría miedo y angustia, era mejor si iba él.

Aunque le costara aprobar su destreza ninja aún sin el Sharingan, muchos otros ninjas amigos o enemigos del mundo shinobi lo ratificaban.

Músculos desgarrados, múltiples traumas y contusiones eran las marcas físicas que dictaban la experiencia en un ninja. Experiencia como la del Ninja Copia, quien ya tenía suficientes años de batalla y pocos huesos sin fracturar. Su historial de batallas y misiones eran todo un reconocimiento, mucho más por su destacado y precoz desempeño en el arte ninja. Kakashi se ubicaba entre los shinobi más destacados en la aldea, después de todo no por nada fue un candidato nato para el puesto del Rokudaime.

Se escabulló como centella entre el campo de batalla inclusive el olfato de sus camaradas era percibido con mayor claridad, hasta que por fin llegó donde se encontraba el equipo por el que se había arriesgado hasta ahorita. Ahí estaban, en plena batalla, combatiendo a capa y espada, o en este caso, a máscara y katana; excepto por Gai a quien Kakashi consideraba como el maestro del Taijutsu.

Estuvo por unírseles a la batalla, para pelear hombro con hombro, pero se detuvo a meditar rápidamente la situación. Eran en total cinco, contándose, y los ninjas enemigos eran decenas y decenas, que no paraban de salir de esa entrada a la fortaleza, como una tipo cueva. Parecía hormiguero por la cantidad de ninjas saliendo de ese oscuro agujero que debía ser la entrada a la fortaleza que se mencionaba en el pergamino entregado por el escuadrón que resultó gravemente herido.

Tan ágil como siempre, el Hatake se escurrió hasta la entrada de la fortaleza enemiga, quedó a unos 50 metros alejado. Hizo unos sellos e invocó al ninken.

—Vayan por Tenzo y el resto del escuadrón, asegúrenlos. —Los canes comprendieron en seguida y se marcharon sin refutar la orden de su amo.

El ANBU de la máscara de lobo se subió a la cima de la copa del árbol más alto del lugar y ahí arriba lanzó al aire un pergamino azul y activó el sello que tenía dentro y una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a emerger del pergamino. Sin perder el tiempo prosiguió a elaborar rápidamente una serie de doce sellos.

— ¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!

El agua en seguida se tornó en una especie de remolino en el aire y finalmente se dividió en proyectiles de agua cayendo sobre varios grupos de shinobi enemigos. Pero esa era la primera fase de su ataque, pues sabía que con eso sólo logró lastimar a algunos, por eso en seguida toma entre cada espacio de sus dedos una shuriken y se deja escucha el trinar de mil aves y una luz azul relampagueante cubre por completo sus manos.

—¡Raikiri!

Lanza las ocho shurikens con su elemento rayo adherido a ellas, éstas toman distintos rumbos cayendo a toda la zona que cubría el agua del jutsu anterior; el Raikiri se esparce por toda la zona que tuvo contacto con el líquido, eliminando e hiriendo a decenas de esos enemigos bastardos.

—¿Qué hace acá? —Habló desde otra copa de verdes ramas el capitán del escuadrón.

—El arma es orgánica, o sea fisiológica. —El peli plata volteó a corroborar que todos estaban ahí y prosiguió. —Vamos, no hay tiempo. Aniquilen la plaga y nos vemos en la entrada.

Los demás no se atrevieron a interrogar como sabía lo del arma si ellos ni si quiera habían logrado entrar a la fortaleza. No querían perder más el tiempo, la noche no duraría mucho.

Aquellos desgraciados que fueron heridos por el asalto del Hokage fueron limpiamente eliminados por los ANBU y Maito, éste último aún se preguntaba cómo ni siquiera se inmutaban al decapitar, desnucar o desmembrar a los miserables.

Al asegurarse de que no quedaba ni un suspiro de las miserias exterminadas en ese campo de batalla, se reunieron donde el ANBU de cabellera plateada ordenó.

En cuanto ubicaron el lugar acordado nadie habló al ver la prematura señal de silencio que ejecutó el de la máscara de lobo. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, rodearon al Hatake y este comenzó presuroso y en silencio a dar indicaciones en señales de combate táctico terrestre. Ya claras las órdenes, se formaron como su superior indicó.

Presurosos y en alerta se aventuraron entre los pasillos de la fortaleza, no demoraron en encontrar la sala más grande de la fortaleza, bueno, en realidad no era tan grande, pero estaba repleta de aparatejos y monitores, también había mesas con tubos de ensayo, matraces de distintos volúmenes y morteros. Cuatro camillas hospitalarias y sillas con correas y cinturones, estilo silla eléctrica.

En resumen, un laboratorio de experimentación.

Kakashi sabía que no estaban solos y se mantenía lo más atento posible a algún flujo de chakra nuevo. Quería tomar evidencia, pero era más que obvio que ahí no quedaba nada útil. Memorizó la habitación a detalle e hizo otras señas con sus enguantadas manos indicando la retirada. Regresar por el mismo camino no era lo más indicado, pero era lo más seguro debido a que no había otra salida.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida y el Ninja Copia hizo ademán de detenerse, sabía perfectamente que les tenían emboscada ahí fuera. Por desgracia no les quedaba suficiente chakra a él y los demás.

Salieron a encarar la emboscada lo más preparados posible, en cuanto se rozaron con el exterior de la fortaleza una lluvia de kunais y shurikens se precipitaron a ellos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kakashi desapareciera dejando claro que se trataba de un Bunshin. El resto del escuadrón los esquivó fácilmente y en seguida aterrizaron a una zona llena de minas que se activaron al tacto de la suela de sus sandalias explotando inevitablemente. Afortunadamente aquello lo previeron, pues era ya truco viejo del enemigo. Pero lo que no previeron fue una lluvia de afiladas municiones dirigiéndose a ellos, apenas y alcanzaron a determinar la forma después del ruido de los pequeños proyectiles cortando el viento como hoja fina y afilada de una katana.

Se sintieron perdidos. Incapaces de esquivar el ataque sorpresa.

La esperanza y salvación llegaron con un rayo plateado que desvió los ataques y el último ruido que escuchó el escuadrón, fue el de unos cuerpos caer en peso muerto al terroso suelo. Retomaron la postura de ataque y corroboraron los hechos sin comprender bien que había sucedido.

El cuerpo de Hatake Kakashi yacía en el suelo boca abajo cerca de ellos. Se apresuraron a llegar a él y dieron media vuelta al débil cuerpo de su superior y le retiraron la máscara de lobo. Corroboraron que respiraba, débilmente pero lo hacía, seguro había agotado gran cantidad de su chakra. No se explicaban como logró terminar a los agresores enemigos a una velocidad que ni ellos pudieron seguir. Se lo explicarían si él aún tuviese el Sharingan.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó Gai tan discreto como siempre. —¡Háblame o mueve los ojos si me escuchas!

—Gai, ¿por qué no le pides que aplauda? —Ironizó Yamato.

—Yamato, amigo. ¿No ves que está herido? —Definitivamente la bestia verde de Konoha no conocía ni un poco el sarcasmo.

—Sempai, regresaremos a la aldea. —Hablo sereno Tenzo dejando a Maito del lado.

El herido Hatake atinaba a escuchar balbuceos sordos, como si tuviera sumergido el cráneo en el agua y las voces en el exterior fueran distorsionadas por la misma densidad del líquido.

Oscuridad, nuevamente. Las penumbras le reinaban ultimadamente. No veía ni percibía nada.

Sólo gotas cayendo en su rostro. Un momento… ¿Lluvia?

Llovía, podía sentir las gotas en su rostro y humedeciendo su máscara. Pero, ¿porque las gotas de lluvia eran tan cálidas?

Intentó mover los párpados para dar paso a su vista, intentó abrir los ojos y en seguida los cerró por la despiadada luminosidad; parpadeó un par de veces e intentó irse adaptando a la claridad de la pieza donde estaba.

Abrió por fin los ojos y enfocó para distinguir donde se encontraba. El lugar era un poco extraño, excepto por un par de cosas.

O no era extraño del todo.

Se encontraba en su habitación.

Intentó moverse y no lo logró, se sentía totalmente débil. Como si hubiese entrenado hasta el cansancio. Con su vista periférica percibió una figura a su lado izquierdo, intentó girar su cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

Ahí estaba ella, parada, dándole la espalda al Hatake, y a juzgar por su posición tenía las manos en su rostro.

Kakashi intentó moverse pero se sentía realmente cansado, al extremo de no poder moverse. Se percató de que su máscara estaba ligeramente húmeda y no fue ningún sueño eso de la lluvia.

Sakura lloraba.

Nuevamente estaba causándole daño a esa hermosa mujer y a él mismo al verle derramar lágrimas sobre el piso de madera de su habitación.

—Sakura. —Llamó entre ronco y débil.

La vio limpiarse el rostro y darse media vuelta para acercarse a la cama. Tomó asiento en un sillón individual al lado de la cama, el Hatake no recordaba ese sillón ahí. Quizá ella lo había llevado de la sala, ¿cuántos días estuvo inconsciente?

—¿Por qué eres tan caprichoso? —Preguntó con dolor en sus palabras pero con un delatador brillo de preocupación en sus ojos al momento que hundía sus dedos en la plateada cabellera en una resumida caricia.

Él soltó una enclenque risa y cerró sus ojos, no podía seguir con los ojos abiertos por su inevitable cansancio y por otra razón más importante, no quería verla llorar.

Sakura le vio reír, ni en esas condiciones le dejaba de sorprender su actitud. ¿Qué era tan gracioso para él? Ni idea, pero le contagió la risa y rio junto con él.

—Que linda risa… —Habló él esforzándose, pero sonando increíblemente sexy a pesar de su mala condición. —Hace tiempo que… —Se detuvo para pasar saliva y aclararse un poco la garganta.

—No hables, descansa. —Pidió la peli rosa aún con su mano acariciando mechones platas.

—Hace tiempo que no reías así. —Terminó por sonreírle aún con los ojos cerrados.

El peli gris dejó de sentir las caricias en su cabello y abrió los ojos preocupado para buscar los orbes esmeraldas de ella.

—Kakashi, escucha…

—¡Mi eterno rival! ¡¿Sigues vivo?! —Se escuchó fuerte al abrirse de golpe la puerta de la habitación. —El amor sí que te… Oh… ¡Sakura-chan! —Corre hasta la susodicha y la toma por los hombros. —Linda florecilla, dime ¿qué le ocurre a mi eterno rival?

—¿Florecilla? —Preguntó Kakashi, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar al recién llegado. Preguntaba por la palabra más por el eco que hizo en su cabeza, que por otra cosa.

—¡Oh! Olvidé que no te agradaba que le dijera así. —Soltó el bocón de traje verde.

Kakashi seguía sin entender.

—No tengo ni put… —Tomó aire, se cansaba rápidamente de hablar.

—Tranquilo, Kakashi. Hablo de aquella vez que estabas hasta las sandalias de alcohol.

Sakura los miraba un tanto perpleja por las revelaciones de la bestia verde de Konoha.

—Bien, si Kakashi-sensei no está tan cansado hablaré del acontecimiento.

Le había vuelto a llamar "Sensei", eso sin duda le había hecho sentir más los latidos de su corazón, sentirlos como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo.

—Isquemia Cerebral. —Dijo por fin Sakura.

—Eso no suena nada bien. —Opinó Gai. —Debe de ser algo del cerebro, seguro. —Puso una de sus manos en su mentón simulando sabiduría.

—Evidentemente, Gai-sensei. —Suspiró por la respuesta de Maito y en seguida continuó hablando. —Es un fenómeno que toma lugar en alguna zona o lóbulo del cerebro, el sitio se ve afectado por una obstrucción en alguna de las arterias que irrigan esa zona del cerebro. La obstrucción puede ser por un embolo o coagulo.

Kakashi no dijo nada, entendía perfecto lo que ella intentaba de explicar.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó histérico de las grandes cejas. —¡Te vas a morir! —Volvió a gritar y se volteó a la peli rosa. —Sálvalo Sakura, por favor. Él no puede morir así.

—Gai-sensei… —Intentó hablar Sakura, pero se vio interrumpida.

—Confió en ti, Sakura. —La tomó de ambas manos. —Dejo su llama de la juventud en tus bellas manos. —Terminó de dramatizar con lágrimas en los ojos.

La doctora Haruno sólo atinó a suspirar, ese hombre no tendría remedio, el drama era lo suyo definitivamente.

—Ehm… Gai-sensei. —Llamó al mil lágrimas para que éste volteara.

—Dime, Sakura-chan. —Volteó atento.

—Necesito hacerle un par de preguntas personales a Hokage-sama.

—Adelante, puedes hacerlo, con confianza. —Le dijo como dándole su conocimiento y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama cruzado de brazos; sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco verde y limpió las lagrimillas con delicadeza.

—Gai, podrías ir por dangos. Tengo hambre. —Pidió Kakashi aún con su tono desforzado.

—¡Por supuesto! —Se puso de pie enérgicamente y se dirigió a la puerta, al cerrar ésta se escuchó desde afuera como lloraba diciendo que tal vez sería la última comida de su eterno rival.

La Haruno suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa de noche que había movido de lugar para colocar el sillón individual justo al lado de la cama donde yacía postrado el Hatake, tomó su estetoscopio y el esfigmomanómetro.

—Revisaré tus signos vitales, quiero saber si hay cambios en los valores de hace una hora. — Le explicó regresando a su lado.

Kakashi la veía tan ensimismada en lo que hacía, tan hermosa, tan atenta con él a pesar de haber sido un patán con ella hace días. Aún se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente y si ella había permanecido ahí todo ese tiempo.

—No me había sentido así desde aquella vez que… —Inhaló pronfundo, el aire en sus pulmones no parecía abastecerle.

—No hables. —Seguía en lo suyo la peli rosa. Pero se dispuso a aprovechar el momento a solas con el enfermo. —¿Qué sucedió durante aquella misión?

Estaba tan ansiosa, quería saber todo, absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido en esa escapada que se dio el Hatake, y todo era por dos causas; la primera: seguía preocupada y le quemaba el esófago no saber qué había sucedido entonces, y la segunda: necesitaba averiguar la causa de su convalecencia. Porque incluso para una persona tan sagaz en el campo de la medicina como lo era Sakura Haruno, aquel caso le había complicado la existencia; no dormía desde que Yamato apareció en su consultorio aquel día de guardia en el hospital a las tres de la mañana, estaba por aprovechar ese tiempo libre y descansar en su consultorio, pero no sería así, ni siquiera el sol había salido y ya sentían las malas nuevas.

Cuando el capitán Yamato apareció con el Hokage entre sus brazos inconsciente sintió como si todo su torrente sanguíneo se vaciara de la calidez de la sangre. El cuerpo que fue recostado en la camilla de revisión lucía pálido y más delgado, ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo tenía sin verle? No tenía ni jodida idea. Pero ese no parecía él, ese cuerpo de papel no pertenecía al hombre que amaba. La medico de cabello rosa prosiguió en cuanto pudo, incluso llegó a sobre exigirle al equipo médico que reclutó para la atención medica del Hokage. Tsunade misma estuvo por echarla del caso, de tonta no tenía ni un pelo y sabía que el juicio médico de Sakura se veía empañado por sus sentimientos sobre su antiguo Sensei. Poco le importaron las amenazas de la Sannin, perseveró y logró estabilizar al Hokage. Lo cierto era que sólo estaba estable pero no fuera de peligro, pasaron momentos de tensión al saberse que el Rokudaime había entrado en estado comatoso; afortunadamente sólo permaneció dos días así, reaccionó y en seguida volvió a dormir.

Después de una semana de hacer y deshacer en el organismo de Kakashi, ahí estaba por fin despierto, en la comodidad de su casa, siendo interrogado por ella.

—Kakashi…

—Nuevo jutsu. —Habló finalmente sacándose la respuesta de la manga, trató de arreglar el volumen de su voz, pero seguía escuchándose como alguien muriendo. —He estado… Entrenando…

—Podemos hablar de ello luego, descansa. —Habiendo obtenido por fin una respuesta, se vio dispuesta a irse pero un débil tacto le frenó la huida.

—Quédate. —Sus ojos estaban cerrados nuevamente, lucía realmente cansado. Pero ni el cansancio le impidió apretar ligeramente la cálida mano de ella. —Por favor, quédate.

Kakashi esperó por una respuesta, pero sólo atinó a sentir como el roce de su mano con la de ella se deshizo, y en seguida escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse en seguida. Al abrir sus ojos ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Aceptó que después de todo se lo merecía, estar solo. Seguramente ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como su trabajo en el hospital, estudiar, ir con Genma...

Ni si quiera en las peores condiciones dejaba de pensar en lo que aquel imbecil de mierda gozaba. Estaba seguro que a pesar de que él se encontrase enfermo e incapacitado a los cuidados de Sakura, no la dejaría descansar. No, ese lujurioso no le perdonaría pasarse la cena.

Tanto se atormentaba él mismo que terminaba regañándose y reprochándose que faltaba a su propia palabra, pues él mismo la dejo irse directo a la boca del lobo, un lobo con un senbon.

Al carajo los lamentos, eso sólo lo hacía más débil, justo como en ese momento postrado en la cama. No podía si quiera sentarse por su cuenta, pero ya no quería descansar, nadie le ha dicho cuanto tiempo ha estado así; ya era suficiente, no soportaría ni un momento más estar ahí de inútil esperando a que alguien lo ayude o le tenga lastima.

A la mierda. Si no era para hacerle el amor a cierta personita, no quería estar en la cama.

Inhaló profundo y movió los brazos en busca del borde de la sábana cubriéndole, jaló de ella para quitarse de encima y en seguida se dispuso a hacer el esfuerzo de moverse para poder sentarse en la cama. Le dolía todo su entumecido cuerpo.

Parecía que se encontraba solo en su residencia, tal vez unos ANBU cuidando el perímetro, pero dentro pareciera no haber nadie más que él, casi inmóvil en esa cama. Aunque hubiera alguien no estaría dispuesto a atenderle la visita, no estaba en los ánimos; lo gracioso es que nadie se preocuparía por él aunque lo quisiera. Tal vez Tenzo y Gai, a uno ya lo había visto, el otro seguro andaba de misión. Por otro lado estaba Sakura, pareciera que había estado ahí más que sólo un par de días; si estuvo o no, era su obligación por seguro. Después de todo al ser él el Hokage, merece la mejor atención, y ella es la mejor ninja médico reconocida en el país de fuego, así que estaba justificada la atención y dedicación, no es como si él le importara a ella ¿o sí?

¿Cómo no importarle? La peli rosa seguía con un doble nudo en la garganta, no había dormido, casi no había comido, estudiando e investigando para saber la forma de curar al Hatake. La aldea y el consejo sólo sabían que el Hokage estaba resfriado, nunca es bueno anunciar que un Kage se encuentra enfermo.

Así, cada loco con su son, pensando en amor y desamor a la vez, en entrega y reserva. En esperanza y perdición. Mientras el Rokudaime piensa en que nadie se preocupa por él, la doctora Haruno está que se desvive por poder curar a su ex-sensei.

Ella. Preocupada totalmente, y no porque se trate de su antiguo mentor, tampoco por ser un amigo muy querido, y tampoco porque sea el hombre que le quita el sueño, ese hombre que le regresa la el brillo a sus iris; nada de eso tiene que ver con que esté muriendo de angustia por él. Es tan sencillo y la vez tan complicado, como decir que la razón de sus preocupaciones es el hecho de que aunque él no la amé como ella quisiera, sin él simplemente desconocería el verbo "ser" y vivirá en el "era". Podría sonar tonto, falso e increíble, pero sin ese hombre merodeando la faz de la tierra, ella no se sentía capaz de contar más alboradas.

El Hokage totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de ese fruto rosado y prohibido, está que se quiebra la cabeza, intentando de todas las maneras posibles ponerse en pie de esa estorbosa cama que no hacía más que hacerle sentir aún más enfermo.

Si, totalmente de acuerdo en que no podía respirar a sus anchas, totalmente de acuerdo en que sentía contracturas y fracturas y muchas "uras" en todo ese lastimado cuerpo. Pero tenía que ponerse de pie, buscar esos pergaminos, leer, investigar, si no se curaba él nadie más lo haría. Sabía perfectamente que estaba sucediéndole, sabía de sobra que fue atacado por esa nueva arma dos veces. Estar vivo le hacía entender que no estaba terminada.

El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, postrado en una cama: imperdonable. Tenía que darse prisa y aprovechar el tiempo a solas. No tenía ni la energía y la capacidad de usar chakra, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien de mucha confianza. No podía ser ella, Sakura sospecharía algo al pedirle ese favor, pero ¿a quién podría pedírselo?

Lo que el Hokage no sabía, es que la Haruno estaría dispuesta a todo.

Todo.

Incluso prepararle la comida, justo como pensaba en aquel momento escogiendo vegetales y carne moviendo sus mirada de lado a lado buscando los indicados, preguntándose si a él le gustaría su comida. No se consideraba una buena cocinera, pero estaba segura que hambre no moría.

Cocinaría sopa de miso y prepararía un poco de té. Le ayudaría a ducharse y comenzarían las rehabilitaciones lo más pronto posible, estaba segura que le ayudarían aunque aún haya descubierto la causa de su estado. Aunque necesitaba estrictamente la colaboración de él para saber detalles sobre ese nuevo jutsu que mencionó. No le convencía del todo que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero lo aceptaría por el momento.

Ya se encontraba justo fuera de la residencia del Hokage, era bastante espaciosa para una sola persona a decir verdad, pero a fin de cuentas, es el Hokage.

Una vez dentro de la casa, se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las cosas que compró. El área se apreciaba pulcra, justo como el resto de la residencia. Sorprendente conociendo lo vago que llega a ser ese hombre. Se apresuró a subir a la habitación del residente de la casona, quizá necesitaba algo o tal vez sólo se había vuelto a dormir.

Sus pasos en subida no se escuchaban, sus botas negras se encontraban en la entrada, así que sería cautelosa al entrar a la habitación para no despertarle, conforme se acercaba a la habitación, no percibía ruidos, quizá si estaba durmiendo pero se quedaría más tranquila si lo confirmaba. Al llegar a la segunda planta, se dirigió a la puerta blanca de la habitación de Kakashi. La puerta estaba cerrada, justo como ella la había dejado antes de marcharse, se detuvo un momento para percibir ruido, pero nada. Llamó en la puerta golpeteando ésta un par de veces con sus nudillos, pero la respuesta fue la misma. Nada.

Se abrió paso a la pieza y dirigió su mirada a la cama.

Vacía.

La cama del Hatake estaba vacía con las sabanas revueltas. Irrumpió completamente preocupada a la pieza y buscó por el otro lado de la cama, quizá se había caído y estaba inconsciente ahí. Nada. No estaba él ahí.

—¿Kakashi?

¿Dónde podría estar?

Escaneó nuevamente con la mirada el ancho y largo del lugar, pero no estaba él. Queriendo ubicarle por su chakra no ayudaría, pues estaba bastante débil. Entonces ubicó otra puerta al fondo de la habitación, del lado izquierdo; el cuarto de baño.

Se dirigió decidida a la puerta y la abrió sin restricciones. Ahí estaba, tirado en la bañera de porcelana con el agua hasta sus clavículas y parte de su mejilla por la posición de la cabeza, y un brazo colgando fuera de ésta.

Suspiró aliviada.

—Kakashi… —Llamó en timbre bajo para no sobre exaltarle.

Siguió sin obtener respuesta, y se acercó lentamente, se arrodillo a un costado de la bañera y le tomó el brazo con sutileza.

—Oye… —Le llamó gentil. —Kakashi… —Se encontraba tan en paz, tan tranquilo, que era bello. Pero eso era mucha calma.

Él no respondía, ¿respiraba? Sakura se apresuró a llevar su mano a su cuello en busca del pulso, no quería ser exagerada, pero no es que estuviera muy sano.

—¡Kakashi! —Al tocarle el cuello se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. Lo abrazó en seguida por el torso desnudo y se dispuso a sacarlo de ahí mojándose a si misma con el chapoteo del agua.

—Es…estoy bien.

Sakura lo escuchó hablar y en seguida dedujo que él mismo había llegado hasta ahí para bajarse la fiebre sumergiéndose en agua tibia. Eso era obvio, al menos para ella como médico, pero no pudo evitar entrar en pánico al verle tirado con el agua casi hasta el cuello, sin hacer movimiento de vida.

—¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?

—Yo podía… —Inhaló profundo. —Yo solo.

—¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí tú solo?

Kakashi sonrió amargamente, ella realmente le estaba viendo como un inútil que no puede hacer nada por su cuenta. Ni si quiera llegar al cuarto de baño. Qué pena.

Ella al verle tan ensimismado, supo interpretar su silencio como reproches a si mismo por esa condición física que le apresaba. No quería ser dura con él. No podía verle así, pero sabía que se estaba haciendo el fuerte a pesar de esa mirada triste y vacía.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó en tono animado y sonriendo.

No es que ella lo supiera, pero sus sonrisas alegraban al Hokage, eso él lo sabía.

—En realidad…

—Sopa Udon. —Interrumpió mencionándole el platillo antes de que le despreciara, con su hermosa sonrisa adornando las palabras pronunciadas.

—Me encantaría. —Le sonrió cansado, pero sincero. Lo convenció.

—Si te dejo un momento para prepararla, ¿me prometes portarte bien?

—Hai… Sakura-chan.

—La fiebre debe ceder en seguida. —Se puso de pie en el mismo sitio. —Volteó a verle y se descolocó un poco al verle el rostro más rojo que hace un par de segundos. —Kakashi, está subiendo tu temperatura.

—Efectivamente… Sakura-chan.

—Esto no está bien. —Se irguió hacia delante para aproximarse a él, y entonces Kakashi supo que estaba perdido al tener eso esplendorosos pechos frente su cara intentando refugiarse en la mojada tela de su portadora.

—N-no hagas eso.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se enderezó.

El Hatake no sabía si alucinaba o habían botado con el movimiento de su propietaria.

—¿ _Tienen frío_? —Pensó intentando desviar su oscura mirada a un punto muerto en la pared recubierta de porcelanato. —Deberías cam…cambiarte la b-blusa.

¿En serio estaba nervioso como si nunca hubiera visto un par de pechos?

—¿Eh? —Sakura no comprendía, llevó su vista hacia abajo y entendió de inmediato, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al Hatake. No llevaba sostén más que una camisa de malla debajo, que no ayudaba en nada a disimular. Esos tercos botones erguidos se peleaban con la tela, querían darse a notar los muy inoportunos.

—No pienses que… —Inhaló profundo por su falta de aire y fijó su mirada en el agua recubriendo su cuerpo. —Que soy un pervertido… Digo… N-no está mal. —Tragó saliva, se estaba ganando una golpiza marca Haruno. —No… Quise decir… S-son lindos… Y… Puedes usar una camisa… mía…

—La tomare… Gracias. —Sakura se encaminó a la puerta para salir a la habitación. —Vuelvo en seguida con la cena.

¿La vio? ¡Por supuesto que la vio! Incluso le dijo que eran bonitos, lo dijo nervioso. ¿Acaso él la vio cómo mujer? Estaba con los tonos carmín reinando sus mejillas y orejas.

—No, quizá es fiebre, delira… —Intentaba buscar razón coherente.

Sentía calor y aún se sentía avergonzada, pero a la vez… ¿Feliz? Si, se sentía bien por haberse sentido observada por él. Poco más y se consideraría exhibicionista.

Lo cierto es que no le había halagado de tal forma, aunque si fue un perverso. Pero le alegraba que él hubiera mencionado tales palabras, se estaba volviendo loca quizá.

Estar cuidándole y haciéndole la cena le hacía fantasear en que ella era su esposa y le hacía la cena, pero no, nada de eso. Él está inofensivo y débil, quizá por eso esté siendo tan amable, o quizá se verdad está cansado de pelear como lo dijo en aquel entonces. Aquella situación donde sintió la daga de la verdad insertarse en estocada limpia a través de su raciocinio.

Amigos.

Tal cual lo había dicho, siempre sería su amigo. ¿Cómo se vería ella confesándole que le ama?

No. Peor aún. ¿Cómo se vería ella confesándole que lo ama después de que le viera entregándose a Genma?

No, definitivamente eso no iba a suceder, por muchas razones que no quería contemplar y enumerar mientras cortaba vegetales para la sopa udon. Vaya alguien a saber el sabor que tomaría aquella cena con tan mala vibra emergiendo de ella. Sólo hacía falta que hirviera para que estuviese comestible y deliciosa.

Té y sopa udon, esperaba que le gustara. Sería gratificante esa cena después de sacarle de la bañera, seguro que sí.

Al entrar a la habitación le vio sentado al borde de su cama con unos pantalones cómodos azul marino con una camisa sin manga del mismo color, y su inseparable máscara. Por cierto, en la bañera la traía puesta, y llevaba su ropa interior, unos bóxer grises ajustados a su anatomía, que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

—Sensei… —Suspiró dejando la charola de la cena en un pequeño escritorio donde había papeles y un ordenador portátil cerrado. —Te dije que no… ¡Agh! Deja de ser tan obstinado y permite que te ayude.

—No sucedió nada, puedo sólo Sakura.

—Lo que menos quiero es hacerlo sentir mal, quiero ayudar.

— _¿Ayudar? Muéstrame tus encantos entonces. —_ ¿Qué le sucedía? Eso de tener fiebre le ponía los pensamientos muy… Inquietos.

Kakashi paso saliva con un poco de dificultad, sentía la garganta seca.

—¿Bajó? —Preguntó la Haruno acercándose a él.

—¿Eh?

—La temperatura, Sensei.

Oh, Kami-sama, ahí estaba de nuevo llamándole Sensei, eso era ya su fetiche. Le complacía escucharle llamar así, y le complacía aún más que estuviera llamándolo así ahí en su habitación donde sólo se encuentran ellos. Nadie más. Que satisfactorio le resultaba tenerla sólo para él en su inmensa casa. Cuidando de él, haciéndole la cena. No resistiría si se fuese, se sentía tan desarmado frente a ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que sintió el suave tacto que la palma de una delicada mano en su mejilla ofrecía.

—Sigues febril, voy a…

Sakura estaba por retirar su mano del pómulo de Kakashi, cuando sintió un calido agarre sobre su mano. Volteó y observó la masculina mano adueñándose del dorso de la suya aún sobre la mejilla sonrojada por la fiebre.

La peli rosa no se sintió capaz de retirar su mano de tan cálido tacto, por respuesta su traicionero sistema le proyectó un sonrojo en sus mejillas y no exactamente por un estado febril. Sintió que sus piernas flaquearon cuando Kakashi conectó su mirada ónix con la jade de ella. Ese par de iris de hermoso color eran el ancla que inmovilizaba la mirada oscura del Hatake.

El Hokage movió su mano guiando la de Sakura e inesperadamente sin anticipación ni anterior contemplación, le depositó un enmascarado y casto beso a la suave mano de la Haruno, provocándole a ésta un cosquilleo en ascenso desde su mano hasta su brazo provocándole un escalofrió en la columna vertebral.

Ejerció la poca fuerza que tenía para jalar su brazo, pero a la mitad de la acción en ejecución una voz interrumpió desde el umbral de la habitación.

—Veo que te sientes mejor, Kakashi. —Maldita y jodida voz. —Si están ocupados puedo retirarme… —Alzó las manos y jugó con el senbon en su boca.

—Genma… —Le aludió la Haruno.

—El mismo, linda.

—Kakashi estaba por cenar, gustas un tazón de…

—Ya se va. —Dijo en tono seco el peli gris aún sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Que cortes…

—Tienes una… —Se puso de pie disfrazando cualquier dolor. —Tienes una misión. —Hizo una pausa y entonces apareció ese brillo retador y dominante en su mirada. —Shizune te dará los detalles. Retírate.

Genma sonrió burlesco y se alzó de hombros resignado a acatar la orden del enfermo Hokage. —Nos vemos preciosa. —Le sonrió ante de darse media vuelta e irse.

Si fue grosero o no, poco le importaba un vil carajo. Vamos, él se encontraba enfermo y lo que menos quería verle la cara al casanova ese chulo semental macho espalda plateada doble pene que se creía el Shiranui. Ese bastardo no conocía ni el respeto ni la culpa; al carajo los enfermos, seguro le urgía coger y Sakura no le había puesto atención por días, seguro.

— _Cabrón, imbécil…_ —Pensó con toda la ira brillando en su retina, haciendo lucir aún más oscura y profunda su mirada ónix. —Sakura, deberías descansar.

—¿Qué fue eso? Porque eres tan grosero, Genma vino a saludarte. —Si, estaba molesta. —Deja de ser tan orgulloso. —Reclamó dolida. —Estás siendo muy infantil, ya basta.

—¡Porque me tienes como un niño! —La voz del peli plata se elevó tan de repente que la dejó con los reproches atorados en la garganta. —Siento que me quitan tu atención. Te necesito, date cuenta de eso… —Aventó la sabana dispuesto a salir de la cama, se sentía muy capaz de caminar por su cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola! WAAAA. Si, si :D KakaSaku por fin.**

 **Lo sé, los tuve peleados 3 capítulos hahaha perdonen, ni yo me lo perdono. Pero ya está aquí la actualización y el KakaSaku. ¡Oh! Y la escena de la blusa mojada que debía (por supuesto que no se me había olvidado). Ahora, espero que se haya aclarado lo que sucedió en aquella misión donde Kakashi se fue por rebeldía hahaha. Nadie se pregunto que paso en aquella misión :( no les deje la intriga... Bueno, de todas formas ya aclaré u_u**

 **Perdonen la demora, verán, había un trato entre _Ardalus-sensei_ y yo xD y ambos actualizamos hoy según lo acordado. **

**¡Gracias por actualizar Sensei!**

 **Disculpen si hay errores y eso, pero lo edité rapidamente, mañana es mi primer día de clases y sólo he dormido 2 hrs TvT cosas del fin de semana... Anyways, quería actualizarlo antes de entrar el semestre. Les cuento que será un semestre muy pesado pero si estaré actualizando, lo terminaré lo más pronto posible.**

 **Vamos a lo bueno: ¡Los reviews! No saben como me emociono cada que me dejan un review o dan Fav :D yeeeeey.**

 **Kath-2H.D:** Perdona D: no hagas rabietas por lo d ela boveda, es "drama for da trama". Ademas no nieguen que fue genial leer a Kakashi en acción mutilando ninjas (?). Sabes, me llena de felicidad que sientas los sentimientos de Kakashi así como él, eso me da a entender que no narro tan mal :'D Pero no castres a Genma, algo bueno hará... Creo. Si, si lo hará :D

 **Kunieda Hatake: ¡** Nueva lectora! Que felicidad :') Ay me das felicidad con tu review. Prometo ya no hacer sufrir tanto a mi hermoso Kakashi.

 **Ardalus:** ¡Senseeeeei! Lo prometido es deuda. Hahaha creo que se me da escribir escenas de descuartizados... Nah, no es cierto, pero espero y este cap te haya gustado sensei OuO Sabes, hay KS pero siempre estará la piedra en el zapato. Gracias por actualizar :D cumpliste (tarde).

 **marianithahdv: ¿** No sabías que yo era la autora? xD Pues ahora lo sabes. Perdona, es que no son parecidos mis usuarios de FB y FF. Me encantan tus expresiones en los review :'D genialisímo. Dices que haz vivido lo de Kakashi en carne propia, pues ahora lo entiendes un poco. Sólo que el está muy enamorado.

 **BoOmiie: ¡** Jess! Gracias por seguir leyendo TvT sé que lees los spoiler, aunque siento que doy demasiados, pero no lo puedo evitar. Me encanta que me expresen lo que les hace sentir el fic. ¡Gracias!

 **MagicaShinaru:** Claro que lo seguire :D gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Aire2409: ¡** Aire-sama! La felicidad que me da que sigas leyendo esta cosa ruda que escribo :') Hahaha ya sé que están locos los tres, comportandose como adolescentes roba-novias y eso. No hablan bien, pero ya introduje KS y habrá más, gracias :D

 **Lexia Hatake Biersack Way:** Salvaje actualización xD chahahahaha eso me hizo el día. Owww :') ¿te hice llorar? Aún no puedo creer que si les lleguen los sentimientos de los personajes TvT me pone muy feliz.

 **Nightlife: ¡** Xime! Gracias por los review :'D me pones euforica cuando me dices que te sorprendo, aaaahswbefiubf que linda eres al decirme eso TvT sabes que me emociono. Ya sabes que los spoilers no faltaran, que se aceptan sugerencias y quejas :9 gracias por seguir leyendo estas locuras mias.

 **Nella:** No tenía usuario tu review pero sé que eres tú, porque sólo tú me dejas esos hermosos, extensos y preciosamente largos review que me llenan el vacio de mi kokoro escritor (drama time). Hablemos de Genma, sabes que este Shiranui Genma es tuyo, todo tuyo. Te obsequio mi Genma :3 gracias por seguirme apoyando y leyendo. Espero no defraude tus expectativas D:

 **Nos leemos en el proximo cap, gracias por leer. Los quiero :D**


	5. Jaque

Aclaraciones:

 _—Pensamientos._

—Dialogo normal.

Advertencias:

Lenguaje obsceno

Contenido sexual explícito

OoC

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** _ **Jaque**_

" _Amenaza inmediata de capturar al rey."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caliente.

Muy caliente.

—Espera… —Farfulló una chica de cabellos rosas. —¿Con qué debería agarrarla?

No le quitaba la mirada a su objetivo.

—Está mojada, y muy caliente… —Volvió a mencionar la peli rosa. —Creo que con la mano está bien, mis manos son buenas. —Tragó saliva ruidosamente. —Sí, muy buenas en todo. —Seguía hablando para ella misma. —¡Aquí vamos!

Decidida tomó aquello y al tomarlo con una mano sólo alcanzó a soltar un gemido y en seguida lo dejo caer al piso.

—¡Pedazo de mier…! —Masculló irritada.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —Escucho detrás de ella. —¿Con esa boquita me besas?

—Genma-sempai yo… Yo… —Estaba sonrojada.

—Sakura, calma. Ahora déjame ver tu mano. —Tendió su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo, al tenerla ya cerca de él, tomó la delicada mano. —¿Eres sadomasoquista, o algo así? —Bromeó al ver el eritema en la palma de la mano derecha de Sakura.

—Claro que no, es sólo que la cuchara estaba muy cerca a la olla de la sopa udon y la llama de la estufa la ha calentado demasiado y… Bueno, así.

—¿Que no hay más cucharas?

—Esa es perfecta, a mí me gusta. Sólo fue una quemadura, un poco de chakra curativo y estaré bien.

—Una quemadura… Si bueno, ¿sabes que más está caliente justo ahora? —Arqueó la mitad de su boca formando una sonrisa.

—Aquí no, Kakashi está arriba esperando su cena.

—Y yo espero mi cena también. —La tomó por la cintura y la apegó hacia él en un brusco movimiento. —Dámela. —Deslizó una de sus manos por su abdomen bajo hasta toparse con el borde de las mayas negras de Sakura, las cuales haló con brusquedad, rompiéndolas y deshaciéndose de ellas.

La elevó hasta echarla sobre la barra desayunadora de la cocina; ella abrió sus piernas lista y él desenfundó y dispuesto se acercó a ella, totalmente erguido y entonces…

Un estruendoso ruido se hizo presente, y un gran flash, una luz.

¿Qué sucedía?

— _Un sueño… No, una maldita pesadilla._ —Pensó y suspiro.

Kakashi yacía sobre su cama, en medio de una madrugada de tormenta. Truenos y relámpagos, genial. Cómo si sus pesadillas no fueran suficiente, ahora no lograría consolar el sueño, todos esos estruendosos y odiosos truenos le retumbaban en sus sensibles y desarrollados oídos.

Aborrecido giró su cabeza hacía la derecha percatándose que la lámpara de noche estaba encendida.

Relampagueaba casi a cada par de segundos, el flash se filtraba por la ventana y seguidamente un estruendoso trueno hacia retumbar los cristales de los ventanales. Tanto ajetreo allá afuera hacía incluso tiritar la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche que iluminaba la lectura de cierta chica, quien con cada ruido, más se acurrucaba en el mullido sillón individual y apretaba contra sí el pequeño libro que olvidó que leía para pasar la noche.

La melena rosada parecía encresparse con cada trueno.

Desde encima de la cama, la veía el dueño de una densa mirada ónix, refugiando el reflejo en sus pupilas detrás de unas hebras plateadas y por entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Otro relámpago.

Y ahí venía el trueno.

Otro temblor sacudiendo graciosamente, los desordenados cabellos rosados. Parecía loca.

—Sakura.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó al escuchar de repente la voz de Kakashi. —¿Q-que sucede? —Preguntó intentando recobrar la postura.

—Hmm… Si gustas, puedes venir.

—¿A dónde?

—A la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Hum… Ese sillón es muy incómodo.

—Claro que no.

—¿No qué cosa?

—No me recostaré en la cama contigo.

— _Y con Genma haces más que recostarte…_ —Pensó amargamente. —Está bien. Entonces te vuelvo a ofrecer la habitación de al lado.

—No estoy aquí de visita, estoy cuidando de ti.

—Porque ese es tu trabajo, si, lo sé. —Sabía de sobra que no estaba ahí por gusto propio, o al menos eso era lo que el Hatake pensaba.

—Estoy aquí porque, no quiero que por mi descuido te aventures a hacerte más daño. —Intentó aclarar Sakura.

Por otro lado Kakashi no supo si tomar esas palabras como preocupación o deber.

—Sakura, estoy bien.

—Eres tan terco, además no sé porque quieres que me recueste en…

No pudo si quiera terminar su reproche cuando otro rayo apareció y el acompañante de este, el trueno, hizo que los cimientos de la residencia trepidaran.

La peli rosa quedó muda y sólo atinó a abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro entre las mismas.

—Duérmete ya. —Le ordenó con el rostro aún escondido.

Le daba pena que como Kunoichi y Ninja Médico mostrara terror a las noches de tormenta. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeña, y jamás había superado su miedo hasta la fecha. A pesar de ser ya una adulta ahí estaba, como una niña asustadiza frente al Hokage, el último hombre que hubiera querido que la viese así.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano tocarle la coronilla, se tensó.

—Usa la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. —Habló Kakashi de pie frente a ella.

—No seas ridículo, no estás en condiciones de dormir aquí. —Habló separando un poco su boca de las rodillas, pero sin dejar ver su rostro. —Además, no tienes por qué estar de pie.

Sakura sólo atinó a escuchar un suspiro y sintió la mano ser retirada de su cabeza, pensó que seguro el Hatake ya se había regresado a su cama, no tenía por qué estarle rogando a una chiquilla como ella. Además sólo intentaba ser cortés, no es que fuera cosa de él ser tan amable.

Antes de llegar a pensar decenas de cosas acerca de él, el tacto de unas cálidas yemas le acariciaron la mejilla, aplicando la mínima fuerza, haciéndole levantar el rostro y al momento también la mirada.

—Por favor. —Susurró la voz masculina frente a ella.

Sakura no se inmutó, sólo atinaba a ver el perfil iluminado del rostro de ese hombre, muy cerca de su rostro, quizá la cercanía era porque él estaba en cuclillas. La mirada ónix lucía aún más densa y brillosa en aquella oscuridad que llegaba justo después de los los iluminados rayos que desaparecían detrás de las cortinas de los ventanales de la habitación. Los truenos ya no eran estruendosos, los escuchaba tan lejanos que juraría que todo sonido de aquel lugar se había extinguido durante esos íntimos segundos que hacían presente el tacto de sus miradas.

Él se veía hermoso.

Sus mechones platas cayendo por su rostro, sin llegar a ocultar lo hermoso de sus orbes negros.

Ella se veía preciosa.

Sus párpados ligeramente hinchados a causa de las lágrimas retenidas que hacían lucir su iris aún más claro. Le daba vergüenza que la vieran llorar como una frágil niña asustadiza.

La mano de Kakashi se colocó de lleno en la mejilla de Sakura, y la otra mano la posicionó sobre la tiritante mano femenina reposada encima de unas de las temblorosas rodillas.

—Ven. —Le tomó la mano que tenía debajo de la de él y se puso en pie con un gran esfuerzo, que por cierto fue bien disimulado, invitándola con un ligero apretón en el enlace de sus manos a abandonar el sillón.

Sakura obedeció, muda, incapaz de apartar su vista del enmascarado rostro del hombre frente a ella; sumergida en su rostro, en su mirada.

¿Qué tenía esa noche que lo hacía lucir tan bien?

No tenía ni jodida idea, pero ese sutil tacto de él sobre su mano se sentía hermoso. Tan cálido, tan cosquilloso, justo como la sensación en su abdomen. No sentía sus pies dar los pasos, juraría que se movía en automático hacía la cama, guiada por él y el aroma de su piel, su natural aroma masculino.

Al llegar al borde de la cama Kakashi la jaló tenuemente haciéndola sentarse sobre el colchón, con un extraño toque de caballerosidad acomodó las sábanas para ella. La Haruno sólo atinó a recostarse y girarse sobre la cama, quedando de lado dándole la espalda.

El Hokage le arropó como a una niña con la sábana, y en seguida se vio dispuesto a sentarse a leer en el mullido sillón dónde se encontraba Sakura, pero justo en su acción de dar media vuelta hacía el mueble, la mano de ella aprisionó una de las de él. Volteó a verle, quizá quería decirle algo.

¿Nada?

—Estaré aquí en el sillón. —Aseguró no dejarla sola con esas palabras, dando un rápido y ligero apretón al agarre de sus manos. Terminó por sonreírle para que quizá así le creyera la mitad de sus palabras, siendo todas verídicas.

Ella seguía sin pronunciar silaba alguna, pero tampoco sin soltar la conexión de su mano con la de él. En seguida hicieron conexión con otra parte de sus cuerpos, sus miradas nuevamente se encontraban.

Tiró del agarre y se movió al otro extremo de la cama, indicando con esa acción al Hatake que se recostara a un lado de ella.

Quizá ella se dio cuenta, quizá no, pero al verla dispuesta a compartir la cama con él, tragó gordo. Se sentía como un adolescente que dormiría por primera vez con una chica. No entendía porque de repente se ponía nervioso, si sólo dormirían, ¿cierto? O tal vez era porque sentía que de un momento a otro ese momento se rompería junto con un par de huesos de él.

Se aventuró a obedecer la muda orden de su… ehm, de la peli rosa y se recostó en el extremo vació de la cama. Ella quedó dándole nuevamente la espalda, ¿cómo interpretar eso? Kakashi se sentía incapaz de moverse.

¿Qué hacer? Se sentía en verdad como un estúpido.

Sakura de repente volvió a escuchar los truenos de la tormenta que azotaba a Konoha esa noche, quizá era porque no estaba frente a los apacibles ojos de su ex-sensei, esos profundos orbes que curiosamente le habían dado tanta paz en unos cuantos segundos. Tembló, se acurrucó debajo de la sábana y optó por una posición fetal, no la hacía sentir mejor, pero de algo tenía que ayudar. Otro estruendoso ruido hizo tiritar su cuerpo y se preguntó a qué hora se quedaría dormida para dejar de hacer el ridículo frente a él. Apretó sus párpados en un fallido intento de tranquilizarse. Pero como una luz en esa oscura y fría noche de tormenta, los cálidos brazos masculinos la rodearon por su cintura.

Kakashi entre una pelea de lo correcto y lo no tan correcto, optó por abrazarla al verla tan deleznable. Era tan pequeña, pero tan fuerte, y a su vez tan suave… Se sentía pleno de tenerle ahí, en un frágil agarre, tan frágil que si ella se movía un poco, el contacto se desharía. Jugándose el todo por muy poco, se aventuró a vigorizar el abrazo; se acercó a ella tomándole con más plenitud entre sus brazos con todo el temor al rechazo. Pero ella dio luz verde al poner sus manos encima de las de él.

Kakashi se relajó ante la acción de ella, se sentía de ensueño. Como la cereza del pastel, jaló el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos hacía él y una vez cerca terminó por acercar su rostro a la nuca de ella y chocó su mentón en la nívea piel expuesta por entre las hebras rosadas.

Sakura abrió de golpe sus ojos al notar que el rostro posterior a ella estaba desnudo, sin prenda de por medio, la piel de su cuello se lo confirmó ante el cosquilloso tacto de la barbilla del Hatake, su barba estaba crecida después de aquellos días de encierro sobre exigiéndose en el trabajo de su oficina, más los días que estuvo inconsciente en el hospital y en su propia casa.

Era una sensación de plenitud.

Se sentía tan bien para ella; y para él, dios, no había palabras que le describieran esa exquisita sensación que por fin experimentaba al tenerla entre sus brazos, en su cama.

Su cama.

Maldita incapacidad.

Maldita erección exigente.

— _Calmate ya, Hatake._ —Se reprochó a si mismo entre pensamientos, impuros pensamientos. — _Nah, pensamientos sexys. Muy, muy sexys…_ —Pensaba ahora mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Lejos de parecer una posición incómoda para alguno de los dos, era increíble. Sakura ya no temblaba por la tormenta, se sentía en paz, se sentía bastante adormilada de hecho, ya no percibía otro sonido que no fuera el de la respiración del hombre detrás de ella. Tan apacible, tan cálida la exhalación en su nuca. Quería que esa noche fuera la más larga de todas.

La vida no es tan bondadosa, y las noches no se alargan a tu favor. Pese a que la noche duró relativamente lo mismo, para el Hatake fue la noche más corta y dichosa de su experimentada vida.

Por supuesto que ella no despertaría pronto, se le veía muy cansada la noche anterior, le gustaría abrazarla por más tiempo, justo así como la tenía en aquel preciso momento. Su delicado y pasivo rostro se encontraba sumergido en la oscura tela del pijama de Kakashi, inhalando y consecutivamente exhalando, tan calma. Sí, quería seguir así de cerca; pero Yamato tardaría al menos cinco minutos en entrar a la mansión, podía sentirlo al perímetro de sus terrenos. Lo mejor era apurarse, o al menos intentarlo, su salud no le daba libertad de movimiento.

Tal y como Kakashi estaba al pendiente de las presencias alrededor de su ubicación, Tenzo también lo estaba, pero más enfocado a las presencias en la residencia del Hokage, pero todo parecía en orden, tal y como lo había dejado el día de ayer. Yamato deseaba entrar a la casa y no encontrarse con un obstinado Hatake desobedeciendo a la doctora Haruno. Aunque eso era pedir mucho, ¿cierto?

—Aquí vamos. —Se animó antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y tomar la manija de la puerta principal.

—¡Oh, Tenzo! Buenos días. — Saludó muy positivo bajando el último escalón. —¿Ya desayunaste?

—Eh… Sempai, no debería usted…

—Hago los mejores panqueques. —Se encaminó a la cocina.

—Yo mandaré a alguien por su desayuno, repose.

—Estoy perfectamente. —Lucía tan fresco como lechuga, un tanto débil su andar, pero se veía bien. ¿Por qué se veía bien? No estaba bien que él estuviera bien. —Si vienes te revelaré mi receta.

¿Qué sucedió?

—El secreto está en el estilo.

—¿E-estilo? —Repitió obviamente confundido.

En serio, ¿qué sucedió?

—Sí, estilo. Ya lo verás, pásame todo lo que te pida del frigorífico y la alacena. —Le ordenó mientras se ponía un llamativo delantal verde-limón.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo permítame ayudar. —Se aproximó al electrodoméstico mencionado por su superior.

—No, únicamente observarás. —Dio media vuelta el Hatake advirtiendo. —Arruinaras el sabor si metes mano a mi obra. —Puso una mano en la cintura y en la otra apuntaba a Yamato con un sartén mientras explicaba.

Tenzo sólo se limitó a inspirar hondo, como si el oxígeno le regalara más paciencia. Bueno, al menos lograba mantenerse calmo.

—No sé me da el arte culinario, Sempai. —Rascó disimuladamente su nuca avergonzado por la falta de habilidad. —La verdad es que para lograrlo me falta algo…

—Huevos. —Interrumpió el Hokage.

—¿Eh? —Se exaltó el subordinado. — ¡N-no!

—¿No? —Volteó a verle. —Desde luego que sí, ¿cómo crees que quedaría sin huevos? Anda, pásamelos, están justo a un lado de ti.

—Ah… Sí, de inmediato.

Así Tenzo le pasó al chef Hatake cuanto pidió, y a su vez sólo observó. Kakashi sí que tenía talento, no sólo mezclaba, batía y servía. Lo hacía con gracia.

Curioso.

Muy curioso para alguien como el Hokage.

—Ya casi, están. —Anunció el peli gris, sacando de sus pensamientos al portador del Mokuton. —Esponjosos y justo en su punto. —Presumió al hacer volar el pedazo de pan hasta caer sobre una pila de más de ellos.

Yamato miraba sorprendido la gran pila de humeantes y apetitosos panqueques, de hecho ya era la tercer torre de panes que formaba. Eso le agregaba otro talento más a Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Cuántos vas a querer, Tenzo? —Interrogó malavareando con la espátula, haciéndola girar en su mano como si de un kunai se tratase.

—Son más que suficientes, parece que alimentara a todo un escuadrón con eso.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? —Interrogó alguien desde la entrada de la cocina. —¡Santa juventud! Pero si son…

—Gai, empieza la competencia de panqueques. Llevemos esto al comedor.

—¡Wow, Kakashi! Tu llama de la juventud lastima de lo radiante que está. —Aludió emocionado Gai, cargando los tres platos con las grandes torres de panes en ellos.

—Pásame la mantequilla, Tenzo. —Pidió el Rokudaime ya sentado en una de las sillas del gran comedor.

—¿Mantequilla? —Yamato se preguntaba si acaso era al único que le sorprendía la actitud del Hatake?

—¡Oye! —Gritó Maito. —Uno a la vez, no metas todos en tu boca, ¡eso es trampa!

—Gai, no tan fuerte. La despertarás. —Pidió Yamato al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Kakashi, adivinando lo que significaba tras el grito de la "Bestia Verde de Konoha".

Con semejante grito como no se iba a exaltar o asustar cualquier persona.

Incluso Sakura que permanecía aun enredada en unas suaves sábanas de seda. Teniendo el sueño un tanto profundo, aun así logró despertarse con semejantes gritos de Gai. Por todo gritaba.

¿Qué hora era?

¿Por qué estaba aún en esa cama?

Olía a…

Sí. Olía a él.

— _Kakashi…_ —Estiró su mano a una de las almohadas a su costado e inhaló profundo, esa fragancia la hizo sumergirse en completa paz. Desearía que esa almohada fuese él. Que le hablara, cerca de su oído.

Lo escuchaba.

Escuchaba su voz lejos, en eco. Proviniendo de la planta baja de la residencia, el eco por los pocos muebles y la doble altura de la espaciosa sala de estar.

Sí. Lograba escucharle, hablaba con alguien.

—Lo mejor es armar otro plan de ataque. —Lo escuchó de nuevo. Al parecer hablaba con alguien de una misión, ¿tendría que ver con esa a dónde se fue?

Salió de la habitación para escuchar mejor, si él estaba en peligro ella quería ayudar.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo? —Se escuchó Kakashi nuevamente.

—¡Hai! —Esas fueron las voces de Gai y Yamato. Sin duda tenía que tratarse de "esa" misión.

—No podemos volver a cometer el mismo error, saben a qué me refiero. —Ese había sido de nuevo el Hatake.

Sakura ya estaba a un par de escalones de la planta baja, iba descendiendo con pasos lentos y mudos con sus pies descalzos.

—¡No volverá a suceder Kakashi! —Gritó un enérgico Maito.

—¡Shhh! —Silenció Kakashi. —La despertarás, calla.

Entonces la Haruno dedujo que diría algo más que no quería que por nada del mundo ella escuchara e intentó estirarse para saber más y no ser percibida.

Y cayó.

—¡Ouch!

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el Hatake poniéndose rápidamente de pie, olvidándose del dolor por un instante y aventando a quien sabe dónde uno de los mandos. Cosa que sorprendió a Yamato dejándole boquiabierto.

¿Qué se había metido su Sempai? ¿Drogas?

—¡Oh, florecilla! —Exclamó Gai al verla ahí tirada. —¿Vienes a unirte al juego?

—¿Juego?

—¡Si! Pero yo quiero el mando negro. —Se apresuró Gai.

Un videojuego, eso era. No era ninguna misión rango "S", ni nada por el estilo; un estúpido juego.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Kakashi ya a su lado, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—¡Call of Duty, florecilla! —Gritó emocionado Maito. —Oye, esa camisa es muy grande para ti, necesitas consejos de moda. No te queda.

—Gai… —Lo llamó Kakashi.

—Entiendo, es como un vestido, ya que no llevas pantalón.

—Gai, tienes que atender lo que te dije.

—No me dijiste naa… ahh… —No terminó la queja por un fuerte codazo en sus costillas, cortesía de Yamato.

—Sí, iremos en seguida, Sempai. —Siguió la treta el ANBU estilo madera.

—N-no. Yo tengo que ir a tomar una ducha y al hospital, e-es tarde y...

—Dúchate aquí, no hay problema. —Ofreció sereno Kakashi.

—En el hospital tengo ropa limpia en la oficina y… y ya es tarde. —Se apresuró a la salida nerviosa y jalando la camisa que traía puesta. —¡Nos vemos!

—Esa camisa fácil te queda a ti, Kakashi. —Habló Gai.

El peli gris ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar.

—Gai, será mejor que dejes descansar a Kakashi. —Pidió Yamato.

—¡Pero su llama de la juventud está que arde!

El Hatake se dispuso a subir a la habitación sin decir nada más.

—¡Sempai espere!

—Puedo solo, Tenzo.

—Lo sé, sólo quiero acompañarle. Mis órdenes son no dejarle solo.

—Uhmm…

—Sé que está pensando que se veía linda con esa camisa suya. —Habló en tono de complicidad Tenzo.

—No la veas cuando esté así. —Gruñó Kakashi.

Por supuesto que Kakashi no alejaría por nada del mundo esa imagen de su mente, se veía hermosa. Sólo esperaba que fuera discreta para que nadie más le viera andar en ese atuendo por las calles de la villa.

Por suerte Sakura pensó justo lo mismo que Kakashi, y llegó rápido a su departamento, que era más cercano que el hospital y así menos peligro corría de exponerse.

No le tomó más de quince minutos el ducharse y ponerse algo de ropa. Las hebras rosadas aún estaban húmedas, pero ya se las arreglaría en el hospital con alguna coleta o algo así. Dispuesta tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta para salir, acto que fue interrumpido por alguien parado del otro lado de la puerta.

—Genma-sempai, ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Sakura, tienes que dejar de ir con él. —Soltó escueto, sin saludos de cortesía ni nada de eso.

—¿Q-qué? —Parpadeó descolocada, intentando entender. —No sé de quien habla. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sakura, ¿no lo entiendes? —Apartó el senbon de su boca. —Él no… Él está… ¿Sabes? Alguien más puede hacerse cargo.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse, entiéndalo.

—Excusas, hay más ninjas médico de confianza. —Elevó un tanto su voz, y en seguida se dio cuenta de ello.

—Sempai, yo quiero…

—No. —La interrumpió en seguida, no quería escuchar. Le molestaba, le hacía hervir la razón. _—¿Así es como se siente, Kakashi?_ —Pensó con un amargo sabor de boca al ver ese brillo en los ojos de ella.

—Yo sólo quiero que entienda que, usted y yo…

—Tengo que irme, pequeña. —Le sonrió escueto. Lo último que quería era decirle alguna estupidez y quedar como el malo.

—No, yo tengo que irme. —Se abrió paso para salir totalmente de su departamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Era muy tarde para ella, y ya el día se ponía gris, literal y figurativamente.

Pero eso no significaba que dejara de pensar en los cambios de humor de Genma, y en lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Kakashi…

No dejaría de pensar en lo ocurrido, ni en él. Sólo ansiaba que el día terminara para poder verle de nuevo.

Del otro lado de la situación, Kakashi ansiaba justamente lo mismo, pero tenía muchas otras situaciones inquietándole. Mientras tuviera a Yamato como mano derecha estaba seguro que podría manejarlas, ya que por sí mismo se sentía físicamente incapacitado. Odiaba aceptarlo, detestaba toda esa incapacidad.

Claro que Hatake Kakashi no se quedaba de brazos cruzados nunca, y mucho menos en ahora. No después de aquella noche tan significativa para él.

—Sempai, creí que dormía. —Le llamó el usuario de Mokuton. —No estaba en su habitación y… ¿Qué hace aquí abajo?

—Me gusta esta sala de estar. Es cómoda.

—Está bien, si quiere le traigo una cama para que descanse aquí.

— Estoy bien por ahora, ya tendré tiempo de descansar más tarde.

—Pero…

—¿Ves esto? —Señaló el peli gris la cara interna de su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Está haciendo más masa muscular? —Miró extrañado el castaño ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Con ese físico es todo un adonis para las chicas, no entiendo por… —Hizo una fugaz pausa. —Otra vez está sangrando… —Mencionó con acento de cansancio.

—Sólo son un par de gotas. —Dijo despreocupado limpiando el fino hilo carmín escurriendo por su brazo. — Es parte de mi tratamiento.

—No sé porque sospecho que esto no es legal, y no lo sabe Sakura. —Suspiró, el pobre ANBU no se equivocaba, no había conocido persona más terca y obstinada que su Sempai.

Kakashi no se inmuto, seguía sentado en el sofá ocupado en su tarea de ponerse una venda alrededor del brazo.

—Es un implante subcutáneo, evitará daños que me puedan causar los fragmentos del elemento tierra que entró en mi cuerpo aquel día.

—¿Ahora si me explicará de que va todo esto? —Se puso atento.

—No, aún no es tiempo. —Contestó seco el peli gris.

—¿Al menos estás convencido que es seguro?

—Sí, sólo podrá matarme si mi chakra disminuye cerca del ochenta por ciento. —Explico rápidamente terminando de vendar su brazo. —Aviéntame el teléfono.

—Creí que odiaba usarlos.

—Uhm, necesito llamar a una mujer.

—No tarda en llegar, saldrá en dos horas de su guardia en el hospital. Tengo vigilado sus horarios como me pidió. Mantenga la calma.

—No, Tenzo. Una prostituta.

Por supuesto que no.

No.

Simple y sencillamente nada estaba bien, ni su cuerpo, ni su mente, ni su estúpida "solución" a lo que sea que fuese aquello que le ocurría. ¿Tan difícil era contarle a Sakura y buscar la cura juntos?

Claro que lo era, primero muerto, porque no se permitiría preocupar a su joven y amada peli rosa. Esa persona, su persona.

Pero… ¿Entonces por qué llamaba a una piruj… A una mujer de la vida galante? Había perdido la razón, estaba loco, la abstinencia lo estaba volviendo loco acaso? Nadie había muerto por abstenerse de un poco de amor carnal, ¿o sí?

Yamato pensaba y pensaba en lo ocurrido en los últimos momentos, ¿debería hacer algo?

El timbre de la residencia resonó por la misma, haciendo que el ANBU castaño abandonara sus tormentosos pensamientos.

—Yo atiendo. —Se apresuró a ir a la entrada de la residencia.

—Es ella. —Anunció Kakashi.

¿Pues quién más? No es como si él tuviera muchas visitas aquellos últimos días, ya que estaba restringido el paso a otros ninjas que no fuesen ANBU registrados y la ninja médico, Haruno Sakura.

Ya en la gran puerta de la entrada a la residencia abrió y no se encontró nada que no hubiese imaginado. Cabello negro y curvas, hermosas curvas, seductoras proporciones, como se supone que deben de lucir esas mujeres.

—Buena tarde tengas, muñeco. Mi nombre es Hitomi, y vengo por…

—Sígame. —Interrumpió seco Yamato. Con un aire de disgusto.

—Pero sí que vive bien el Hokage… —Comentó con empalagosa y molesta voz la chica.

Tenzo ni se molestó en contestar cualquier cosa.

—Pase, él se encuentra dentro. —Le cedió el paso a la voluptuosa mujer. —Hokage-sama, ella es…

—Hitomi-chan para usted, Hokage-sama. —Gimoteo entre palabras y alzó un poco los labios para hacerlos ver más voluminosos.

—Tome asiento en aquel sofá. —Ordeno pasivo el Rokudaime.

—Oh, Hokage-sama... —Le llamó con voz cremosa, esa que todas las del "negocio" usan con los hombres. —Pero necesito hacer mi trabajo.

—Te pagaré. —Respondió sin apuro el Rokudaime.

—Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. —Insistió la "señorita" con su empalagosa voz, acercándose a él muy empalagosamente.

— _Que empalago..._ —Pensó Kakashi alzando una ceja. — _Si Sakura fuera así... Yo... Yo no me molestaría... Mmm._

—Sé que lo quiere. —Seguía insistente la chica.

¿En qué momento se puso el menudo cuerpo de la chica sobre sus piernas?

—Ka-ka-shi... —Canturreó en sílabas la fémina.

El peli gris le vio a los ojos, calmo por un par de segundos, y en seguida habló. —Tenzo aceptará gustoso. Mientras lo entretienes escucharas lo que tenga que decirte y tú opinaras.

—¡¿S-sempai?! —Exclamó el otro.

—Gustoso, Tenzo. —Repitió al momento que sus ojos mostraban que sonreía bajo la máscara. Hipócritamente sonreía.

El ANBU sólo se limitó a sonreír mostrando los dientes, cuál comercial de dentífrico.

—Claro, gustoso, señorita.

El pobrecillo de Yamato no sabía que era peor, por un momento creyó que se quedaría a presenciar una porno en vivo, pero ahora él sería el protagonista... Santo dios.

—Vamos Tenzo, no pongas esa cara, déjala que te baile.

—¿Baile? —Preguntó confundido.

—No esperes que presencie otra cosa. No la dejarías hablar con tu...

—¡Y-ya entendí!

—¿Está seguro de eso, Hokage-sama? —Insistió la "señorita".

—Sí, ¿está seguro? —Se unió Tenzo a la chica.

—Hay una chica. —Comenzó Kakashi. —He cometido muchos errores con ella, y hay un imbécil. Prácticamente se la deje en bandeja de plata.

—Diría que de oro. —Intervino Tenzo entre dientes, ganándose una mirada hostil del Hatake. A lo que desvió la mirada a otro lado encontrándose con ella, nariz con nariz.

El castaño quedo quieto, apenas respirando al sentir una de sus manos ser tomada por las de ella, y dirigiéndolas a uno de sus pechos.

—Así es como se hace, caramelito. —Explicó entre su barnizada sonrisa. —Ahora la otra va detrás. —Dicho lo último comenzó a menearse y restregarse en el cuerpo de Yamato.

—He recurrido a ti, para que me escuches, eres mujer.

—Que observador… —Interrumpió Hitomi.

—No eres cercana a ella, por lo tanto tendrás criterio sobre esto. —Continuó Kakashi hablando sin inmutarse.

—¿La amas? —Preguntó la bailarina al Hokage, al momento que aventaba a Yamato a un sofá cercano y se quitaba su sostén.

Kakashi quedó mudo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar las palabras desvanecidas.

—¿La amas? —Preguntó de nuevo al ver que aparentemente se había perdido entre la pregunta. —Sé sincero, vamos. Asegúrate que no es un capricho por la crisis de la edad. —Seguía insistiendo la fémina, con un muy sonrojado y atarantado Yamato entre dos grandes y voluminosos pechos.

—Crisis de la edad… —Repitió más para él mismo.

—Al llamarle imbécil al otro, seguro es porque ya tuvieron sexo…

—Ella no lo ama. —Se puso en pie, abandonando rápidamente el sofá dónde él se encontraba.

No quería que le recordaran unos de sus peores tormentos.

—¿Y tú con ella? —Prosiguió Hitomi.

—Entiendo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió ella.

Toda aquella charla sucedió sin siquiera mirarse los ojos, Kakashi hablaba, ella también lo hacía, pero estaba más ocupada tomando una mano de Yamato para nalguearse a sí misma.

—Saldré. —Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación donde se encontraban los tres. —No me sigas, y déjate querer, Tenzo.

—¡S-sempai! —Intentó hablar el ANBU, prisionero de un par de glúteos. Enormes glúteos.

Kakashi sabía que podía cuidarse solo, pero también sabía que no estaba en condiciones de luchar, al menos no físicamente, pero si verbalmente; y justo estaba por utilizar mucho de ese recurso.

Bien se sabe que Hatake Kakashi no es un hombre de muchas palabras, es más de actos, pero se encontraba un tanto indispuesto, digamos.

Su objetivo se encontraba justo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento cerca al bosque de donde se hacían las pruebas chunnin.

Sentía su presencia llegar.

—No estaba muy seguro de venir acá a verte, de suerte no me han capturado un grupo de ANBU.

—Esto es serio, Genma. —Se puso de pie abandonando la roca sobre la que estaba sentado.

—Qué bueno que lo dices, no traje mi traje de payaso.

—Y yo olvidé mi paciencia en casa.

—Espero no hayas olvidados tus pantalones de hombre también.

—Los traigo bien puestos.

—¿Y qué ganas con eso? ¡Ja! ¿Tú crees que a Sakura le importa eso? —Hizo una pausa. —Olvidalo, ¿tú de verdad te perdonará por todas las veces que la has humillado? —Mostró una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca.

—No hables como si la conocieras…

—Créeme, le conozco todo más que tú. —Jugó con el senbon entre sus labios.

—Ese hermoso lunar cerca de su comisura era mi tesoro, maldita sea.

—No tiene lunar en… Espera… ¿Cuál comisura? Tú… ¡No te creo!

—Shiranui Genma... —Suspiró pasivo. —No se trata de devorar, se trata de deleitar y paladear. ¿Conoces el braille? —Guiñó uno de sus ojos y entre éstos se reflejó una desafiante sonrisa, y en seguida avanzó dispuesto a irse.

—Dime, ¿eso de que te sirve? —Ahí iba Shiranui a seguir el reto. —La única forma de llegar a su corazón es con un chidori.

—¿Sabes? No estoy aquí para discutir.

— ¡Oh! Me alegra saberlo.

—Déjate de juegos, ya estamos viejos para palabrerías de niños de academia.

—De acuerdo, como digas. Pero no he venido a que me des órdenes, te lo advierto.

—No vengo a dar ninguna orden. —Se recargó en el enorme tronco de un viejo árbol junto a ellos. Podría estar mejor, pero no estaba bien. Seguía agotándose al estar de pie por mucho tiempo. —He venido a pedirte un favor.

A Hatake Kakashi se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Bien podía planear despedirse, o hacer lo imposible: luchar contra el tiempo, y ganarle.

Ganar. Tenía que ganar.

Ganar tiempo. Ganar confianza. Ganar una posible guerra. Ganar amor.

Su amor.

Siempre se comienza por el inicio, es lo mejor y lo más recomendable. Pero en este caso Kakashi no tuvo un buen inicio, ¿o sí? Bueno, quizá ni si quiera contaba como inicio. Pero fuera lo que fuera, daría comienzo, quizá no desde el inicio; pero peor sería nada.

Un paso había dado aquella mañana, y ahora daba el segundo paso, no quería ir presuroso, pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor; así que era ahora o nunca.

—Hokage-sama, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? —Preguntó una mujer robusta detrás de un mostrador.

—Haruno Sakura, ¿Dónde se encuentra? —Preguntó sin rodeos el Rokudaime.

—En seguida le llamo. —Tomó el teléfono la jefa de enfermeras sin abandonas su asiento en la silla detrás del mostrador.

—Prefiero tratar a solas en la oficina de la doctora Haruno, si es que ella se encuentra ahí.

—Oh, por favor pase. Es el Hokage después de todo. —Sonrió coqueta la mujer.

Kakashi sin decir más ando por el pasillo principal y se aventuró por otros más hasta llegar a la oficina antes mencionada, y por alguna extraña razón se inquietó al observar la puerta con una placa metálica con el nombre de la dueña de sus desvelos. Temía que detrás de esa puerta se encontrara una escena que de verdad no quería ni imaginar.

Estaba paranoico, un poco quizá.

—Aquí vamos. —Se animó a sí mismo.

Quizá fue un error no tocar antes de entrar, pero la escena que vio al entrar lo desarmó por completo. Ella yacía sentada y recargada sobre el escritorio dormida, con sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, muy tranquila.

Se acercó a ella, procurando de no hacer si quiera ruido con sus sandalias. Era su culpa, cuidarle a él y además tener turnos en el hospital, él ofreció dar permiso para ausentarse a algunos turnos, pero por supuesto que ella se negó.

Estando a un lado de ella se percató del montón de pergaminos y notas a su alrededor, parecían anotaciones de sellos y escritos relacionados con el elemento tierra y agua. Parecía un tipo de investigación sobre algún jutsu, pero no uno que conociera.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —Escuchó él ser llamado por la soporosa voz de ella.

—Sakura, disculpa. —Retrocedió un paso. —Debí tocar, sólo entré y…

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, no tienes por qué estar fuera de tu casa.

—Sal conmigo.

—¿Qué? —No entendía a qué venía eso y optó por ponerse de pie y colocarse frente a él, ya que lo tenía a un costado.

—Sakura, sal conmigo ahora.

—¿Hablas de una cita? —Pestañeó curiosa.

—Sí, vamos a cenar. —Habló serio, pero con ese perturbador brillo en sus oscuras orbes.

—¿Me lo estás ordenando? —Alzó ambas cejas rosadas.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —Reformuló aún calmo, sin bajar ni subir de su estatura.

—¿Me estás rogando? —Se cruzó de brazos y modificó su postura, pronunciando su cadera del lado izquierdo.

—Saldré a cenar, ¿sería de tu agrado acompañarme?

—Eso suena mejor. —Le sonrió. Eso le daba una singular alegría, salir con él.

—¿En serio? Creí que tenía prohibido deambular por la villa. —Se acercó a ella.

—En tu actual condición, sí. —Desvió su mirada a sus pies. De alguna manera la cercanía le ponía nerviosa. —Pero estás de suerte, porque quien te acompaña es médico. —Alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrar la de él.

—Sé de un buen lugar. —Le sonrió, muy cautivante, por cierto.

Cualquiera que fuera el lugar, ella no quería desaprovechar ese gesto tan atento del Hatake. Se sentía extrañada, pero le agradaba.

Kakashi sabía que una cena era un buen comienzo. El lugar era cálido y agradable, por suerte llegaron antes de que la lluvia arreciara.

Toda la cena conversaron de los gustos de comida de cada quien, de los sabores preferidos, de bebidas y un par de cosas más, un tanto triviales, pero a ninguno le molestó, la verdad era que curiosamente estaban cómodos, uno con el otro; como no sucedía hace un buen tiempo. Kakashi narraba una de las tantas competencias que había tenido con Gai, claro, a petición de Sakura. Él sabía perfecto quién estaba a sus espaldas, afuera del recinto. Lo sabía perfecto. Esa presencia le mantenía en alerta los sentidos. Sabía que Sakura lo vería, ella tenía toda la vista al ventanal que daba hacía el exterior del restaurant.

Oh, no estaba para nada bien lo que pensaba hacer, pero sería una exquisita amenaza para ese estúpido cabellos de mazorca.

—Te agradezco que estés al pendiente de mí, Sakura-chan. —Le sonrió, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, colocó su mano sobre el dorso de la de ella en un cálido gesto.

La lluvia podría o no distorsionar la figura afuera del lugar, pero era más viable que la peli rosa se diera cuenta. Para nada tonta la niña.

Pero el Hatake estaba preparado. Si ese chulito quería guerra, la tendría. ¿Cómo negarle su último deseo?

—Calma, Hatake… —Sonreía para Sakura, tenía que distraerla pronto. Para su sorpresa ella también le sonrió, y de un momento a otro soltó una sonora sonrisa.

Sonreía y reía.

¿Por qué ella reía? Se preguntaba un empapado Genma.

—Más tonta no podía ser.

Si puede salir a cenar un indiscreto restaurante significa que ese hijo de puta ya estaba mejor y sólo estaba utilizándola. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un beso? ¿Coger?

No. Kakashi no tienes los suficientes hue… Si no lo hizo antes, ¿cierto? Esa platica que tuvieron en la tarde era más falsa que los pechos de la última prostituta que contrató.

Kakashi no lo haría. No puede utilizarla así, ¿o sí?

Él, a diferencia de Kakashi, no la utiliza, sólo está ahí para reconfortarla. Sí, eso.

¿Verdad?

—Lluvia de mierda… —Culpó estúpidamente al clima. Se sentía patético.

Pero ese Hatake se sentía un rey en el tablero, y no era así. Él le enseñaría lo que es jugar de verdad y le enseñara a perder. Porque Hatake Kakashi no sabía perder, y para Genma, estaba jugando sucio.

Poniendo fin a esa escena de tormento, el Shiranui se dispuso a irse de ahí; quizá la lluvia estaba cesando, pronto terminaría ese día lluvioso y junto con la lluvia terminaría el día.

Veinticuatro hora a veces parecen insuficientes.

La noche estaba ya muy presente, y por fortuna todo había resultado bien hasta ese preciso momento para Kakashi, y para Sakura que no dejo de preocuparse. Ni estando a salvo en la residencia Hatake dejaba de preocuparse. Por supuesto que veía mejoría en el Hokage, pero no era normal, sentía que algo no iba bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Escucho la voz de Kakashi sacarla de su trance.

—¿Ah?

—El café se ha enfriado. —Señaló la taza frente a ella. —Si no te gusta, déjalo.

—N-no. —Se apresuró aclarar. —Está delicioso. —Bebió un trago y casi se atraganta al darse cuenta que la jarra de café estaba ya vacía, el Hatake terminó con todo.

Otra oportunidad de _mask-off_ se había ido, nuevamente.

Era de esperarse, pues ya se había resignado hace tiempo a que jamás le vería sin esa estúpida máscara, que le hacía ver sensual aunque tuviese medio rostro tapado.

Al menos quedaban galle… Dos y media galletas.

—Hum… Algo te sucede.

—Mmm… Ahmm… Ahuum…— Intentaba comunicarse con ruidos sin abrir su boca llena de galleta masticada.

Kakashi se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar con ella.

Sakura y sus migajas de galleta embarradas temblaron.

Él por su parte se inclinó hacia ella y llevó su mano al nivel de la apetitosa comisura de esos anhelantes labios rosados, y con su pulgar retiró los diminutos rastros de galleta.

—Sé de qué va. —Habló retomando la postura, recargándose en el filo de la mesa y cruzando sus brazos dándole más tonalidad muscular a los mismos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sakura, si algo he aprendido muy bien, es ser honesto y mantener una buena comunicación. —Habló serio, pero gentil. —Eso lo aprendí de ti.

Sakura logró descolocarse, ¿ella enseñándole a ese hombre algo? Vamos, que el de las experiencias es él. Además, de honesto ni la sonrisa.

—No digas eso, eso ni tú te lo crees. —Se puso de pie y tomó las tazas para llevarlas a lavar, dejando a Kakashi ahí parado.

Por su lado, Kakashi sabía bien que no la convencería de ninguna manera, pero él había decidido ser honesto y no mantener más secretos, así le costará el que ella no le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

La Haruno odiaba las mentiras, pero odiaba más las mentiras de él. Le dolían las mentiras de él.

—Es tiempo de tu terapia, en seguida te ayudo a volver a la habitación. Deberías considerar dormir en la habitación de abajo. —Hablaba y hablaba la Haruno fregando. —Aunque luzcas mejor, no lo estás.

Terminó su quehacer y dio media vuelta buscando con la mirada al Hokage, pues al no recibir respuesta le intrigó, no es que fuera muy hablador, pero estaba muy silencioso el lugar.

—¿Kakashi? —Suspiró al no recibir respuesta del recién nombrado. —Te dije que me esperaras.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar y verificó que tampoco se encontraba ahí. Llevó su mirada a las escaleras deduciendo que ya se encontraba en su habitación para la terapia.

Sin esperar más decidió ir a hacer su trabajo, después de todo estaba ahí por su obligación, ¿cierto? Por supuesto, nada tenía que ver con que el enfermo fuese él, ¿o si?

Sakura se encontraba totalmente ajena a lo que le esperaba con cada escalón ascendido. Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación principal, estaba todo muy callado; no sabía si preocuparse o pensar que eso ya era normal.

Se adentró a la habitación y tampoco lo ubicó ahí, seguro estaría en el cuarto de baño. Entre sus deducciones escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse detrás de ella, y eso si la asustó y la hizo ponerse en guardia.

—Eres tú. —Suspiró y se relajó al verlo junto a la puerta recién cerrada. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó al verle muy serio, sin moverse.

—Sakura, quiero… No, necesito ser sincero contigo. —Habló el Hatake acercándose a ella.

—Kakashi, ¿qué…?

—No, Sakura. Déjame hablar esta vez. —Le interrumpió calmo. —Te hablé de sinceridad hace un momento y sé que nunca lo he sido contigo, ahora quiero serlo. Porque no tolero que me veas con desprecio y como un mentiroso, quiero intentar ser lo mejor para ti.

¿Lo mejor para ella? ¿Todo eso a dónde la estaba llevando?

—Sakura, la verdad aquí es que… —Hizo una pausa y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, tomó por el borde la oscura prenda que llevaba por máscara.

Sakura sólo atinó a retraer aún más sus párpados por el asombro dejando sus ojos mucho más abiertos ¿qué se supone que era todo eso?

Retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba, topándose con el borde de la cama.

—Llamé a una prostituta.

Sakura mordió su lengua, ya no se desarmaría por la ira frente a él, ya le importaría una mierda lo que él hiciera. Ese imbécil no valía ya la pena. ¿Algún día lo valió?

Permaneció muda, no quería hablar, lo escucharía por cortesía, pero estaba más que claro que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

—Al contrario de lo que piensas, sólo hablé con ella.

Hablar sobre su vagina, seguro. Sakura no podía creer el cinismo con el que decía aquello.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien, de ti.

— _Estúpido. Imbécil de mierda…_ —Pensaba ella.

—Hablándole de ti, comprendí lo importante que eres para mí, te necesito aún más de lo que tú a mí. —Hablaba el peli gris, pero ella no escuchaba al estar tan concentrada en los masculinos rasgos frente a ella. —Mírame a los ojos. —Le pidió tomándole por el mentón.

¿Qué podía decir? Sakura estaba muda, sentía atiborradas las palabras en sus cuerdas vocales. Un segundo… ¿En qué momento logró tenerlo tan cerca de su cara?

—Basta… —Logró susurrar bajando la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo. —¿Crees que por ver tu rostro y comenzar a hablarme así voy a creerte todo?

—No. No te pido que me creas. Te pido que me escuches.

—¿Para qué exactamente? —No, no lloraría. No gritaría.

—Para no ser más un estúpido.

Ella alzó la mirada buscando la sinceridad en la mirada ónix; a ese paso ella le creería hasta el cuento del hada de los dientes.

—Lamento ser un impuntual y… —Su tono era más grave y su aliento aún más cálido. —Y haber llegado tarde a ti.

—Kakashi, yo… —Se percató en seguida del estado hipertérmico en el que se encontraba el Hatake al poner ambas palmas en las mejillas de él. —Tienes fiebre, estás delirando.

—No, escúchame.

—Puedes convulsionar, ven vamos a la tina.

La Haruno intentó tirar de la mano de él, pero la jaló atrayéndola a su febril anatomía atrapándola con fuerza suficiente para hacerla saber que no la dejaría ir.

—Estás delirando por la fiebre, necesitamos bajarla. —Se retorció entre los brazos de él para zafarse sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Kakashi se giró con ella aún en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando él encima.

—Te amo.

Se congeló, dejo de luchar. Se sintió incapaz de ejercer fuerza si quiera en sus músculos accesorios de la respiración.

¿Qué acababa de decirle ese estúpido hijo de…? No, a su padre y madre todo el respeto del mundo. Pero no. No. Eso no, ¿por qué flaqueaba ahora?

—No quiero que me creas. —Volvió a hablar dejando sus silabas levitar encima de los labios de ella. —Sólo quiero y necesito que lo sepas.

—Por favor, déjame bajar la fiebre. —Habló por fin, con la saliva espesándole las palabras.

Lo sintió tensarse encima de ella, no sabía si se debía a la fiebre pero se sentía tan cálido y confortante. La peli rosa comprendió que tenía que quitarlo de encima suyo con lo poco que le quedaba de prudencia, sólo faltaba saber dónde la había dejado.

Kakashi no esperaba tanta serenidad por parte de ella, ante su atrevimiento juraría que entonces si necesitaría reposo absoluto en cama por tremenda golpiza que imaginó. Pero nada, ella seguía ahí, implorándole asustada y triste que se quitara de encima.

Eso dolía aún más.

No desaprovecharía el momento, pues estaba seguro de que no se le volvería a presentar con tanta felicidad, más bien nunca, y aunque se lo propusiera, no quería atosigarla. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Se aproximó más al rostro de ella, y lento repasó los hermosos rasgos de Sakura, en su trayectoria a besar la sonrojada mejilla logró rozar sus labios sobre la comisura de los de ella, y terminó situando un casto y sincero beso de media luna. Sabiendo que perdía nuevamente la batalla, y estaba próximo a perder la guerra.

Con pesar Kakashi se puso de pie y en seguida sintió que nada estaba bien. Esas presencias alrededor de la residencia eran desconocidas, chakras que jamás había percibido. Podía decirse que conocía el chakra de toda la aldea, y esos no eran parte de ella.

Se volvió hacia Sakura y dedujo que ella también los sentía.

El miedo se apoderó de él.

Se abalanzó sobre Sakura para tomarla y que abandonara la cama. Tenía que hacer algo para ocultarla.

Fuera de la residencia siete sombras se deslizaban, camufladas con la oscuridad de la noche. No les fue difícil infiltrarse, pudieron deshacerse de los ANBU que hacían guardia y vigilaban la residencia del Hokage.

Estaba más que claro que eran mercenarios, eran ninjas de muy alto rango para poder contra ninjas ANBU.

De un segundo a otro irrumpieron en la habitación del Rokudaime y le rodearon, el intentó luchar contra ellos, pero fue inútil. Inevitablemente fue sometido contra el suelo y herido con lo que parecían ser shuriken más pequeños que los normales. Le subieron la cabeza con un saco oscuro y se lo llevaron.

Dejando atrás a un inconsciente cuerpo dentro del vestidor, entre camisas y pantalones, en un intento desesperado de ocultarle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. No merezco el perdón de nadie, ni sus reviews. P-pero... ¡Parfavaaar! No me dejen u_u estuve ocupada y estas vacaciones con mucha falta de inspiración, muchas ideas, pero no fluía la narración, lo juro.

Sé que ha pasado tanto desde que leyeron el cap anterior que ya ni han de recordar :( incluso a mi se me olvidaron algunas cosas. Pero aqui está ToT y es lo que cuenta, cierto?

Espero les haya gustado el cap, juro que me costó mucho conectar las escenas . espero la narración no se note floja o muy cliché. Por favor diganme los errores, de tanto releer ya no notó ninguno.

Bueno, bueno. Vamos al combustible del fic: REVIEWS!

 **Kath-2H.D** : ToT te agradezco tanto que me sigas leyendo :') tú eres la loca que me lee a las 3:30 am. El arma misteriosa se revelara pronto, de veras! Sakura ya le hace más caso a Kakashi xD al menos algo bueno ha salido es esto no? Hahaha, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado.

 **Kunieda Hatake:** Oye! Esa parte de "Siento que me quitan tu atención..." disfruté escribirla, se me hizo tierno ponerla y me da gusto que te haya gustado TwT gracias por leerme.

 **Ardalus:** Senseeeeei! Aquí el siguiente, oye, suber fic nuevo y yo actualizo, que sincronización xD hahahaha y bueno, si, lo de la camisa mojada y los rebotes de las Sakuritas fue para ti. Que bueno que te haya gustado.

 **wendo-chan:** Oye, esa idea que has aportado me agrada... Mmm... Si, lo consideraré owo gracias por leerme, y me da gusto que si cause intriga y no aburra.

 **BIAN NARA:** Ya actualice! :D Espero no haya sido mucha la espera owoU perdon... Pero ahora podrás seguir contandole a tu amiga esto *O* gracias por hablar sobre el fic con alguien más

 **Nightlife-Kakasaku:** Nella! Baee! TuT aqui tienes el cap. Por favor disculpa la demora, no sabes como me encantan tus reviews :') puedo llorar con ellos. Calma, no hemos hecho Nightlife, pero si un poco de Daylife. Love ya Bae. Espero que te guste.

 **Lexia Hatake Biersack Way:** Espero y sigas queriendo leer el fic TuT aqui esta otra salvaje actualización, espero y también te parezca zukulemtha :3 espero te agrade. Gracias por tus reviews.

 **Iva0792:** Aqui tienes la continuación :D espero te guste.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, les quiero! :D


End file.
